Adventure Life Season 1: Ninjago Masters of Primary School (REWRITE!)
by BrightnessAndDarknessStories
Summary: When Garmadon gets his hands on the Mega Weapon things get a turn to the worst. Our version of Ninjago Child's Play with a little twist REWRITE!. Sadly we don't own Ninjago- Suck at summary and then this happened (Look at the last few words)... REVIEW! [Ninja x OC] [OC x OC] Rated T because of coarse language used, SLIGHTLY suggestive themes and violence.
1. Morphed Magic

**-Morphed Magic-**

* * *

 **WARNING: SOME OF THE NEW NINJA GO SEASON STUFF MIGHT BE MENTIONED IN THIS SO IF NO ONE WANTS SPOILERS SKIP THIS AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hi again were back!, and no this is not a ghost who came back just to rewrite this story 'cause WE'RE NOT DEAD! *ahem* (regaining posture) So as I just mentioned this is a rewrite to our very first story. That is because… -Karina**

 **Oh gosh Karina why didn't you finish? Anyways, we decided to re-write this fanfic because it was written really badly and we feel like we could improve it way more :3 I promise I'll do spell and grammar checks more often, so hope you enjoy and bye! ~Pegasis Ω**

 **Thats because I am going to finish! Well I don't know about Claudia but me and my bro saw the new Ninjago season and we're SO HAPPY THAT OUR FANFICTION IS CANNON! If you didn't know we made our fanfic before season 4 and we wrote Nya as the water ninja and now the new season (season 5) Has come out and was confirmed Nya IS the water ninja we can't be happier! XD -Karina**

* * *

 **~Starts during the episode Child's Play~**

 **(Please note that anything after this episode never happened in this AU due to this type of storyline, but some references of other episodes might still be left in)**

-Cole's POV-

"Ugh… Guys?" I call out to my teammates as I wrench my eyes open lazily.

-Jay's POV-

"Cole…?" I look at my seemingly normal hands.

"Yeah?" He replies.

"Why are our voices so… High pitched?" I ask.

-Kai's POV-

"Yeah, what's up with that?" I stand up and look around. "Hey guys, do you feel… Short?"

-Zane's POV-

I look at the others and I realise what's wrong.

"It seems like we're… Children!" I tell everyone.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **~Earlier on…~**

"My students," Sensei Wu began to speak in his calm voice. "My brother, Garmadon has been seen outside the Ninjago Museum of Ancient History. He seems to be after an artifact, you must retrieve it before he gets hold of it!"

"Yes Sensei!" They all chimed before hopping into the Ultra Sonic Raider.

"Uncle Wu!" Lloyd tugged on Sensei's sleeve. "Can I go too?"

After a moment's hesitation, the wise Sensei came to a decision.

"Yes, you may go. But stay close to the ninjas. My students, I wish you luck." Sensei sent them off.

* * *

Outside the museum, the ninjas all hopped off the Raider with ease but Lloyd was having a little trouble.

"We need to go. We don't know where Garmadon is, and he could almost be at his destination." Cole ordered the others as the four ninja ran in.

"Guys! Wait for me!" Lloyd tried to climb out but he tumbled back into the Raider.

The ninja slammed open the grand entrance and they were confused when they saw Garmadon standing there, waiting for his prey…

"Oh, you foolish young ninja…" Garmadon taunted, "Always believing in what you THINK is right." he started to lock them still in place with the mega weapons as they struggled to escape the now discovered trap.

"Your time is up…" Garmadon lit up all four weapons and power surged through the gold, hitting it's own owner with an aura as the ninja felt the area around them grow larger… Or were they getting smaller?

"Guys? A little help?!" Lloyd called from the outside as he tumbled back into the raider for the 12th time.

"Lloyd?" Garmadon turned away. While he wasn't looking, Cole kicked at his now coiled scythe with so much brute force, that it crashed into Garmadon, making him drop the weapons.

"Gah! Foolish ninja!" Garmadon grabbed all four of the weapons and teleported away as the four ninja passed out, collapsing on the floor beneath them.

* * *

 **~Present time~**

"WHAT?!"

Every ninja was panicking, panicking too much to not notice the police car driving up the highway. Fortunately, they found an emergency exit and slipped out the door unnoticed. Cramming themselves into a tiny alleyway, Kai felt some hair brush against his shoulder.

"Wha-"

"SHHH!" the mysterious figure shushed him. "Shut up, Kai!"

"Nya?! What the-" Kai turned around to see a little version of his little sister.

"I got caught in the blast, now if you don't shut up we'll all get caught!" Nya elbowed him in the stomach, which definitely shut him up.

"Whaaat?" All the other ninjas turned around to face the short-haired little girl but their voices were drowned out with the sound of police sirens.


	2. Puberty Tea

**-Chapter 2: Puberty Tea-**

* * *

 **Hey guys! Second chappie here, And this one is written by me :D Anyways if you're reading so far, and don't really understand or think that it's leaving its plot please PM us. -Karina (Or PP (Pastel Palette))**

* * *

-Lloyd's POV-

We're so screwed! Any second the police are going to find us and then….

"Lloyd I think your arm is in my rib~"

Oh right. We're hiding from the police and the only place we've found was a tiny slit in the side of the museum, so in short, we're cramped.

"Gah! Sorry!"

"Kai your leg is on my head!"

"No I think thats your body"

"This is really awkward"  
"Quite! the police can hear us!" Cole hissed. As if on cue a young police officer turned to our direction.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

-Narrator's POV-

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The ninjas all held their breath, if they stayed silent enough…

"EAOCH!"

 _S***_ The ninjas (and Nya) cursed. As the police crept closer to us to search the area Cole threw a can to the other side of the block. Fortunately the police left the ninjas alone to study the used can.

"Quick thinking Cole!"

"Thanks Nya!" The ninjas and samurai quickly fled into the shadows, covered by the night.

* * *

"Phew that was close!"

The ninjas and samurai were now in the middle of a busy night street, at downtown Ninjago. All of them were wondering the same thing. _How are we going to explain this to Sensei?!_. In the end they reluctantly called Sensei's Spirit Smoke Hotline (We can't leave out our old joke can we?). *Smirf Smirf* Went the ringtone of the 'phone'.

"Hello?" Said the other side of the line

"Sensei!" The ninjas exclaimed

"We need your help! Garmadon turned us into Kids!" Jay blurted out, Sheepishly staring at the others exasperated faces.

"Oh dear…" Sensei muttered "Wait there".

Moments after the call they heard the familiar sound of the bounty's engine pulling up as the big sleek red shape of their home came into view. The ninjas stumbled to the ship tripping over their now too big clothes as Sensei greeted them at the docks.

"Come" Motioned Sensei as he walked into the distance of the loud city, disappearing into the night.

* * *

-At the tea shop-

The sound of bells tinkled as Sensei pushed open the small cracked wooden door.

"Hello?" The ninjas jumped to the sound of an harsh elderly lady's voice

"Hello Mystake, Can I have some tomorrow's tea?" Sensei requested to the witch named Mystake. He explained to his students that this certain tea could make you older by a few years, depending on how much you take.

"Im _terribly sorry_ Sensei Wu" Nya glanced at Mystake suspiciously, she can tell from her tone that the old witch wasn't sorry at all. "I'm afraid were all out"

"How long will it take to brew the tea?" Sensei asked feeling the muscles in his students body's tense.

"Two months" She snarkily (That... That was used wrong...)replied.

"TWO MONTHS!" Jay cried out "We can't wait for THAT long!"

"Yea!" Cole agreed "We're completely defenseless without our spinjitzu! Garmadon can return any second!"

"What are the ingredients for the tea?" Zane politely asked sensing the displeasure from his comrades.

"Here" Mystake handed Sensei Wu a worn out piece of paper which said:

* * *

 ** _Ingredients for tomorrow's tea:_**

 _-Ten leaves from an old ancient tree in the outskirts of Ninjago_

 _-Grinded up rocks from the underworld_

 _-Clouds from the heavens of Ninjago_

 _-A corpse's skin_

 _-A drop of blood from a pure one's arm_

 _-A soul in a bag_

* * *

"This isn't a recipe!" Kai complained "It's a death wish!"

"The recipe is as real as your face" Mystake snapped at Kai making him jump back a little.

"I'll go and receive the ingredients" Sensei announced

"What no!" The ninjas cried in horror

"I'll be alright, have a little faith in these old bones" Sensei smiled.

"Then what do we do?" Cole asked Sensei, as Lloyd was helping himself to the free sweets on the counter

"You will go to School at Ninjago Hig-" As the word 'school' came out of his mouth, Lloyd spat out his sweet in horror and shock, Jay fell flat on his face, Kai fainted, Nya was helping Kai wake up but you could also see the horror on her face, While Zane cocked his head at his teammates behaviour.

"SCHOOL!?" All of them besides Zane yelled out in Fear. Mystake snickered watching the scared faces on Ninjagos heroes as she poured some tea for herself.

"No Uncle You can't make me go back to _THAT_ school!" Lloyd cried misunderstanding Sensei.

"You are not going to that school. As i was saying before you rudely interrupted me" Sensei glared at his students "You're going to Ninjago High, a school for you know _gifted people_ " Sensei winked at them. Sadly not all of them got what their teacher was saying to them.

"Gifted people? Does that mean everyone there has powers like us?" Lloyd asked innocently. Cole sighed before turning to Zane to ask him to explain to Lloyd.

"'Gifted' means having exceptional talent or natural ability, though not supernatural. It means they have a special talent like Sports or Art" Zane explained

"Ohhhhhh"

"Now lets go home, it's getting dark"


	3. Packing

**-Chapter 3: Packing-**

* * *

After waking up and eating a good ammount of breakfast they started packing, Food, pencils, anything you could think of. Then while they were waiting for Sensei to buy their uniforms they got bored and started thinking of names so they could disguise themselves and _hopefully_ not have paparazzis coming after them, or worse fangirls *shrudder*.

 _Kai = Honō (Flame in Japanese)_

 _Jay = Jason_

 _Cole = Christopher_

 _Zane = Aisu (Ice in Japanese)_

 _Lloyd = Luke_

 _Nya = Nami (lol one piece hell yeah -Peganerd)_

After that they went their separate ways to do something with their spare time. After a few hours of playing chess Sensei came back holding 6 small-ish sized red (I have no idea what color are school clothes supposed to be in Ninjago so I took a color and went with it) school uniforms where one was a skirt.

"Is that our uniform?" Lloyd asked hesitantly, reaching out to grab his "I don't like the color of it."

"Come on! Red is a amazing color!"

"No its not!"

"Blue is the best color!"

"No green is!"

"You're all wrong! Black is the best color!"

"SAYS THE EMO BOY!"

"I'm not emo!"

"Yea right!"

…..

* * *

-Bounty - Nighttime-

Everybody laid down in their beds. Sensei Wu decided that because of the fight they were allowed to wear their representative colors. In the end everybody was happy and went to get some shut eye.

"Pssst Nya are you awake?" Nya opened one eye "I was until you called me, what's up Lloyd?"

"I'm scared" Answered Lloyd in a whisper, Nya wasn't surprised, even when Lloyd was 'evil' he was scared so not really any difference at all :P.

"Why?" Asked Nya softly, Lloyd scrambled in his mattress ('cause the ship didn't have space for another bed :P) and stuttered "What if everybody bullies me again? I don't wanna be the outcast again" Nya opened her other eye in realization. Before they meet Lloyd he was bullied because he wasn't 'evil' so naturally he should be scared of going through that again.

"Don't worry" Nya shushed him "Everything will be alright"

"But what if it doesn't?" Lloyd whimpered. Nya sighed and gently made Lloyd face her "Look even if it doesn't work out we will be there for you" Comforted Nya "Hey, if this makes anything better I bet Kai will be more bullied than you due to his stubbornness and being _gifted_ as a hot head" Despite the tense atmosphere Lloyd couldn't help the snort that came out of his lips, Nya was trying to hide her giggles herself, as she knew how hot headed her brother is.

That night everybody slept soundly in their beds waiting for the next day to arise.

* * *

 **Eh I guess its okay :P**

… **.**

 **Woah woah woah wait! It's too short!**

…

 **Ahhh what ever ;-; -Karina**

 **YAY I GOT 50 WATCHERS ON DEVIANT WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~PegasisMC-gawdwhy**

 **K: Hwueh?**

 **C: HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE**

 **K: :P**


	4. Let Lose

**-Chapter 4: Let lose-**

* * *

 ** **Hi again! This chapter was extremely longer than we imagined, so forgive us for the late post… I just realized, are we using past or present tense?! -Karina****

* * *

The gigantic homely bounty docked on a hill, near their new school, decorated with the school's crest, which was two katana's battling together.

Tumbling (once again) out of the bounty the ninjas and samurai followed their Sensei to the gates of the school, before they went in Sensei turned to his students and said "Remember, NOBODY should know your true identity, not even the principal" He reminded them.

"Okay Sensei!" The ninjas chorused. Satisfied Sensei Wu eventually guided them to the playground of the school where they will meet the principal. Leaving them alone the ninjas ' _silently'_ waited for the principal.

"Hey"

"What do you think school will be like all over again?"

"Won't it suck to relearn everything you already know?"  
"Yeah…."

"Do you think we could keep our identities hidden?"

"Probably"

"Don't be like that! Think the opposite!"

"I don't wanna be bullied…."

"Then lets hope there are not sick minded people in this school."

Laughing quietly the ninjas shared their thoughts to each other. After a few shared secrets the principal finally arrived.

"Hello my name is Principal Lauren and welcome to our school! Please to meet you!"

"Hi" Lloyd said timidly.

"Hello? Luke right?"

"Yep thats me" Lloyd laughed nervously

"And i'm guessing the kids behind you are you're friends?"  
Cole stepped forward "Thats right Miss"

"What are you doing?" Jay hissed quietly at Cole as Principal Lauren turned away to talk to the others.

"I'm doing what we're supposed to be doing Jay! Blending in!" Before Jay could retort the Principal turned to face all of them and took out 6 sheets, giving one to each kid she said "These are your timetables. I'm sure your guardians told you about which house you're going to right?" The ninjas nodded (I'm just going to say Nya's a ninja for now) before hand Sensei explained that Ninjago High is actually a primary school and secondary school merged together so they would be sorted into different housed for the teachers convenience. To be honest the ninjas were all happy to know that they were sorted into the same house. But unfortunately disappointing most of them Nya ended up being in a different house, at least both houses are 'allies' so they basically do everything together, that cheered them up a bit.

The ninjas were now in their house chatting with some of the others before their teacher arrived. Meanwhile Nya was a bit lost, as she didn't know where to sit. The problem was most of her class were boys who kept suspiciously winking at her, She scanned the class and successfully found a group of girls chatting with one another.

"Hello can I sit here?" She asked politely standing in front of the group of girls. One of them who unusually has pink hair turned around to face her, she had a stunning face, fit to be a model. (when she actually is one XD going into detail mode, PM me if you think I'm really terrible with this, I'll be expecting thousands of messages next time XD) gorgeous silky hair framed her face, long eyelashes and plump (is that good? .-.) lips. With a sincere sweet smile she asked "Hello there are you new?"

Nya nodded

"Then of course you can sit her!" She said happily "I'm Hanna nice to meet you!"

"Nami"

"Hello Nami I'm Janet! Hanna's sister" The girl on the right side of her sister said. If you look closely you could see the resemblance between the two, but apart from that they don't look anything alike, with Hanna donning silky pink hair Janet supported dirt blonde with a royal purple streak only two inches away from her right ear.

"Nice to meet you Janet"

"Oooooh! I'm Rosetta!" From the book she was holding in her hand she could already tell she was into comics and stuff Lloyd was in. Nya mentally giggled, Lloyd and Rosetta could have a full out geek chat. Rosetta had brown hair tied in a braid that hang around her left shoulder, From her styled uniform you'd could tell she was also into nature, from the various plants patterns embedded into the hem. Now that she thought about it everyone in this class had their own unique uniform styled into what they liked the best.

From the dark brown haired girls look it looked like she knew what she was thinking,

"Oh you didn't know? Even though we have a specific uniform the school allows us to decorate it the way we like" Suddenly she felt really bare wearing only a simple red top and skirt.

"No worries" The dark haired girl replied once again knowing what her thought was "Hanna always knows how to spruce things up, oh and by the way my names Christy"

Hanna blushed at the announcement but nodded, looking into her bag she took out some fabric glue and some other random bits, handing it to the dark haired girl Nya realized she was still standing laughing nervously she sat down next to Christy and Hanna.

"We still have a few minutes before the house teacher comes" Hanna whispered to Nya.

"Why?" She asked as she was sticking some blue fabric to her uniform resembling something like the ninjas GI (you know Nya's new outfit in peek-a-boo in the new season when she became the water ninja)

Seeing the others girls confused expressions Nya decided to exaggerate "I mean I came out of nowhere and suddenly you're all friendly to me why?" It wasn't her fault but living with ninjas she now knew not to accept something so freely inconspicuous and all happy-like, and there was this feeling in her guts so she had her doubts.

"Well umm..." All the other girls looked at Christy expectantly, she was the speaker after all.

"Well I guess... Uhh how to put this... Because we care? And we aren't bullies?" The others face palmed, so much for inspirational. But before Nya could say anything the teacher walked into the room (they seem to have a knack for that XD)

Sighing they decided to talk about this later.

* * *

"...And this is the hall where all our assemblies are at."

As the teacher finished talking about the layout of the school all of the ninjas already have their heads leaning against their hands bored out of their minds.

"Know you're going to have some free time to yourselves, take a look around and memorize your surroundings" The ninja perked up at this, finally! As the doorway was filled with eager looking students the ninja went to search for the girl in their group.

Not long after, they spotted a girl with black hair (Lets just say not many people have black hair in this school :P).

"NY- NAMI!" Kai called as they ran over to her, coming closer they realized she was talking to a bunch of girls.

"Oh hey guys! Meet my new friends!" Nya waved over to them, inviting them into the conversation.

As they came over Jay noticed something "Hey your outfit is different" Nya looked down at her uniform "Oh yea, it turns out you can decorate it however you like" Lloyd sighed in relief getting a giggle out of Christy, looking at her weirdly Lloyd said "So were not gonna get sued for changing our uniforms color?"

-Christy's POV-

As the guy dressed in green sighed in relief a giggle slipped out of me. Wait what?! No Christy! I scolded myself, you don't do giggles! As I was talking to myself about stupid cupids I missed parts of the conversation until they started calling their names.

"...Honō"

"Aisu"

"Luke"

 _ **(This whole sappy paragraph is written by my BFF because I am so bad at romance .-. And I just realized what they're thinking is supposed to be for teens not children ;-; whoops, ahh lets just say Christy's more mature :P -Karina**_

 _ **Pfft that's nothing I was boy crazy back when I was 7. ~Pegasis)**_

I looked up hoping to know what the guy dressed in green's name was, for reason I do not know. But I keep seeing his cute face in my mind and I guess it was keeping me from listening cause he was just well...captivating. Then it popped in my head that his name was Luke, except that… I forgot the names of the other four. Oh well. I'll try to catch their names later.

"Christy! Christy! Why do you have your head in the clouds all the time?!' Rosetta asked me, snapping me out of it.

"Wah! What happened?!" I asked

"You're face was all dreamy like, what in the name of the first spinjitzu master we're you dreaming about?!" Rosetta questioned

"Nothing!" I quickly said blood rising to my cheeks. Everyone looked at me weirdly but just shrugged it off… Everyone except... Rosetta.

"OOOH! I know! It's a boy isn't it? You have a crush!~!" Rosetta teased me, and to the whole school she sang "CHRISTY HAS A CRUSH~!"

I was so embarrassed! I was sure my face looked as red as a tomato, and to make it even worse Rosetta turned to me and said "So who's the lucky boy?" My face turned redder if that was even possible, the four boys and Luke looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"N-n-n-n-nob-bo-body" I stuttered fiddling with my hands, I took a quick glance at Luke, but that was all the girls needed to know exactly what was going on.

"YOU LIKE LUKE!" the other girls squealed excitedly.

-Lloyd's POV-

"YOU LIKE LUKE!" the other girls squealed.

"EWW!" I shouted and ran so the guys won't see my blushing face.

Shoot! My mind was going haywire. 'How in the name of the first spinjitzu master would she like me?! Sure she is kinda cute...wait, what?! I'm just a kid why am I thinking of about this mushy stuff? I hate girls! Those cootie infested girls! Shoot Lloyd shoot, you've been messed up by Jay and Kai! You need to be near Zane more. At least he isn't lovey dovey like the other two weirdos. Lloyd! Get your senses back!'

I calmed down as Zane came over. I was pretty sure the others were flirting with the girls especially Jay for he likes Nya.

"Lloyd? You okay?" Zane asked

"What?! I'm… fine" I answered stuttering

"I don't think so… your face is pale but red." Zane said

"Hey, Hey, Hey! My face is always pale!" I answered "Anyways, Uncle Wu said not to show our real identity!"

"Oh! Oops! Sorry, I forgot." Zane answered as we walked to the group.

-Rosetta's POV-

After Luke ran away, Aisu followed him as Christy kept denying she didn't like Luke. Of course I knew she did...okay it's just a guess. She is those lovey duvy girls. Always talking about boys. She is just like a teen, she thinks like a teen, acts like a teen...she also looks like a teen, maybe just twelve.

-Sensei's POV- A few hours ago- (HA!)

I have just started my journey to the outskirts of Ninjago city. I double checked the ingredient list again, the tree should be around here. As I checked my surroundings I caught a glimpse of purple and turned around to see the tree I was searching for! As I walked closer, teapot in hand mind you. I saw that the tree was really old, almost ancient so I knew this was the tree. The bark was a off-white like birch, except slightly beige and no spots. The leaves were purple and shimmering in the sun, I started to climb the tree, once I reached the top I picked a few leaves from the tree and extracted some fiber as well.

'Next stop the underworld' I breathed and continued my way back to the tea shop to get that forsaken tea, travelers tea.

-Narrator's POV-

School ended and the ninjas were trudging back up the bounty, since it was the first day they didn't have any homework, so they spent their free time playing games.

"Those girls were nice" Nya said as she helped Zane with dinner.

"That Rosetta was extremely intriguing" Zane added, lost in thought.

"Oh? How so?" Nya smirked leaning her arm on the counter.

"She was very pretty" Zane answered, oblivious where this was going "And she had a great interest in books, maybe she and Lloyd would get along well"

"Okay Zane if you say so" Nya replied walking out of the kitchen smugly, silently pumping her fist as she went to see Jay.

* * *

 **Oooh shoot, Nyas playing matchmaker XD I dunno why i'm telling you guys this but I just realized that the B word is actually the word for female dog .-. And if you know me I don't swear, but me and my family went to a dog show today so I've been saying that word a lot. WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO! I'm sorry for my rambling and randomness of this A/N right now, I has no excuse why i'm spilling my life story to you guys.**

 **Kai: Maybe you're high?**

 **Me: Maybe, maybe.**

 **R &R! -Karina**


	5. Child Romance

**-Chapter 5: Children Romance-**

* * *

 **Yay fluffy stuff! :3 I don't really know if we should focus on romance though since they're still kids, then again I guess the ninjas will be somewhat interested... Maybe? *shruggs***

 **Ehhh whatever we'll figure it out when we get to it ;-; -Karina**

 **And I'm gonna help write today cos you know...fluffy stuff- Karina's BFF (Anissa)**

* * *

It was morning as the ninjas got ready to dress, since their talk with the girls they decorated their uniforms quickly to their liking. Zane's was adorn with snowflakes, Kai's with flames, Jay with lightning and so on.

"I wonder what the classes will be like" mused Zane grabbing his backpack, heading out the door with his teammates.

To be honest the classes weren't really that interesting, since they knew all that stuff already, so sitting there and answering was their only option.

"That was sooooooo boring!" Jay whined once class was over, Kai, Cole and Lloyd nodded in agreement, "Zane, what do you think? Zane?" Said the ninjas but he was ignoring them and was glancing to the other direction, the rest of the ninjas followed his glance, coming out of the science classroom was the girls, or mainly Rosetta. "It looks like Zane has interest in one of the girls!" Kai shouted smirking in every way possible.

"Oooohh" Jay teased as Zane blinked and looked at him.

"Whats so wrong with having a sexual (XD oh god, NUUUUU -K) attraction to a female?" He asked innocently with his monotone voice. His teammates looked at him in disgust.

"EWWWW!" Lloyd shouted, disturbed "Thats disgusting Zane!" Zane cooked his head in confusion "Why? Is the world sexu-" Zane was cut off by Cole who crumpled up paper and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Woah Zane, that's going too far, Lloyd is only a kid." Cole said patting the ice wielder on his back.

"Hey guys!" Rosetta grinned happily, holding her text book "What can we do?" She looked at Zane. "Hiya Aisu!" She then grabbed him by the hand "What about we go to the comic shop?" Lloyd for the first time in school smiled widely "YES!"

"You like comics too?" Rosetta laughed, and started chatting to Lloyd about the latest issue of his favorite comic book (I can't figure out the name DX -Karina). But what Rosetta didn't know, was that while she was talking to Lloyd Zane was blushing the whole time.

"Zane? Are you okay?" Nya asked concerned, although she has a good idea what's happening right now.

"I do not understand, why are my gears heating up?" Zane whispered to Nya. She giggled "Its called blush Zane"

"And what is the meaning of this 'blush'?" He asked, Nya sighed "Never mind"

Rosetta turned to them "So what are you guys talking about?" Zane flushed up and replied "N-nothing" But Nya had other ideas.

"Come on we need to have a girl chat" Nya excused herself and pushed and partly dragged Rosetta to the girl's restroom, signaling the other girls to come. The boys exchanged glances, not wanting to know what the girls were talking about…. Until they heard a scream. They turned to the source which was Rosetta, who escaped the restroom and was blushing like mad. "WHAT!" Rosetta repeated turning to the girls with a bewildered expression. "You said you won't scream!" Nya groaned, so much for making her job easier.

"I shouted. I did not scream."

-Zane's POV-

"I shouted. I did not scream" Rosetta denied looking everywhere but me. Oh dear, what do I do? I mean I do really like her, and she is really pretty, and she's so nice! But now, she might not even want to hang out with me! I was lost in my thought until Lloyd started whining "This disgusting! I mean I was fine with Jay and Nya, But now there's Zane and Rosetta! WAH!"  
"Hey don't forget about Christy" Cole teased

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T LIKE CHRISTY!" Lloyd declared stomping his foot on the ground. The girls looked at each other "Jay? Nya? Zane? What do you mean?!" Exploded Hanna.

"Well you see…" Jay chuckled nervously, but he was interrupted by a loud bang. They turned to see that Rosetta has fainted.

"Oh dear" Janet sighed. Then the bell rang.

"Oh god we have to go to class!" Christy cried, then looked back at Rosetta. "Come on girls! Help me drag her to class!" Holding one of Rosetta's legs she then turned to me and my teammates. "See you guys soon!". But then stopped, she then turned around and took her time table out of her bag. "Oh wait. You're having the same class as us, never mind!" And kept dragging her to the classroom. Together with Rosetta? Oh dear...

-Rosetta's POV-

I just realized the boys are going to be in the same class as us. With Aisu there, I'm going to faint. I don't mind if he likes me , but I kinda like him too so this is awkward. And when I just paired Christy and Luke, great! Now it's me and Aisu. I was too busy thinking about him that I didn't listen to the teacher until he started shaking me, and then everything went black.

-Nya's POV-

Rosetta just fainted in the middle of class, I don't know if I should be embarrassed or concerned. "Rosetta! Rosetta! Snap out of it!" Mrs Rose said while she kept shaking her. I was looking on until I thought of an idea, so I walked up to the teacher and tapped her back.

"What Nami? Can't you see i'm trying to wake up Rosetta?" Mrs Rose asked clearly frustrated and flustered. "Sorry Miss but I might have a plan to wake her up" Mrs Rose looked at me with her eyebrow raised but let me anyways. So, leaning down I whispered into her ear "Aisu said he doesn't like you anymore."

"What!" she shouted in surprise, she looked at Zane who smiled back and fainted again. Sighing I followed Hanna, Christy and Janet to get some water to splash on her face. But by the time she woke up the school bell rang, and school dismissed. Yes!

"Did I faint again?" Rosetta asked "Yes Rose, since we told you that Aisu likes you, you keep fainting again and again." Hanna replied, Janet looked at her "Maybe she also likes him sis."

"No I don't!" Rosetta blurted.

"Don't lie to us. Before when the other boys like you, you didn't faint but this time you did." Christy chided then she started smirking "Anyways, for revenge on that Luke scenario… ROSETTA LIKES AISU! ROSETTA LIKES AISU!"

"Oh come on!" growled Rosetta

"Since you said last time I liked Luke, it's my turn to say you like Aisu!" Christy smugly grinned. Then the two started arguing

-Lloyd's POV-

Girls are a pain in the neck! Even love can make them argue. And now we're back at school, what can possibly go wrong...EVERYTHING! We are now going back to the bounty by the way, the two were arguing for so long we decided to leave them there, so now I'm guessing they're still in school doing god knows what.

Kai's POV:

That was boring, I mean like love, bleh! Who needs some girl to weigh them down.

"Kai! Do you want to play video games." I heard Lloyd shout from the lounge room, by the noises they were making I'm guessing they have started without me, they better not be beating my high score! I looked down at my unfinished homework, I guess I could do it later. "Wait for me!" I yelled running to the room.

We were at level 6 when the phone started ringing, Zane, being the only one who wasn't playing the game went over to it and picked it up, he put on the speaker so everyone can hear who was it.

"Destiny Bounty calling" Zane said into the speaker.  
"Ah Zane, how was school?" A wise old voice asked, which I knew immediately was Sensei.

"Uncle!" Lloyd greeted pausing his character in the game, who was ironically the green ninja.

"Hi nephew. Student's I am now going to the underworld to retrieve the stones, I wanted to know, how is school?" Sensei questioned, I could see that blasted smirk on his face already.

"Well lets see…" Jay started "Lloyd now has a crush on this girl Christy,"

"I DO NOT!"

"... And Zane likes a girl called Rosetta!" He finished, laughing at the two red faces.

"I see…. I see that school has been…. beneficial to you in some ways"

"No way It has sensei! School is boring!" I groaned, I heard him sigh.

"Yes Kai, I'll try to get the ingredients faster."

-Sensei's POV-

I have arrived in the underworld, A very dark place, you should have in mind. The thing you might want to look out for are the stalagmites and stalactites, Or most importantly, Lord Garmadon. I looked around my area trying to find the darkest place, believe it or not, but the only place I could think of is my brothers fortress.

"Hello _brother_ " A voice spat, I turned around instinctively.

"My my brother" The voice tutted "You're gettin too old for this"

"I may be old Garmadon, but I am still sharp!" I searched for his shadow, Once I found it I used my own shadow to kick it.

"Gah! Fool! What do you want here!" Garmadon hissed finally coming out of the shadows.

"None of your business" I snapped "Now go back into the shadows where you belong" And then I took out a pickaxe and started chipping away some stones.

"What are you doing?!" Garmadon asked me, I turned to him for a second and turned back to my work, My students need my, I can't get distracted. "Chipping stones, what does it look like i'm doing?" My cursed brother looked at me in disbelief.

"Stones?!" He asked incredulously, I shrugged and decided to tell part of the truth "Its for tea"

"You and your tea" He shook his head in disapproval, I ignored him and started walking back to my portal. "See you soon brother"

* * *

 **Anissa: That was funny, One hundred bottles of tea on the wall, one hundred bottles of tea! You take one down pass it around and ninety nine bottles of tea on the wall. ninety nine bottles of tea on the wall, ninety nine bottles of tea! You take one down pass it around and ninety eight bottles of tea on the wall. Ninety eight bottles of tea on the wall, ninety eight bottles of tea! You take one down pass it around and ninety seven bottles of tea on the wall.**

 **Cole: No.**

 **Jay & Anissa: Ninety six bottles of tea on the wall, ninety six bottles of tea! You take one down pass it around and-**

 **Kai: FOR THE LOVE OF THE FIRST SPINJITZU MASTER SHUT UP!**

 **Anissa: Why?**

 **Hanna: It's annoying!**

 **Jay: Its fun!**

 **Everyone: ….**

 **Anissa: KK! Talk la! *pulling Karina's arm***

 **Karina: NUUUUUU I wanna read fanfiction! :'(**

 **Anissa: OOOHH! I'm joining *types on her phone too* one hundred bottles of tea on the wall, one hundred bottles of tea!**

 **Anissa's phone: (singing) I got a chance to win, I'm on mah way to victory!**

 **I can be a Champion, If I just believe! I'm on a mas-**

 **Anissa: Hello?**

 **Phone: Anissa! Stop singing!**

 **Anissa: Karina! Just tell me! I'm just a few metres away from you!**

 ***Everyone looks at Karina***

 **Zane: It is illogical to call someone in the same room.**

 **Karina: Whatevs, I don't wanna be sued for saying she can't sing. I also don't wanna be sued for writing the word sexual**

 **Claudia: That was you?! *Disgusted and disturbed***

 **Karina: Shhhh….**

 **Lloyd: Hi guys whats up!**

 **Kai: What's up is YOUR LATE!**

 **Lloyd: Sorry! I was in the toilet!**

 **Anissa: Legos go to toilets?**

 **Karina: …. I just realized this is season 1 and we aren't supposed to chat. ANISSA!**

 **Anissa: SORRY!**

 **Max: Can I press the upload button**

 **Christy: Sure.**

 **Uploading button: 3… 2… 1...**

 **Max: REVIEW!**

 **Anissa: WAH?**

 **Karina: You won't get it anyways you're always confused. *Drags Anissa out of the room by her leg***


	6. Sad Memories and Powers

**-Chapter 6: Sad Memories and Powers-**

* * *

 **Aww I feel so bad writing this chapter :'( And my G button isn't working unless I press it really hard .-. Whatevs -Karina**

* * *

The ninjas and the girls were walking in the corridors in school, trying to find a place to sit to have their lunch.

"I can't believe all the seats were full!" Jay whined taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Hey maybe the library is open!" Kai requested, the others shake their heads

"No we're not allowed to eat in the library" Declined Zane.

"Hmf" Kai crossed his arms, "Well what else can we do?" While the others were talking about seating areas Lloyd was trying to keep his lunch on the plate, he was so focused on not spilling it he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going runt." Lloyd looked up, ready to kick this guy in the rear end. (Lego's have rear ends?-Anissa) He was a tall brunette boy with freckles and from the attire he was wearing he looked like he was in the football league. If Lloyd had to guess he would probably be the age of 14.

"Sorry" Lloyd said, voice dripping with sarcasm, The others looked at him with faces that said 'why did you do that?!'

"Nick go teach him a lesson" The brunette said, gritting his teeth, a guy, who was probably Nick cracked his knuckles and started walking towards Lloyd.

"That's Sam and his gang" Christy whispered to the ninja "He is the leader of the football team and thinks he is the best at everything. He thinks he owns the school" Kai smirked "Well then he was a fool to underestimate Lloyd"

As Nick got closer to Lloyd, he was thinking of ways out of it, but then he remembered his training and smirked. He quickly kneeled down at swiped his legs to knock Nick on his feet. The ninja whooped.

"Ah!" Nick said as he fell to the ground. "Hey!" Sam snapped.

"You're just a big bully aren't you?" Kai tutted. "Picking on people who accidentally bump into you"

"Well…. Well at least i'm not a runt!" Sam defended. Lloyd raised an eyebrow "Us runts? I mean like Co-Christopher is ripped man!" Cole slapped him upside the head. "Hey! I'm not… not… not now…" Cole murmured.

"Oh yea? Well you guys are just a poor little souls whose mothers left you here because she doesn't care about you!" the girls gasped, they turned to the boys who looked as startled as they are.

"Mom…." The ninjas even Nya were about to tear up, Sam grinned proud that he broke them. Suddenly Jay snapped "HEY THAT'S MEAN DO YOU KNOW THAT THEIR MOTHERS HAVE DIED AND THEY TAKE IT VERY SERIOUSLY?!" The girls blinked, there might be something you need to know when Jay was pissed, he was PISSED.

"Who cares if their mother's dead!" Sam chortled "It's not my problem" Then he grinned "What will happen if I banged you into the wall?" He questioned himself, cackling manically, he charged and hit them against the wall. Surprisingly that area was really weak and they went straight through it. Feeling very pleased with himself Sam walked away proudly with his two goons following him.

"Guys!" The girls cried racing towards them.

* * *

-Cole's POV-

"Guys?" I asked "Is everyone okay?" I scanned our surroundings, we were in a dark room. For some reason the middle of the room was glowing a bright blinding light. Everyone was awake now. "Kai can you give us some light?" I asked, as he lit his hand on fire. We all walked to the middle of the room shielding our eyes from the light, in the middle of the light were 9 Ninja weapons…. hold on, 9?!

"What? Why are there 9 weapons in instead of 4? And why on Ninjago will there be ninja weapons in the middle of a primary school?" Jay questioned, literally tearing the words out of my mouth.

There was a golden hilt with a blazing ruby carved in the middle, for some reason Kai was drawn to it, and when he touch the hilt, fire emerged out of the top. (LIKE STAR WARS!-Anissa*x*) "Woah" Kai breathed "This is awesome!" I sighed at his childishness (Then again they are children :P -Karina) (totally! And I'm gonna make it hard for Karina!-Anissa) and tried to find mine. I found a pole near where that hilt originally was, it was silver and at the top of it was an emerald. "Oh come on!" I shouted "Kai gets an amazing sword and I get a staff!" then suddenly from the emerald, gemstones grew and formed the tip of a scythe. "I take back everything I said" I whispered holding the hilt appreciatively. Then Jay walked forward and took took hold of something similar to nun-chucks, except the handles were actually lightning bolts, even though the creator of these weapons somehow managed to put a sapphire on one of the bolts. "WHOOO! THIS IS AWESOME!" Jay yelled giving the weapon a swing. Zane came forward already found his shurikens, they were made out of glistening ice with a floating diamond in the center. There was also a fan, which is made of amethyst and the paper part was water. There was a spear with vines surrounding a bronze pole, at the end of the vines was a peridot. There were also daggers made out of light. A bow which was semi-transparent with a pearl on its arrow notch and a whip shaped like a claw which had amber on its hilt.

embedded on to it.

"Cool!" Lloyd shouted, oh…. We forgot about him. Suddenly the weapons in our hands started glowing brighter in their representative aura.

"What?!" I was very confused, I'm sure the others are as well. Then the light engulfed us, and then…. nothing.

-Lloyd's POV-

Woah, this is awesome and crazy at the same time! To be honest I was shocked when the ninjas blacked out. I wanted to run to them but an invisible force field blocked me. Then the guys skin and clothes started to glow, I tried to get a better look but I was too short (:P). But I didn't need to wait for long. The guys raised up, looking like when they activate their true potential…. Then again I never seen it before, I only know about since they told me, because I was trapped by Pythor.

"Hello? Are you guys okay?!" A feminine voice from the hole in the room asked. Oh shoot! The girls! I completely forgot about them!

"Guys!" I shouted banging on the invisible force field "You better wake up! The girls are here!" But there was no response. Sweat dropping I ran to the front where the girls are and casually leaned on the side of the crack.

"Hey." I casually said raising my eyebrows trying to put my foot in the right place while crossing my arms (XD swag Lloyd -K). The girls looked at me weirdly while Nya just deadpanned.

"Really Llo- Luke?"

"Hey if Luke's here that means the boys are near too!" Rosetta grinned they walked to through the gap. I panicked at then stepped in front of her.

"Ummm Luke? Can I pass?"

"Errrr…. No."  
"But we need to know if the guys are okay!" Hanna then tried to pass me but I kept blocking her.

"Ummm you can't go in! Err… there's a disease! Yes! A disease! A very deadly disease. You can't go in!" I nervously laughed trying to play it cool, the girls looked at me weirdly again. I gave Nya a 'help' look, she understood.

"Yea can't risk our lives right? I'm pretty sure the boys are fine lets leave till they come back" Nya tried to push them away from the room. I mentally whooped, Nya is such a better liar than me!

"NO!" Janet yelled pulling herself away from Nya "You were just now in and you're not affected right?!"  
"No errr I-"

"NO! I know! You're trying to hide something!" She accused in my face.

"Umm…"  
"Step aside!" Janet said with the others following. Me and Nya looked at each other and then tried to run in front of the raging girls.

"No umm You can't! Its really dangerous!" Well there was some truth in there, ninja work _is_ really dangerous.

"Whatever~" Christy murmured. This is really frustrating.

"FOR THE LAST TIME NO-"

"Oh. My. God" Oh shoot, they've seen them.

* * *

 **0-0 I don't want to be a ninja right now XD :P So yay! I finally found a space to put a cliffhanger in! WHOOO! So if you wanna find out what's gonna happen next tune in!... wait… I put the find out part in front of the tune in. Thats wrong….. or right?... I dont really know :P PEACE! -Karina**


	7. Confusion

**-Chapter 7: Confusion-**

* * *

 **Hi there! :3 This chapter will be very confusing if you haven't seen season 2 yet. If you don't want any spoilers scroll down until you see the word, -Janet's POV-. Oh and my hands really hurt after typing this so THANK ME FOR THIS CHAPTER…. actually don't i'm pretty sure I haven't deserved it XP -K**

* * *

-Sensei's POV-

I think now Hot-air balloons is my new third favorite thing. After I left the underworld I rented a Hot-air balloon to float to the sky of Ninjago, so far I've reached 100 meters, 1900 meters to go. Since I had a long way left I decided to meditate.

 **-The Future-ish vision-**

 _Rain was everywhere and the place was drenched in water. In the middle of it all was a girl. Her short black hair was soaking wet, crying. Suddenly I knew who it was "Nya?!" I cried. Nya didn't see me, it was if I was a ghost or something. I saw more of her clothes when the future kept unfolding. Her clothes started changing to purple, then her normal japanese styled dressed changed into a ninja outfit. I gasped as she stood up and revealed a pair of water fans. Then everything went white._

 _Everything cleared, I was in a Forrest. "What? I murmured, I saw a girl, with brown braided hair, she was skipping along the paths, every time her foot went in contact with it a flower bloomed in its place. She then looked around and picked up a spear which was covered in vines, camouflaging in the trees. Her clothes changed. She was already wearing light green but her dress morphed into a very floral ninja outfit._

 _Then the scene changed and now I was standing in the sky. I thought the vision had ended but I was wrong. The was another girl, she had pink hair and was wearing a very stylish dress. The most unusual thing though was that she was flying. Then she whipped out a bow and her pink dress changed into a ninja outfit._

 _Now I was back on the ground, it was night, stars shimmering in the sky. once again like the other visions there was a girl. She had dark brown hair and was stargazing in the sky. Unlike the other visions she actually talked._

" _I miss you mom" She whispered then her outfit changed again. She was now wearing a yellow ninja outfit with two hilts on the side._

 _I blinked. I was in a zoo, there was a young girl with dirty blonde hair and a girl with pink. They were both holding a tiger cub. The girl with blonde hair looked at me, then her outfit turned auburn and she was now wearing a ninja outfit, then she pulled out a whip and started swinging it, I felt myself get hit in the head then everything went black._

 _I really thought I was back in the present, I really did. But I guess this wasn't the end of the vision. I was in space. Strangely the moon and the sun was very close together. "No way" I mouthed. Because It was a vision I wasn't allowed to think so I couldn't remember any scrolls about this. Suddenly through the sun and the moon out came two girls. The one in the sun had brown hair and the one in the moon had black. They both turned to each other and then turned to me. I gasped, they had no faces. Then_ (Wow there's a lot of thens in this, also ninja outfits :P) _Their clothes turned orange and dark purple. But unlike everyone else their clothes didn't morph._

 _Now I was in Ninjago City. There was a young boy with brown hair_ (Finally no girls!) _who was looking desperately for something. Then the same girl from the sun walked up to him and started hugging him. His clothes turned teal and he had a pair of sai's in his hand. Looking everywhere he smiled and then forcefully pressed the sai's in the ground. Then all of the objects started turning alive._

 _Now I was on a beach. I turned around and gasped (I've been doing a lot of gasping lately) and stepped back. I was on the Dark Island. "No no no" I murmured. Then to my horror_ _ **he**_ _came._

" _Overlord" I whispered. Suddenly there were four teens. two girls and two boys. They all had red eyes. "No the prophecy is true" I started to panic "The four children of the overlord." The vision continued though. Another girl walked up, she had black hair and was wearing dark blue and had a staff in her hand. She lifted the staff in the sky and it became grey. She laughed then turned to the overlord._

" _There was no fifth child" I muttered. But to my surprise she blasted them. 'Maybe she's on our side' I hopped._

 _I was now at a party. There were people everywhere, but one girl in magenta with black hair stood out, she was humming to herself in the corner. Then a hammer appeared in her hand, she looked shocked then banged it on the ground. A gigantic sound wave hit me and I blacked out once again._

 _It was black... REALLY black. I was in some kind of time continuum. There was a boy. he had blonde hair and was wearing bronze, equipped with gauntlets. He then chanted something to himself and the hands of time was stopped. I looked below against my will. It showed the world, every single person was frozen in time. Then the boy chanted again and everything went back to normal._

" _Please be the end" I never have been so desperate in my life. But the FSM_ (I can't be bothered to type the First Spinjitzu Master) _seemed to not hear my wish. Because I was still in my dream. Literally, it was the most extraordinary because there were so many weird things around me. Then a girl commanded it all away. She looked like Zane really, she lifted one hand and I woke up._

 **-The Present-**

I gasped, panting loudly. I was back in my Hot-air balloon. I looked down, bad idea. Then I checked my meter, I was at cloud height. But I didn't celebrate, I had too many thoughts on my mind. Who were those people and what did they have to do with the fate of the world?

-Janet's POV-

"I-I can explain!" Me and my friends gawked, right in front of us was the boys. They were all surrounded by auras, in Red, Blue, White and Black.

"What have you done with the boys?!" I demanded, Luke and Nami looked a little bit pale.

"Err…." But before they could explain. The bright light on the table in the middle started floating towards us.

"Umm…" I stepped back, away from the light. But it eventually caught me. The light I was holding died out and in its place was a whip, a really fancy whip. I heard a gasp, I looked behind me, the girls had weapons too. Hanna had a bow, Christy had daggers, Rosetta had a spear and Nya had a fan.

"What?" We all cried in unison. Luke sweat-dropped then he murmured something. Something with the lines of "Oh shoot…. why them…. weapons…. guys gonna kill me!" Then the boys dropped out of their unconscious state and the aura faded.

"Wha? What happened?" Asked Jason. Hanna looked at us and put her finger to her mouth, we nodded. I felt something tickle my nose, I tried to hold it back but it made it worse. "ACHOOOOOO!" I sneezed. The boys looked at me.  
"Why are you guys here!" Hono Panicked, I tried to reply but before I could I blacked out.

-Kai's POV-

What? Right before Janet could answer me she blacked out, along with all other other girls… Nya included.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" I shouted. Then the most weirdest thing ever happened. Janet started glowing brownish orange, A pink aura on Hanna started to appear, Christy was engulfed in yelled, Rosetta in green and Nya in purple. I was starting to worry about all of them until their skin started changing…. Seriously it was freaky. It actually kinda looked like us in true potent- No. Way. Realization slapped me in the face, Literally.

"Wake up Kai!" Jay yelled in my ear. I blinked then slapped him back.

"Wha? Hey!" Jay cried, I rolled my eyes then looked at the girls again. The aura's were gone (He was thinking longer than he imagined) and the girls were looking at each other in confusion.

"What happened?" Questioned Rosetta. She was holding a spear with vines on it… Wait…. what?

"I wanna know too, but What I want to know more is, why do you guys keep calling yourselves Kai, Jay, Lloyd, Zane, Cole and Nya?" Asked Janet. Uhoh….

-Narrator's POV-

"Lets just say we aren't who we let on to be" Cole answered vaguely.

"You know what Cole? I think we need to just tell them" Kai stated, Cole rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Sorry Kai, I guess Sensei has just rubbed of me."

"Yea no kidding."

"HEY!"

"Anyways ignore their argument" Zane sighed "It's normal, you'll get used to it. Where to start? So we are the ninja-"

"Wait _THE_ ninja? The masters of spinjitzu? The ones who save the world?" Christy gawked.

"Yes." Zane answered, "We are the ninja, but we got turned into children by Lord Garmadon, the Dark Lord. Nya, Kai's sister, got caught up in the effect and now we are staying here in this school while…"

"And we had to change our names so that we wouldn't get found out" Jay interrupted Zane "Anyways what Zane was _trying to say_ was that now we have to stay here while Sensei Wu gets ingredients for tomorrow's tea, a special tea to turn us back to our normal age" Nya finished.  
"Well that's good and all" Lloyd started "And now we don't have to say fake names every time we see you guys… But, we still haven't figured out why, what and how the girls had the same aura thing happen to them!"

"And that is why I'm here nephew" An old voice replied. Everyone was startled, then the ninjas calmed down when all they saw was Sensei…. Using Skype.

"Hai Sensei!" Jay said. "Where are you?"  
"Hai students, I am right now on a Hot-air balloon" For some reason Sensei Wu's voice started to get giggly "And am now using Mistake's special teapot to gather the clouds (He already put the leaves and rocks inside)" The girls blinked, now that isn't what you hear everyday.

"Oh my." Sensei uttered when he saw the girls and the weapons in their hands. "It seems my students, that you have already found the kunoichi from the prophecy to aid you" The ninjas and now new kunoichi gasped.

"Rosetta Waterson" He announced, she looked up at him "The light green kunoichi of Nature, Equipped with the Spear of the Forrest."

"And Janet Janision, The auburn (I know, we have a orange ninja further on in the story, so just pretend she's the brown ninja (I'll have you know everyone writing this story gates Dareth :P)) kunoichi of Animals, Trusted with the Whip of Claws"

"Hanna Janision, The pink kunoichi of Wind and Air, Using the Bow of the Sky"

"Nya Smith (Changed their last names)" the ninjas and Nya gasped "The purple (Claudia will be dark purple) ninja of Water, With the Fan of the Ocean"

"And finally, Christy Dumbell, The yellow ninja of Light, Aided with the Daggers of the Stars"

The girls all gasped simultaneously, being polite they bowed down to their new Sensei.

"Since I am not here to give you your outfits Lloyd will do it"

"WHAT?" Lloyd yelled "I don't know how uncle"

"There is no how, there is only do and do not (stolen from star wars XD)" Sensei Wu lectured. Lloyd sighed then decided to give it a shot.

"NINJAGO~" He shouted, the girls could only stare in awe for a few seconds before they were engulfed into the green tornado as well, when they came out they were wearing their outfits.

Nya was wearing a two layered dress, she had intertwined silk straps around her arms. Her dress was gradient, from the bottom was purple and they gradually got lighter as it went up.

Rosetta had a spaghetti top, it was covered in light green carnations in the front (Don't judge, I like them :P) then around her waist on the sides were two pairs of carelessly intertwined fabrics, sort of like the belt on the ninjas uniforms. Her pants were just plain jeans, with fake flowers sewn on in random places.

Hanna's you could say, was the most stylish. It was a gradient two layered spaghetti top. There were beads that shone like diamonds embroidered on the fabric on the second layer of the shirt. Like Rosetta she also wore jeans but if you look closely you could see that semi-transparent clear skirt on top of it.

Janet's was hard for Lloyd to say the least. He was trying to think of something animal like but all he thought of was a park ranger's outfit. So thats what she had. She was wearing a sleeveless rangers top and pants that looked like they were ripped by a tiger.

When making Christy's Lloyd was blushing all the way. He gave her a mix between a T-shirt and a very short dress. Like Nya she also had ribbons around her arms, but not as intertwined and the Water wielders. The shirt-dress was very glittery which resembled the light she commanded. She pants that were folded up to her knees.

"Wow" They all breathed.  
"Hey how come they get to wear casual clothes while we are stuck in uniforms?" Kai whined. Lloyd sheepishly rubbed his back.

"Sorry something might have gone wrong when I was making the clothes." He apologized

"Why apologize to him? These are amazing!" Christy grinned making Lloyd blush more (So cheesy!).

"Doesn't change the fact their casual clothes, how does one fight in that?"

"Hey I'm not my uncle, so my style will be different" Lloyd defended. In the background Sensei sighed.

"I must go now students, time to visit a graveyard" He said and then he was gone.

"So now what?" Rosetta asked admiring her spear.

"Now we wait. And go on with our daily school lives" Zane answered in his monotone voice. The new kunoichi and ninjas nodded.

As they walked out of the crack into the corridor they were just now in Nya passed by a poster. She stopped to look at it, it says "Mini Halloween Prom" On the title (I've changed it so now they're grade six). Nya gasped in excitement, "Guys!"  
"What?"

"There's Halloween Prom is next week! We get to bring dates if you have one and dress up as something!" Nya exclaimed while she kept reading "You're also allowed to cook for the buffet if you want to and there are so many activities you could do in the party!"

"Wow! I know who _I_ want to ask as my date" Jay said suggestively at Nya wiggling his eyebrows (*Sarcastic* Oh yea sooooo attractive *Rolls eyes*). The ninja and kunoichi groaned in annoyance and face palmed but Nya giggled.

"Sure Jay i'll go with you"  
"Yuck! I'm outta here!" Lloyd yelled in disgust and walked back to their form room with his hands in his ears.

-Zane's POV-

I don't mind Lloyd's reaction, he is a boy. But… My mind was focused on the prom right now.

'Hmm a prom sounds interesting, I hope Rosetta could go with me.' I was lost in thought until Nya's bracelet started beeping.

"What's wrong Nami?" Hanna asked.  
"Its Nya Hanna"  
"Sorry old habits die hard"

"No kidding" Kai said as he looked at the direction Lloyd went. Nya pressed the ruby on her bracelet and out popped a hologram on Sensei.

"Students, I have forgotten one thing, there's some troubling news. There is trouble in Ninjago City. Garmadon has returned with the serpentine!"

"Serpentine?! Weren't they locked underground after the Great Devourer's death?" Recalled Kai.

"I regret to say not anymore. The Serpentine are now free, and are wandering freely in Ninjago City. You must go and stop them!"

"But we're children! We can't do spinjitzu very well…. scratch that we cant do spinjitzu at all!"Jay whined.

"But you still have your weapons. And you have the new kunoichi to help you." Sensei reminded. Kai's eyebrow twitched, oh no….

"WHAT?!" Exploded Kai, "I'M NOT LETTING MY SISTER GO OUT THERE AND FIGHT THE SERPENTINE!"

"Kai!" Nya groaned, "I'm not a little kid anymore! I can fight the serpentine and you know it! I was a samurai, remember?!"

"Kai, let Nya take care of herself." Sensei chided happily.

-Sensei's POV-

After I contacted my students I gave back the Hot-air balloon and started my journey to the graveyards. Since I wasn't allowed to dig anybody up, I decided to go to the corner of the graveyard where something special lays. As I reached the corner I saw six pedestals, all of them had a small bottle on top of them. They were labeled 'Karina' 'Max' 'Claudia' 'Christina' 'Gloria' and 'Alessandro' They were the children of the elemental masters who got sucked into the portals in the Dark-Eye wars (Serpentine wars). In each jar was a tiny piece of their skin, It was rumored that they died in the portal and a part of their skin came out. Saying a silent player and took all of the jars and emptied half of the content inside the teapot. Now I had the skin I needed a soul. I walked around that corner and saw another pedestal, it was labeled 'Jewels' Unlike the others I knew who this was, It was Dr. Julien's second child, after Zane he built another Robot but was sucked into a portal for an unknown reason, Because she was a robot and she didn't have skin the portal took her soul instead. Using the teapot, I cut the soul in half (wut?) and put one piece into the teapot. Feeling very guilty I exited the graveyard and headed back home, where I needed Lloyd's help.

* * *

 **Whooo done! Anyways the 7 jars backstories will be revealed in season 2 and Jewels will be too. I don't really know what to say anymore so Bye! -K**


	8. Prom Preparations

**-Chapter 8: Prom Preparations**

* * *

It was almost the end of school, and the ninjas were waiting in anticipation, it was history -the most boring class evar- and the only thing on the students minds is the end of school. Kai looked at the clock impatiently. _Come on_ He thought, As if his wish came true the bell rang.

"Now remember to do your homework and have a nice weekend!" The teacher smiled opening the door. At once all of the students ran towards the door, like a wave in the ocean.

The ninja manage to squeeze their way out first (Constrictai practice) and walked to the front gate, where they will meet the kunoichi.

"Hey guys" Nya said waving at them.

"So what's up?" Lloyd asks

"We were thinking about going to the shops to get ready for the mini prom" Hanna interjected "Do you guys want to come?"

"No thanks, I don't want to go to any girlie places for the rest of my life" Replied Lloyd.

"I guess we could come... We have nothing on our schedule anyways"

"Aww what? Come on!" Lloyd whined, he grumbled then walked to the gate and to the bounty docked on a hill.

"Let's go!" Christy shouted gleefully.

"Uhh how?" Janet asked, bored, she never was into fashion, the other girls brought her along anyways. The ninjas grinned then took out their weapons and focused their energy and thoughts. Like the golden weapons their new weapons did the same thing.

"Cool!"

"Sweet!" The new kunoichi grinned, Christy hopped on with Cole and Janet, Rosetta with Zane, Hanna with Kai and Nya with Jay

* * *

While the ninja were taking the girls to the mall, none of them were aware of the events happening not to far away. Serpentine's were everywhere slithering around the town, scaring citizens just for the fun of it.

"Can we pleassse do sssomething elssse?" Acidicus complained, bored.

"No." Skales replied. "We mussst get the ninjasss attention. Lord Garmadon isss getting on my nervesss, we need a new leader! We mussst avenge Pythor! AND WE. NEED. THAT. BOY!" He yelled in his face. "He'sss the one with all the power, if we catch him, we could turn him into a sssnake, we would be invincible!. AND THOSSSE FILTHY HUMANSSS WILL PAY FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE TO USSS!" He crackled raising his fist in the air, the rest of the serpentine cheered their agreement. Skales closed his eyes and balled his fist. "but the ninjas keep getting in the way." The serpentine booed, throwing food at the statue of the mayor in the middle of the park.

"Ssso we esssterminate them… Uhhh bessside the green one?" Skalidor hoped. He was ready to squeeze the guts out of those so called 'humans'.

"Exactly my point." Skales grinned menacingly as they slithered into the shopping mall. Ready to find the ninjas.

* * *

"Oooh this is so cute!" Hanna squealed clutching a sleeveless maroon-ish pink top, it's back was exposed and tied with a thin ribbon.

"Nice find!" Rosetta smiled "Try it on!" Hanna grinned then raced to the changing rooms. They were in this special clothes shop called 'Threads and Beads' it was the most famous clothes shop because it had sewing machines on the counters, so you could make your own clothes.

-Kai's POV-

This is so boring! Why did I agree to this? Lucky Lloyd. Probably stuffing his face with candy and playing games right now.

I thought with envy, arggg I should just go home no- woah, from the changing rooms out came Hanna in the shirt she found, I felt my cheeks get warm.

"You look good in it" Christy complemented, winking at me, what?

"Thanks!" She smiled and did a little twirl. Oh god her smile is so pretty- Hold on Kai! What are you talking about?! Your not going to be stopped by girl! Snap outta it! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TURN INTO A SAPPY KISS UP!

"Hey Jay how does this look?" I heard Nya say, I turned around to see Nya holding a purple turtleneck.

"It looks great!" Jay...

"Hands of my sister Zaptrap" I growled.

"KAI!" Nya whined "I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!"

-Lloyd's POV-

As I went to the bounty I started to rethink my choices. Nah I snorted I don't want to see all the girls dress up… in… fancy.. clothes… Christy… I shook my head, blushing I went up the plank, to see uncle waiting there.

"Auh!" I covered my mouth, god uncle, you scared me….

"Hi Lloyd, where are the others?" He asked me.

"They left with the _kunochi_ to the mall" I replied.

"Kunoichi Lloyd" He corrected, I sighed then facepalmed.

"Does it really matter? They're still girls. Anyways, why are you here? shouldn't you be collecting the tea ingredients?" I questioned. Uncle shook his head

"Yes nephew, but the last ingredient -Blood from a pure one's arm- I need your help. Are you up for the task?" He took out a syringe, I gulped.  
"if it means the guys can turn back to normal, yes" I said, shaking.

-Narrator's POV-

Soon the bounty was full of wailing screams. (NUU Lloyd DX I am so evil….)

* * *

"Janet, how do I look?" Rosetta asked her un-fashion savvy friend, she was holding up a turquoise halter top that crossed at the back.

"Ehh… I don't know. Ask Christy!" Janet said in a bored tone. She really didn't want to do this, but if it meant her friends her happy, she was fine with it. _I haven't shown the ninjas my pet yet_ She realized _I'm going to show them when we get back_ She thought.

"Christy! How do I look?" She asked, Christy looked at her behind a rack of clothes.

"Ehh it looks fine, I think you should try finding a lighter top, light blue brings out your…. well everything. Don't you think Hanna?" Hanna poked her head out of the changing room and looked at Rosetta.

"Yeah" She said before popping back in. "Is this okay?" She asked stepping out of the changing room with _another_ outfit.

It was a pink empire waist dress with semi-transparent sleeves and a sparkling transparent second layer on the dress (don't know what it's called .-.). She also had a rose between her ear.

"You l-look very beautiful" Kai stuttered, Jay and Cole snickered.

"I think Kai found his _angel_ " Jay whispered to Cole who silently agreed

"T-Thanks!" She blushed, twirling "I made it myself!"

"Oooh how about mine?" Asked Christy, She was wearing a yellow jasmine wrap dress, it was also very sparkly with multiple african violet feathers intertwined between the fabrics. She had her hair in a half ponytail, tied with a golden star clip.

"I think Lloyd should've come" Cole said, holding his laughter down.

"You look great!" Nya clapped. "Now I don't think that turtleneck is appropriate for a prom. So can this do?" She asked holding a blue sheath dress in front of her, in her other hand she was holding gold high heels.

"It looks g-" Hanna started before Kai interrupted.

"No way am I letting her wear that!"

"Come on Kai!" Groaned Hanna "Let her have a bit of freedom! She's her own woman. Plus I think it looks beautiful on her… Maybe her hair could be a bit longer, but that doesn't matter!"

"Yea lisssten to the pretty lady" A hoarse voice hissed.

"Who's there?!" Janet asked standing up from her seat. "We are the kunoichi! We aren't scared of you!"

"Scales" The ninja and Nya growled.  
"At leassst sssomeone remembersss me" He snarled.

"SNAKE!" Rosetta shrieked.

"Ssso your ssscared of my kind little one?" He asked grinning to show his sharp teeth.  
"N-No" She denied hiding behind Nya who facepalmed.

"ATTACK AND FIND THAT BOY!" He ordered. The kunoichi's position tensed, while the ninjas who were hiding waiting for the moment to strike relaxed.

"What do we do?! Where are the boys?! THEY LEFT US!" Wailed Rosetta.

"NINJA-GO!"

* * *

 **Yay its finally done!.. You know what I kinda like the A/N's to have chats in them, so…**

 **Jay: FINALLY! *Whoops*  
Karina: Don't push your luck -_-**

 **Anissa: Hi!**

 **Janet: That was random**

 **Karina: You know I saw on the wiki that Jay has two elements on the show, lightning and wind 0-o WHAT THE FREAKIN UCK!**

 **Anissa: WHAT IS LIFE ANYMORE! WHY DOES HE HAVE TWO ELEMENTS!**

 **Claudia: OUR FANFIC IS NOT CANNON! DX**

 **Jay: ….I feel special  
Hanna: No you won't steal my element! *Pushes Jay away***

 **Jay: ARGGG! *Hanna and Jay fight***

 **Lloyd: ….My arm still hurts :'( *Rubbs arm***

 **Karina: Yea I has evil.**

 **Max: I'm pretty sure Claudia and Anissa are eviler than you**

 **Karina: I know- Eviler? Wat? Thats not even a thing!**

 **Max: IS TOO!  
Karina: Uck you itch!**

 **Max: 0-o**

 **Everyone: …**

 **Karina: What? When I curse I take away the first letter which makes it the curse!**

 **Everyone: ….**

 **Lloyd: :L**

 **Cole: He's back!**

 **Lloyd: -_-**

 **Zane: :# *Presses the button*  
Upload button: 3… 2… 1…**

 **Zane: REVIEW :3**

 **Everyone: ….**


	9. Spinjitzu and Ships

**-Chapter 9: Spinjitzu & Ships-**

* * *

 **Anissa: HAI GUYS!**

 **Kai: I thought Jay wanted to start this**

 **Lloyd: Hes watching a movie *looks backwards* I think its UP**

 **Jay: *Crying* No not Ellie don't di-**

 **Karina: SHUT UP NO SPOILERS!  
Christy: Well w-**

 **Karina: *Stuffs paper into her mouth* I think we should stop the AN before Jay spills everything**

 **Jay: MPPHT!**

 **Aniss: He's not going anywhere *Holding duck tape***

 ***Jay is tied up on a chair with duct tape and his mouth is wrapped in duct tape***

 **Jay: MPPPTTTTTT!**

 **Anissa: Say anything and I am going to hit you! *takes a whip from nowhere***

 **Cole: Okay….**

 **Anissa: I told you I was eviler than Karina**

 **Zane: ENGLISH! That is not a word!**

* * *

NINJA-GO!"

The kunoichi watched in relief as they were surrounded by 4 tornadoes. A black one, A red one, a white one and a blue one. As they died out they saw 4 ninjas looking very tired in their uniforms.

"Thank the First Spinjitzu Master you came in time!" Christy cried.

"Well, about that…" Jay panted "Apparently mini spinjitzu is not exactly powerful, so… WE'RE DOOMED!"

After he said that a Fangpyre attempted to bite him but he dodged "HELP!" He cried. Cole looked around and spotted a sewing machine in the corner

"Sorry!" He apologised before he grabbed it and threw it at the Fangpyre then throwing another one at a Constrictai "Huh these are pretty decent" He mused throwing another one.

While Cole was throwing multiple sewing machines Kai tried to use his new weapon on a Venomari but to his surprise the Venomari wasn't affected! Before he could do anything the reptile sprayed him with venom.

"Not again!" He whined right after his amber eyes turned green. "NOT THE GINGERBREADS!"  
The kunoichi looked at him weirdly before trying to use their own weapons to help. But they didn't really do much except embarrass themselves, Janet got tangled in her whip, Hanna dropped her arrow, Nya couldn't open her fan, Rosetta's Spear kept falling and Christy didn't know how to hold her daggers!

"This is useless!" Jay cried jumping from table to table.

"TELL ME WHERE THE GREEN NINJA ISSS!" Skales shouted.

"No!" They replied back, Nya looked around then crouched into a sitting position "Come on Nya" She whispered to herself "They need you, try to be useful...think..think…" Nya's eyes brightened, she looked down to her right arm and frowned. She forgot to bring her bracelet! "Samurai X can't do anything now" She muttered, but then she remembered the countless of times the boys trained on the bounty.

"Its worth a shot. NINJAGO!" She cried spinning herself into the start of a tornado. "Lets see" She told herself "Over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes the dummy!" (Or as Yoda would say; The planks over, swords doge the, comes here the dummy!) Spinning into a Hypnobrai she prayed this would work. Like it was natural Nya's body started turning faster and the purple aura around her formed into thin strokes of water. She did it! She did spinjitzu!

"Nya?!" Kai and Jay chorused as the purple tornado made of water engulfed the snakes and the ninjas. When it passed by the ninjas, they felt a bit less tired, but when it passed the snakes they were spun into the tornado from the top, and sunk to the bottom quickly like in a whirlpool.

When the tornado dispersed, it showed Nya, grinning victoriously.

"How did you do spinjitzu?!" Rosetta asked, envious of her friend.

"Well I-"  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY STORE?!" The owner of the clothes shop cried, looking at the damage. The serpentine chose this time to fled, leaving the ninjas and kunoichi responsible for the mess and the woman's rage.

"Uhh we need to go now!"

"Not so fast!" The storekeeper growled holding onto the ninjas shirt collars "I am going to have to speak with your guardians."

"Hello?" Sensei's voice replied through the speaker.

"Hi Mr Garmadon, your children has messed up with my store today and I need them to clean it up!" The shopkeeper said as formally as she can while being angry at the same time, the ninjas looked at each other and gulped, what if sensei makes them run a hundred miles?!

"It's okay miss, I'll deal with them on my own" Sensei politely refused.

"Thanks Sir" The storekeeper hung up "You're lucky I'm forgiving, now scram!"

* * *

"Aww we're banned from going to that shop?!" Hanna said, mortified "B-but that's the shop I go to everyday!"  
"Its okay Hanna" Janet soothed patting her on her back "At least we bought our new clothes in time, and look on the bright side, you could buy your own sewing machine and make your own clothes!"  
"But mom won't allow it!" She wailed, sinking her head into Kai's shoulder who was blushing redder than his own shirt.

"Oh!" Janet said "I remember! I need to show you something!" She dragged the person nearest to her, which happens to be Cole.

"Come on let's go to the Zoo!" She happily said dragging the now blushing Cole with her. Hanna understood and stood in front of her.

"Dad won't like that we have visitors!" She whispered into Janet's ear.

"Im sure he will understand!" Janet hugged Hanna on the side "LETS GOOOOO~"

* * *

"Welcome to Ninjago's local zoo!" Janet grinned pointing both hands to the gate.

"But we don't have any money!" Christy reminded Janet.

"We won't be allowed in if we don't have parental permission either" Zane added looking at a poster, holding all of the girls shopping bags.

"Its fine!" Janet dismissed "My mom owns this Zoo she'll let us in!"  
"Wait. Your mom owns the local zoo?" Cole gawked.

"Uh yeah!" They all followed Janet inside where a guard was standing.

"Janet? Oh your mom's looking for you! come in!" The guard highfived the Animal master and led them to a shack. The door had a lot of posters stuck on, but the one that stood out the most was the metal sign on the top that said 'office'

"Come in" A warm female voice greeted them.

"Hi mom!" Hanna smiled and jumped onto the lady's lap.

"Oh my sweet darlings! Where have you been? You should have came home minutes ago!"

"Mom~! A prom is coming up and me and my new friends were just browsing Threads and Beads!" Hanna said encouraging the ninjas to come in.

"Your new friends are boys?" A male voice questioned incredulously.

"DAD!" They yelled hugging their dad.

"Hi girls! Speaking of Threads and Beads I heard you two were banned from going their. You're better than this" He scolded them, seeing the two sisters look uncomfortable Nya decided to cut in.

"It was us sir, we were the ones who messed up the store" He raised a doubtful eyebrow at them.

"Really?"  
"Oh why did you have to make friends with troublemakers sweetie" Janet and Hanna's mom sighed.

"Their not troublemakers!" Janet defended, until a cute growl stopped her in her tracks.

"Stripe!" She squealed running to hug what seemed to be a lump of orange fur.

"Who's Stripe?" Cole, who had been keeping quite this whole time asked.

"He's the one I wanted to show you guys!" She beamed then turned around to see that Stripe was…

"A TIGER!" Nya screamed, her brave façade gone.

"Nya's scared of Tigers" Kai explained trying to look at Nya with pity while also trying not to laugh.

"Cool you have a tiger for a pet!" Jay exclaimed.

"Thanks! And he's not grown up get, he's still a tiger cub." Janet said bouncing Stripe on her hands "I got permission from mom and dad to keep him" She looked to see Nya still hiding behind Kai.

"Don't worry he won't bite" Janet reassured holding him out to Nya who shrieked and pressed herself closer to Kai.

"Uhhh…"

"Lets go back to the bounty" Zane suggested.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Janet waved hugging Stripe and the kunoichi followed the ninjas to the bounty.

* * *

By the time they reached the bounty it was already sun down.

"Welcome back students!" Sensei smiled as the ninjas and kunoichi walked up the plank.

"Where's Lloyd?" Christy asked, eager to tell him all about their first fight.

"Oh… resting…" Sensei replied cryptically. The ninjas blinked then walked into the bounty and into their room where Lloyd was nursing his arm.

"Hi guys" He muttered.

"Hi Lloyd! You missed a lot! Guess what? wegottofighttheserpintineandwesawthekunoichiindressesyoushoudhaveseenChristyLloydshewouldhaveblownyoursocksoff!anwayssowefoughttheserpintineandNyanowknowshowtodospinjitzu!shewasawesome!andwealsonowknowJanethasapettigercalledStripe!" (We got to fight the serpentine and we saw the kunoichi in dresses, you should have seen Christy Lloyd she would have blown your socks off! Anyways so we fought the serpentine and Nya now knows how to do spinjitzu! she was awesome! And we also now know Janet has a pet tiger called Stripe!) Jay blabbered in one breath. Lloyd looked at him with a face that said 'I have no idea what you said, and can't you see i'm in pain right now?"

"What happened to your arm Lloyd?" Christy asked, He took off the bandage to show a small-ish puncture hole.

"Sensei needed my blood for the tea" He bluntly replied.

"Wait were drinking blood?!" Jay cried.

"No silly! This tea is the kind where you throw on the ground like a smoke bomb!... I think" Lloyd shrugged then packed away the first aid kit. (Tea is for drinking… not for throwing on the the floor like a smoke bomb KK! -Anissa ; But they did it in the show! -Karina)

"So… Do we need to breath in the tea too?" Rosetta asked hugging her small body.

"I don't know"  
"I don't want to leave my childhood!" Christy sniffed looking at her tiny feet.

"I would" Kai muttered thinking of his childhood years ago.

"I don't! You're just saying that because you aren't supposed to be a kid!" Janet argued hugging Stripe tightly making him purr loudly.

"When did we get a tiger?" Lloyd asked, confused, no one bothered to answer him... Except Jay.

"I just told you!" Jay groaned in frustration.

"Yes but by now you should know none of us know what you're saying sometimes!" Lloyd retorted.

"Yea but I didn't know this was one of 'those times'" He quoted.

"Can we cut the 'leave childhood' talk? I need to go back home." Rosetta picked up her own shopping bag and headed out of the room.

"Naah I want to stay here more!" Christy objected linking arms with Lloyd, who yelped in pain.

"Oops sorry!"

"Well I need to go, mom must be so worried, sorry!" Rosetta yelled from the dock.

"We need to go too" Hanna said sadly, Janet nodded in agreement also picking up their bags.

After the ninjas (plus Christy) bid their farewells to the kunoichi, They stared intently at Christy "What?"

"What do you want to do?" Asked Jay "Games, cooking, ninja work, games, sleep, games, revision, games..." He offered, counting his fingers. "Wait did I say games already?"

"Yes Jay" Kai said flatly. The ninjas rolled their eyes as Nya giggled humorously.

"I want to spend time with Lloyd" Christy replied shyly.

"Too bad, my schedule is full, hehe sorry!" Lloyd laughed nervously. There was no way he will spend time with her!

"Oh" Christy looked down "I guess I could play some games then" The rest of the ninjas smirked at each other, time to play a little bit of Cupid.

"Actually I feel like you need some time off Lloyd" Kai smirked, snickering on the inside.

"Yes, rest is an important necessity in life." Zane added.

"Have a little fun kid!" Cole offered, Lloyd groaned, it was like they were trying to make him play with Christy!

"I hate you guys" He muttered.

"We love you too" Kai teased patting his back.

"YAY!" Christy shouted happily as everyone looked at her "Um...I mean yay." Christy corrected quietly as if they wanted an answer on why she was so excited. "Come on Lloyd I wanna show you something!" She said grabbing Lloyd's hand and leading him down the plank to the city park.

"Woah!" He shouted as she almost made him fly at the speed they were going.

"Lovebirds" Cole jokingly shook his head as the others laughed, going back to doing their own things.

-Lloyd's POV-

Oh come on guys why do you have to do this to me?! I mentally groaned… again.

"Look Lloyd!" Christy gasped as she pointed up to the sky. I looked up, it was a shooting star!  
"Quick make a wish!" She cried and immediately closed her eyes. I closed my eyes myself and started wishing. _I wish for all the candy in the world._ (YES LLOYD! XD Sorry I had to -K XD -A) Right after I wished that a man and his trolley came to where we were standing and started shouting "Candy! Candy! Who wants candy!"

"Nice!" I grinned, Christy laughed. I raced towards the cart and bought a few candy bars for me and Christy.

"What did you wish for?" I took a big bite of my candy bar, Christy winked at me and giggled "You can't say it otherwise it won't come true" (I'm pretty sure everyone can guess what she wished for…) She sat down and patted the grass next to her, I smiled then shook my head.

"Star gazing is my favorite thing to do" She said randomly, lying down with her hands under her head "Sometimes I can stay here for hours on end."

"Don't you need to go back home? It's getting late." I asked, concerned if her parents will get mad or not.

"Nope!" She replied still staring at the sky.

"Won't your parents get mad? or worried?" her face fell at the words 'parent'

"No" She said sadly "My mom's dead, and my dad is too busy to take care of me"

"Oh" I said in sympathy, I sat down next to her on the grass "I know how that feels, my dad is Lord Garmadon so as the green ninja, I have to defeat my dad for the world to be safe and I have no idea who my mom is. I don't even know if she's dead or not."

"I am so sorry for you!" Christy choked "Fighting your dad must be tough to handle, I really really sorry"

"I miss him so much." I said sadly. Christy looked at me in sympathy and hugged me… hugged me!

"I'm so sorry" She cooed, by the time I knew it I was crying…. Wait... Suck it up Lloyd! You don't cry! You're the green ninja! I shook my head and stood up

"I'm fine" I scoffed... Dangit Lloyd! Now you can't ask her to the dance...

-Narrator's POV

"I'm fine." Lloyd scoffed, then his eyes softened "Thanks I guess." and then left. With the touchy moment gone Christy sniffed then headed back home herself. "I guess not all wishes come true..." She muttered to herself, not noticing a slight gleam in the bushes.

"I'll get you sssoon Chrisssty" It hissed

* * *

 **Karina: *puts hands on her mouth and gasps* Oh my god i'm so sorry I did that! D'X**

 **Christy: You could have kept the fluffy moment!**

 **Karina: I know! *crying***

 **Max: *deadpans* You're not really crying are you?  
Karina: Nope!**

 **Everyone: -_-**

 **Anissa: Kk LOVES fake crying**

 **Karina: No I don't!**

 **Anissa: Yes you do!**

 **Karina: No I don't *Anissa and Karina starts fighting aggressively***

 **wowowowowowoowoowowowowow: Hi ;3**

 **Kai: 0-o who are you?**

 **wowowowowowoowoowowowowow: Someone who's name is so long the authors need to copy and paste it.**

 **Anissa: We did need to copy and paste his name… It's too long *smiles like the chesire cat in the disney movie 'Alice in wonderland'***

 **Kai: Mkay…**

 **wowowowowowoowoowowowowow: Its Cole idiot! XD**

 **Cole: … No…**

 **wowowowowowoowoowowowowow: Fine I'm actually Lloyd**

 **Lloyd: You're not me!**

 **wowowowowowoowoowowowowow: ….I'm Garmy?**

 **Garmadon: *eye twitches* NO ONE TRIES TO BE ME BUT ME!**

 **Anissa: That makes sense but it doesn't**

 **Jay: IKR**

 **wowowowowowoowoowowowowow: Fine fine fine! I'm actually…. *Pauses for dramatic effect***

 ***wowowowowowoowoowowowowow changed name to Misako***

 **Misako: HA! You got trolled!**

 **Anissa: *Teleports beside Misako* And I the Chesire Cat!**

 ***Anissa changed name to Chesire cat***

 ***Chesire cat entered the chat room***

 ***Chesire cat changed name to Anissa***

 **Anissa: HELLO! Hi Chesiy! *hugs the Chesire cat***

 **Karina: UGH THIS IS EXTREMELY CONFUSING**

 **Claudia: Your way to op for your own good *takes out a blunt spoon***

 **Chesire cat: Hi guys! AHHHHHHHHHH! THE CHESIRE CAT!  
Anissa: AHH ANISSA!**

 **Karina: Still extremely confusing**

 **Anissa: This is fun! *teleports next to Karina* You see...… *changes name to Chesire cat***

 ***Chesire Cat changes name to Anissa***

 **Karina: I sometimes really hate you Anissa…. or is it Chesire cat? I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!**

 **Anissa: I told the Chesire cat to do that… we LOVE chaos!**

 **Lloyd: You dont say…**

 **Anissa: And chaos is making you busy! And we like the fun in it! *Chesire cat teleports next to Karina***

 **Chesire cat: It is very funny… *grins***

 **Jay: Eth eceisrh tac si tno uspoepsd ot eb erhe!**

 **Chesire Cat and Anissa: HaHAhAhAHHAHAHHAHAH! CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE!?**

 **Chesire Cat: I got it! *holds a tongue as Jay ***

 **Everyone: -_-**

 **Karina: That kinda does it BRING OUT THE OP OP CANNON!**

 **Claudia: AY AY KHRISTMAS TREE!  
*Everyone but Anissa and Chesire Cat rolls out a large cannon and points it at Anissa and Chesire cat*  
Max: READY TO FIRE?  
Ninjas: CANNON'S ALL SET!  
Kunoichi: AMMO IS IN!**

 **Lloyd: FIRE!  
*Lights cannon*  
*Cannon shoots at Anissa and Chesire cat; They forget how to hack, and level goes from VIP to newbie*  
Karina: *Pants* O-Okay we did it  
Everyone: XD REVEIW!**


	10. Trouble

**-Chapter 10: Trouble**

* * *

 ** **Anissa: MRPHH!  
Max: *Wraps final duct tape on to her body* That does it, now Chesire Cat's turn.****

 **Cheshire Cat: 0-o**

 ***Cheshire Cat leaves (teleports)***

 **Kai: Okay….**

 **Karina: Now what?  
Christy: Now you authors will pair us up!  
*Ninja nod in agreement*  
Karina: *Sweat Dropping* Uhh I don't know how to write romance that much, Claudia?  
Claudia: *Shruggs***

 **Karina: *Looks at tied up Anissa* We need to bring her back don't we?  
Everyone: *nods*  
Max: *Sighs* And just when I wrapped her up, oh well *Takes out big pair of scissors*  
Anissa: MMMMFPPPHHHHTTTT!**

 **Max: *Raise eyebrow* Okay? *Peals of tape from mouth*  
Anissa: AHHHHHHH! *Crying* IT HURTS! *Evil voice* You will pay for what you have done to ME!**

 **Everyone: 0-0 Oh S* *Runs for their lives*  
Anissa: *Grabs scissors and unties herself* Well now thats done *Looks at the screaming people behind her* Review! Anyways! I will come for you! *runs after everyone with a sword that the Cheshire cat gave her***

 **Karina: *runs in front of the camera* OMG OMG WE GET TO WRITE FANFICTION AS HOMEWORK AHHHHH! BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! FAN GIRLS FOREVER! FANFICTION IS BAE! YES YES YES YES- OWWW! *Gets bonked on the head by Anissa***

 **Anissa: LUCKY!**

* * *

"Oh god we're late for school!" Lloyd panicked, rushing to get his bag.

"Why do we still need to go to school anyways?" Kai drawled as he changed out of his ninja suit "Sensei already got all the ingredients"

"Sensei says that the tea will take longer than he thought to brew" Zane explained, picking up his calculator.

"Lets hope we don't get shouted at" Jay hoped as Cole sighed.  
"Chances are to at least zero"

* * *

"Oh my god why are you guys so late!" Hanna cried as the ninja walked to the gate "It's already the second break!"  
"We were gone for that long?" Lloyd groaned then kicked a rock as he cursed.

"What happened!" Rosetta asked.

"Serpentine attack" Cole replied briefly "Held us down"  
"What were they up to this time?"  
"It seems they are still after Lloyd" Informed Zane, Christy gasped.

"Really why?"  
"We don't know" Jay blabbered. "We think he wants Lloyd's power! Or he wants revenge! Or he wants~"

"Deténgase!" Nya pouted (Yay! Spanish! It means stop...I think-Anissa).

"So now what?" Kai asked "Do we just go up to a teacher and say we arrived or what?"  
"I think you should go to the principal's office." Rosetta suggested.

"Okay" The ninjas bid farewell to the kunoichi and walked up to the principal's office, gulping.

"Principal Lauren?" Lloyd asked, opening the door halfway.

"Yes Luke?"  
"I'm sorry, me and my er…. friends were late" He apologized, Principal Lauren smiled.

"It's okay, your new student's. Do you have a reason for being so late?" She asked, Lloyd started sweating until Kai spoke up.

"Yes miss. The serpentine attacked Jamukai (I think thats how you spell it?) Village, where my and my friend's live" He answered solemnly, it was part true anyways.

"I'm so sorry!" Principal Lauren said in sympathy, "It's okay, you guys can go to the next class, hand this slip to the teacher!" She holded out a paper, which Nya took.

"Thanks Miss." They then walked out of the room where the kunoichi were waiting for them.

"What happened? Did the principal get mad?" Asked Christy.

"No she handed us a slip" Nya answered showing it to them.

"Is it a detention slip?!" Rosetta asked frantically.

"I don't think so" Jay took the slip from Nya and read it "Nope, it's to support why we are late"  
"Oh." Then the bell rang, the kunoichi looked up while the ninjas checked their diaries.

"Oh its English, and were having it together!" Jay said happily.

"Lets go!"

* * *

"Okay Class, lets play a game!" The teacher said instructing them to sit in a circle where the ninja looked at each other like 'what are we, toddlers?'

"We will learn our names by playing this game." The teacher explained "We will start with me and go around." She then crossed her legs and started to clap encouraging the others to do so as well. "*Clap clap* Miss Lung" The students sighed then decided to follow.

"*Clap Clap* Isabell"  
"*Clap Clap* Tommy"

"*Clap Clap* Jake"  
"*Clap Clap* Mika" The students looked at the ninjas to follow, the ninjas rolled their eyes and decided to do it for the sake of the teachers well being.

"*Clap Clap* Kai" The Teacher stared and checked her list at him as he quickly covered his mouth, the kunoichi sighed in exasperation and panic.

"*Clap Clap* Lloyd?" He facepalmed and groaned. "I mean Luke"  
"*Clap Clap* Hayden"  
"*Clap Clap* Ryan"  
"*Clap Clap* Nicole"  
"*Clap Clap* Rosetta"

"*Clap Clap* Janet"  
"*Clap Clap* Hanna"  
"*Clap Clap* Christy"

"*Clap Clap* Ny- Nami"

"*Clap Clap* Jay….. Errrr Jason!"  
"*Clap Clap* Aisu" 'At least he got it right' thought Lloyd

"*Clap Clap* Cooooooo, I mean Christopher!"  
"*Clap Clap* Rose" The teacher clapped once more.

"Okay thanks! Now please get on to your seat, we will be discussing about a _special_ topic" She grinned, the ninjas sighed in relief, at least they made it past the… name…. caling.

"What was that?!" Janet hissed as they sat down.

"We forgot our names okay?" Lloyd hissed back, the kunoichi sighed and decided to talk about this later.

"So the topic we will be working on for this week is…." The teacher took out a small controler and pointed it at the screen as she pressed the button on it. To the ninjas surprise and amusement, the topic was…..

"The protectors of Ninjago city?" The girl named Nicole echoed in excitement.

"Yes we will be discussing about the protectors of the city, also commonly known as the ninjas" She grinned then pressed the button again to show a page with the images of Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole.

"Can anyone tell me anything about them?" Miss Lung asked, nearly all of the class raised their hands, but ironically she chose Lloyd.

"The ninjas have elemental powers" He said, almost like he was reciting it…. which he kinda was. "Fire, Lightning, Earth, Ice and Creation. They lived in the monastery, on top of the mountain near Jamukai village, until the serpentine raided it, so they decided to live in a old pirate boat, now named the bounty, and now they are trying to defeat my da- err I mean Lord Garmadon. "

"How do you know that much?" The astonished teacher asked suspiciously.

"Uhhh... we met them in person?" Tried Jay. The teacher sighed.

"Sure, sure." After the teacher's gave them their homework the ninjas walked out of the classroom, accompanied with two raging girls and three exasperated girls.

"I can't believe you messed your names up!" Fumed Hanna.

"So?" Kai really didn't get what's wrong.

"So?! Really?! You could have 'blown' your cover!" She said doing quotation marks in the air.

"Oh!... This is bad!" Kai panicked….ish.

"Duh! Mr. 'hot-head'! We don't have the next class with you so PLEASE say your names correctly!" Janet scolded.

"Lets sort this out over lunch okay?" Christy who was quiet this whole time spoke up.

"Okay" the ninjas muttered in unison. When they reached the cafeteria hall, they saw something **very** unpleasing….

"Awww its vegetable week!" Jay groaned, as Janet silently cheered.

"She's a vegetarian." Hanna explained, though none of them even asked.

"Why would you eat such innocent plants!" Rosetta gasped.

"Why would YOU eat innocent living beings?!" Janet shot back.

"Potato" Christy suddenly and randomly said.

"What?" Both girls looked at her.

"Potato is neither a vegetable nor an animal" She deadpanned, "So you could eat it."

"Its still a plant!" Rosetta argued.

"If neither of you could eat ANYTHING" Christy said, quickly losing her patience "Then eat furniture for all I care!" She clarified.

"Its still made out of wood" Rosetta pointed out.

"Guh…" Groaned Christy dragging her hand through her hair "You guys are too much."

"You could eat rice" Jay piped up. The two kunoichi looked at each other and shrugged

"Okay" The group sighed in relief.

"Hey brat!" A rough, semi-familiar voice barked. The ninja groaned, and turned their heads. Standing their with his two goons, was Sam. He was sweating and more bulky than the last time they saw him, his fist was in his other hand, smirking deviously. "Ya missed me?"

"Maybe… You're so ugly we could maybe find some sympathy in our hearts and feel sorry for you." Kai smirked at his own comment, although it made Same more aggravated. This time the kunoichi weren't scared for the ninjas, they saw them fight and knew they could handle themselves fine.

"You stupid brat!" He growled, then charged at him. Big mistake, did he even learn anything since the last time? Kai smirked and flipped over him and then punched Nick, following with a spin kick.

"Draco Help me!" Cried Nick, Draco looked at Kai smugly then caught his foot and twisted it until he fell onto the floor.

"You'll pay for that!" Lloyd made the 'come' motion to Draco which he gladly did, as Draco ran to Lloyd he slid under him and kicked him where no man or boy should be hit, he recoiled in pain as he fell down on the floor with a loud thud. While Draco was clutching his *SENSORED* on the floor, Jay ran and used the momentum to slightly walk along the walls and jumped onto Nick who grunted in response.

"I pushed you into the wall last time, I can still do it again" Threatened Sam. Janet shook her head "Nuh uh you're not going anywhere" thinking about Nya's time when she did spinjitzu Janet decided to give it a try…. Even though it might mean they will get found out, it will be worth it if they get to humiliate Sam at the same time.

"NINJAGO!" She shouted, looking at her victims she realized there wasn't enough people, or serpentine to do what Nya did. So she decided to improvise.

"Over the planks" She muttered jumping over Nick's head, "Dodge the swords" Even though Draco didn't have a sword his fist was good enough, using the momentum from the last jump she spinned over him, a brownish red aura was slowly forming around her as she did so.

"And here comes the dummy!" Using the last of her effort she spinned as hard as she can, trying to knock Sam down. Mid-spin the auburn aura that was surrounding her became more physically shaped, thus creating the mini tornado she was hoping for.

"NINJAGO!" She repeated, this time more happily. Sam stood there wide-eyed, and decided to do the only logical thing, run away.

"Wait for us!" Nick cried running after him, followed by Draco, leaving Janet panting and smiling widely.

"You did it!" Cried Nya highfiving her "You go girl!"  
"Blown our cover huh?" Kai mimicked, punching her side lightly. She laughed and blushed "I guess i'm a hypnocrite huh?"

"Its was worth it though" Lloyd said smirking "They won't be bothering us anytime soon"

"You did great!" Laughed Cole grabbing her hand. Both of them stared at each other for a while before blushing and turning their heads away, eyes darting everywhere but the other. Lloyd snorted "Okay…. Awkward" Cole laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head "Sorry!" Janet looked down "Uhh... Cole? You are still holding my hands." He blinked then looked down as well "Sorry... Again" He un-linked Janet's hands from his and stepped two feet away from her.

"Awkward" Jay echoed, whispering into Zane's ear (Forgot he was there XD -Karina Me too! Did you turn him off?-A).

"Now that two of you have achieved spinjitzu" Started Zane, stepping forward. "Would you like to stay in the bo-" Unfortunately he was cut off by a very angry sport's captain.  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!" He barked "One of my star students came running to me, crying saying that your group has been bullying him!" The ninjas mentally groaned, They knew Sam didn't cry…. Or pled. Damit!

"We haven't" Zane answered truthfully "We were actually minding our own busin-" Once again he was cut off by the captain spitting in his face.

"YOU'RE LYING!" He spat "I KNOW MY STAR STUDENT WOULD NEVER LIE!"  
"I thought teachers weren't supposed to have favorites!" Jay whispered to Lloyd who shrugged. Then Christy sneaked out of the scene and ran.

"Well he did" Replied Kai bravely "And if you can't accept that, maybe you're not cut out for being a teacher!"  
"WHY YOU…." Growled the sports captain "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I HAVE OWNED THIS SPOT RIGHTFULLY! YOU'RE JUST A KID! IM NOT LISTENING TO WHAT YOU SAY!"

"But you will to me!" A strict voice replied calmly. They all turned around to see Principal Lauren, with Christy hiding behind her. "This young girl came up to me and told me what **really** happened, I have known Sam for a while Mister Boulder (Very interesting name….. wasn't my idea! -K It was mine! :D XD-A) And he is one of the naughtiest students in this school. I've wanted expel him for so long, for bullying the students but you always say that we should keep him for the benefit of the team. But now I know you're not fit for this job, Mr Boulder. So you're going to join Sam!" She declared.

"What! But I am the~" He answered back being cut by her

"No buts! I am the principal! I can always get a new coach for the school team! And you will be fired from now!" She shouted and pointed to the gates outside the window. "Sam Dumbkin! To the principal's office now!" She shouted through the speaker. When they teacher and principal left, the kunoichi were stuck watching the ninjas (sans Zane) roll around on the floor "DUMBkin?" Kai spluttered, banging his fist on the tiles

"He may be bad to us, but we still need to respect his thoughts" Zane said calmly

"OH COME ON ZANE! HE BANGED US INTO THE WALL!" Lloyd yelled, pointing to the now out of boundary area, where the crack still lays.

"But he is still human, like us" Zane pointed out.

"I wonder who the new coach is…." Mused Hanna turning back to go to their form. As she turned she saw a very angry coach.

"And you" He started, dangerously calm. "Since I still have a day, I declare that you will have detention!" The ninjas stopped rolling on the floor and looked at him.  
"The principal will not agree!" Christy warned.  
"Puh-lease! I'm my own human. I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!" He shouted, then slapped Christy on the cheek. Lloyd started growling uncharacteristically as his fist turned green.

"Lloyd stop!" Jay hissed, grabbing on to Lloyd's shoulder in an attempt to hold him back "COLE~ Help me!" He shouted using his other hand to try and stop Lloyd from murdering the coach. Cole nodded slightly and gripped Lloyd's other shoulder. Since Cole was the master of earth, his strength should not be underestimated, with one hand he managed to push Lloyd backwards. Seeing Lloyd was trying to help her gave Christy confidence. She smirked a little bit before punching the coach in the gut. As her fist went in contact with the rough skin, a pale yellow light blinded everyone. When it died out, they saw that the coach passed out, eyes a bit faded.

"It seems that Mr Boulder has gone blind" Commented Zane, Christy looked at her hands in amazement.

"Wa what? H-How did I do that?"  
"You're the ninja of light" Zane answered "It only seems fitting if you could bend light to your will. You just need to know how to control it." Christy gasped in awe as she grinned.

"I can't wait to do spinjitzu" Muttered Christy.

"We still have detention though"

"B-But I thoug-!"

"Even though Mr Boulder was…. bad. He was right, he is still a teacher at this school so we have to do what he says, until the end of the day." Sighed Zane.

"Oh come on!" Lloyd groaned "I got this whole day planned out! I was going to pran-" He stopped, then looked sheepishly at his teammates "Errr nothing!" He then whistled innocently.

"And you are going to the detention room now!" Mr Boulder shouted…. at the wrong direction.

"Mr Boulder!? We are here!" Zane said, for a millisecond Zane saw Mr Boulder blush but quickly denied it as his eyes was messing with his brain… err computer.

"Doesn't matter! Go now!" He demanded. The ninjas and kunoichi groaned… again as they walked up to the door. Feeling very angry Lloyd kicked open the door instead of opening it, thus knocking the door out of its hinges.

"HEY WATCH IT RUNT!" Mr Boulder barked "DON'T BREAK ANYTHING!"

"Like your not breaking anything yourself" Lloyd muttered under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT!"  
"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!" Lloyd mocked, mimicking Mr Boulder's accent...ish yelling.

"STAY HERE" Mr Boulder ordered, bending down and searching for the door, when he found it he picked the door back up and slamming back in the frame, locking it.

"Oh come on!" Whined Christy, caressing her cheek, where Mr Boulder hit.  
"How are we supposed to get out?" Questioned Hanna, kicking the door.

"OBEY THE RULES, NERDS!" he teased from outside the door.

"Like you do!" Jay echoed Lloyd's earlier comment.

"We will be stuck here forever!" Groaned Rosetta

"If I could bend light to my will… Am able to burn a hole in the wall!" Christy asked, thinking out loud.

"If only Sensei was here." Mused Zane, sitting on one of the desk, instantly standing up when he discovered spitballs plastered over every furniture in the room.

"Burn?" Kai asked, irritated and offended "How about me? My element is fire!"

"Yes Kai… but do remember our powers are not strong as kids, but since they were meant to be kids their powers will be stronger!" Zane pointed out

"Wait!" Janet grinned, pointing to the door "What if we used spinjitzu to break the door open!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Nya shouted happily, wanting to use her spinjitzu again.

"Ninjago!" Nya and Janet shouted, performing the move they now craved to do. Like the door wasn't even supposed to be there, they broke the door off its hinges with ease. Just to find out that there were iron bars behind that door!

"Oh come on!" Kai complained, kicking the metal bars, only to revive a sharp pain as he recoiled backwards "Ouch!"

"Hey" A voice hissed. The ninjas turned to see no one there... Except that the back window was open!

"I wonder who was that" Nya mused as the ninjas grinned at each other and climbed up the wall (SPOODER MAN!-K You mean Spider man KK-A). Fortunately because they were so small, the managed to squeeze through the tiny window, out into the open.

"Great ray-" Cole was cut off by the sound of slamming bars. They were trapped!

* * *

 **(This A/N is dedicated by Anissa XP... Well after the 7 ppl talking I guess -Karina)**

 **Karina: Okay that's done! Yayayayayay!**

 **Lloyd: ...I don't appreciate the fact that we were in detention and now were trapped -_-**

 **Karina: I WONDER WHO IS IT GOING TO BE?!**

 **Everyone: *in unison* Skales**

 **Karina: *growls* oh come on. Was it** _ **that**_ **obvious?!**

 **Christy: *scratching back of her head* Yeah, the hissing gave it away.**

 **Jay: And the fact that nobody was there! Only Pythor can do that!**

 **Karina: wait... It's SKALES IDIOT!**

 **Anissa: Do you think I was there? (boring tone)**

 **Everyone: No!**

 **Anissa: I think it was a random classmate called Draco…**

 **Everyone: Not Sam's gang!**

 **Anissa: There is only two people in the "gang" so how can it be one? (boring tone)**

 **Lloyd: He is a creep!**

 **Anissa: Who? Draco? (boring tone)**

 **Lloyd: YAAAAS! *angry***

 **Anissa: He is my former classmate you know… I hate him so much I used his name!**

 **Lloyd: Is he actually nice?**

 **Anissa: Eh!... No… Well he isn't nice to me, so I'm not nice to him, so he is bad to me, so I'm bad to him~(matter fact tone)**

 **Hanna: you're starting to sound like Jay ya know…**

 **Jay: HEY!**

 **Nya: That's why you're the motor mouth!**

 **Jay: Even you're against me?**

 **Max: Hi guys!**

 **Anissa: That was so random…**

 **Karina: I declare~**

 **Cheshire cat: Hello!**

 **Karina: AH! CHESHIRE CAT!**

 **Cheshire cat: I was born in America thou…**

 **Karina: which city?**

 **Cheshire: em… I forgot…**

 **Karina: AH! AMERICA CAT!**

 **Anissa: How random…**

 **Max: I know right!**

 **Sensei Wu: HAI GUYS!**

 **Garmy:I'm here too!**

 **LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO: Hi!**

 **Garmy: Who are you?**

 **LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO: Misako!**

 **Misako: I'm here ya know…**

 **LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO: I'm eh… Janet!**

 **Janet: I'm here too…**

 **LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO: Cole?**

 **Cole: Wha? Can't hear you! I'm playing video games with Kai**

 **LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO: I'm… waait for it... Waaaiiiiittttt fooor it… Pithur!**

 **Pythor: Even if you were trying to be me, You spelt my name wrong**

 **LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO: I'm…. Dareth!**

 ***LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO changed name to Dareth***

 **Dareth: Hai people! I'm am sooooo~**

 ***Anissa deleted Dareth from chat***

 **Anissa: I hate Dareth so…**

 **Karina: I hate him so much, his ego, his sh*tty attitude, his appearance and his... Well everything!**

 **Max: Me too!**

 **Kai: I dun mind…**

 **Cole: Me too**

 **Jay: Me thr~**

 **Anissa: This A/N is too long...**

 **Karina: Have a little fun!**

 **Anissa: Wats fun?...**

 **Claudia: Oh… the OP OP cannon…**

 **Karina: Nah, Get the NP cannon!**

 **Max: NP?**

 **Karina: No power!**

 **Max: Oh!... AYE AYE CAPTAIN POTATO BEE!**

 **Claudia: NO ITS CRYSTAL BEE!**

 ***shoots at Anissa***

 **Anissa: Wa? Where am I? OOOOOOh! An A/N! When are we going to start!**

 **Jay: bequeath.**

 **Anissa: An upload button! *presses the upload button***

 **Upload button: In 3...**

 **Karina: That is not supposed to happen!**

 **Max: I just realised we used the C C Cannon…**

 **Claudia: Now what! There is no NC NC Cannon…**

 **Jay: I'll build one!**

 **Upload button: 2…**

 **Anissa: Then what happens?!**

 **Upload button: 1… let the story begin!**

 **Karina: The upload button did not say that last tim~**


	11. Pure Light

**-Chapter 11: Pure Light-**

* * *

 **Karina: *reading script. other people dancing* One two three, one two three…. Now kiss!  
Christy: ….. No…**

 **Lloyd: Yes, no.**

 **Anissa: TESTING TESTING TESTING! OH! A MUSICAL BOX *shouts in the microphone***

 **Claudia: What. Wat are you doing?  
Karina: We're practicing for the prom scene.**

 **Anissa: oh! A banner!**

 **Karina: DON'T TOUCH THAT! *Loos at script* Lets take it from the top! One two three, one two three, one two-**

 **Lloyd: We're not kissing *Crosses arms*  
Christy: Yeah.  
Karina: Do you want me to make you dance with Sam?!**

 **Christy: NUUUUUU  
Karina: You're doing it anyways**

 **Christy: WHYYYYY**

 **Karina: Oh wait, *re-reads script* No, Hanna is supposed to dance with Sam**

 **Christy: YAY**

 **Hanna: NUUUUU**

 **Karina: *Takes out sunglasses, and presses herself against Hanna. Says in announcer voice* We need to take it to the moon baby (XDDDDD Sorry had to)**

 **Hanna: ...0-o**

 **Claudia: NO! *pulls Anissa back from eating the food* What is wrong with you!**

 **Max: Jay! Have you finished building the NC NC cannon yet?**

 **Jay: Wait a second… and done!**

 **Max: Shoot! *shoots at Anissa***

 **Anissa: WHA? WHERE IN DA WORLD AM I! Did I faint? The school dance (so not true) Is supposed to be three weeks away!**

 **Karina: Wait wait wait! Its supposed to be there! *Points at corner* ARGG! (There's like serious stuff going on and i'm just in the background like 'ITS THATA WAY!' XD)**

 **Christina: No... this is the prom practise… AND YOU'RE STANDING ON THE DANCE FLOOR!**

 **Max: ...Is she supposed to dance?**

 **Anissa: WHA!**

 **Karina: You're supposed to dance!... I think. *Re-reads script***

 **Anissa: What!**

 **Karina: Yes! Just dance! Ballet or jazz or what ever! Just dance!**

 **Anissa: OKAY! *dance the running man then changes her shoes and dances ballet***

 **Karina: … Anyways~ THAT'S SUPPOSED TO GO THERE! *Barks aways from the screen and runs backwards***

 **Max: …. -_-**

 **Zane: Is this how you dance? *Wiggles his hands*  
Max: *Facepalms* No, Tin Can.**

 **Rosetta: Are we supposed to dance the waltz?**

 **Karina: *from the background* NO ITS THAT WAY!**

 **Max: Maybe…. wait. KARINA ARE THEY SUPPOSED TO DANCE THE WALTZ?!  
Karina: I THINK SO! *Turns back to whatever she was doing* NO GAWD ITS THE GLASS ONE NOT THE ONE MADE OUT OF GOLD! **

**Random furniture guy: you said it was the gold one!**

 **Anissa: What is wrong with you! The gold one was perfect! Now we have to set it again! Move it a millimeter over to the right**

 **Random furniture guy: It's just the same!**

 **Anissa: Have you met me? Hey! NO! There!*Points to the right***

 **Karina: No! IT'S THE OTHER WAY! *Points to the left***

 **Anissa: It's the right! NO LEFT! *take off her ballet shoes and throws it at the random furniture guy***

 **Claudia: ….This is chaotic… And cheesy**

 **Nya: Is this what I'm supposed to wear? *Looks down at her japanese dress*  
Karina: NOPE! GLORIA WE NEED YOUR CLOTHING EXPERTISE!**

 **Gloria: OKAY! *turns to Nya* TRY THIS! *Holds out blue sheath dress*  
Nya: Hey! Isn't that the dress I bought in the last scene?**

 **Anissa: I'm into fashion as well ya know!**

 **Karina: I never knew….**

 **Anissa: I think the dress is too tight...It needs a bit more bling… And more shine...**

 **Kai: DUDE THE GHOSTS ARE OUTSIDE THE STUDIO!  
Lloyd: Argh! Why did we stop fighting Morro just to do this stupid practice?**

 **Anissa: It needs to be more spar~Skales! You and Fangtom are supposed to be at the forest! Not Ninjago city! Acybkjidiguscusbhjjhbn… I forgot your name… you are supposed to be on top of the mountain over there! *points far away***

 **Karina: ITS ACIDICUS!**

 **Anissa: I dun care! So please excuse me, I have to call the helicopter crew to send them to the mountain *holds out phone* Hello! Is this the manager of Ninjago helicopter service? The serpentine were supposed to be on the mounta-**

 **Max: THIS AN IS TOO LONG! RAGE QUIT! *Presses button*  
*BEEEEPPPPPPP***

 **Anissa: Hey! we haven't~*screen turns black***

* * *

"What?!" Cole yelled, banging on the bars "I **did** not just escape, just to be trapped again!"

"Well then you ssshouldn't have fallen into our trap then!" The now familiar voice hissed, a pleasing note in its voice.

"Skales!" The ninja said in unison. The kunoichi whimpered, their last encounter with the serpentine didn't go so well.

"Missssss me?" Skales grinned, next to him was Fangtom, who was smiling maliciously at Lloyd.

"What do you want?" Lloyd asked, flipping his green mask over his head, Fangtom simply chuckled,

"You." He smiled once again, and tried to dig his two... Umm four fangs into Lloyd's body. Aware of the venomous poison and it's properties Lloyd dodged, pressing himself on the back wall so Fangtom can't reach him.

"Ha! you little pesssk! Think you can essscape me?" He hissed "I might not be able to bite you… but you will ssstill come with me!" He turned to Skales whose face was in a frown.

"Get the rope!" He barked. Several Fangpyre warriors reached up and pulled a lever along the sides of the cage, bringing forth a rope which tightly wrapped around Lloyd's small waist.

"Help!" He screeched, flailing his arms everywhere. Kai looked on with panic and grabbed on to Lloyd's legs.

"What do you want with him!" Christy asked, holding on to Jay who was holding on to Zane.

"A true villain never exposssesss his plansss!" Skales proudly exclaims, a power hungry look in his eyes as Lloyd kept going higher.

"Pull!" Skalidor ordered, a bunch of Constrictai rushed forward and started helping in the process of bring Lloyd to their greedy hands…. err… tails…

"Hey!" Janet shouted, using her whip to tie onto Christy's legs, The rest of the ninja grabbed onto her, to keep the weight steady, with Cole at the very back.

"Never come without a backup plan!" Skales once again boasted, pulling down _another_ lever. Making 9 **more** ropes fall down, tying around the rest of the ninjas. Making them dangle in the air.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SON?!" A sudden harsh voice exclaimed. Lloyd tried his best to turn around and when he did, he saw….

"DAD!" He exclaimed "HELLLPPPP!" Lloyd wailed, grabbing onto the bars of the cage, making it impossible for them to bring him higher.

"I told you not to put the barsss there" Acidicus protested, right before he was knocked out by a black hand, followed by a smash in the head with the other.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SON!" The voice once again repeated. The ninjas knew who he was, but the kunoichi didn't. Frantically looking around to spot where the voice was coming from, the kunoichi didn't find anything. Because the one who was all black and hiding in the shadows was….

"Garmadon!" The ninjas exclaimed, copying what Lloyd has done, which was holding on to the bars on the side. With one mighty blow, Garmadon smashed the cage into bits and, freeing the ninjas and kunoichi. Intimidated by one giant black monster and 10 deadly and angry ninjas, the serpentine fled, terrified by the angry group.

"WE WILL GET YOU SSSOON!" Skales vowed, not before following the rest of his kin.

"Thanks dad!" Lloyd jumped into Garmadon's arms, fitting snuggly in his grasp.

"Thats your dad?" Christy questioned, thinking about the chat they had under the stars.

"Yep" Lloyd nodded, Garmadon looked surprised.

"Why were you in a cage?"  
"I don't know the serpentine wanted me" Lloyd replied, shrugging. Garmadon frowned.

"If they lay a hand on my boy!" He growled softly, the kunoichi looked at each other, for a evil dark lord he sure cares about his son. "I must go." Lloyd gasped "Why?"  
"You know why son." Lloyd sniffed, Garmadon gently laid him down on the grassy field of the school and disappeared into the shadows.

"THAT. Was your dad?!" Janet exclaimed in disbelief. Lloyd nodded once again, this time in annoyance. "So?"  
"He's so… black!" Hanna shuddered, Lloyd got more irritated.

"So?" He raised his voice a bit more. The ninjas stepped away, they don't need to deal with another angry Lloyd again.

"He has four arms!" Rosetta stuttered at the thought "Thats it!" Lloyd, in anger delivered a punch at Rosetta's face, only to be blocked by Zane.

"Don't let your emotions cloud your judgements." He said flatly, with his monotone voice.

"Like your dad." Jay added, but instantly regretted. Lloyd yelled in frustration and punched one of the standing bars.

"WHY. DO. YOU. KEEP. TALKING. ABOUT. MY. DAD?!" He growled, right before he bursted into tears.

"Ummm are you okay?" Christy cautiously asked, extending a hand to put on his shoulder.

"No" He sniffed. If they weren't in the circumstance they were in now the kunoichi would have awed, but they were too scared right now.

"Sorry to interrupt but you do realise that classes are over and we need to go back home?" Rosetta said, looking at the clock.

"No… Let's go back to the bounty guys." Lloyd grunted and muttered "I want to stay behind for a while" The ninjas nodded in understanding as the left with the kunoichi. As the team went to the bounty, they were greeted with a warm welcome.

"Students! You're back!" Sensei said, partly surprised "Where's Lloyd?" He asked, the ninjas started sweat dropping.

"You see..." Jay stuttered, instantly the ninjas cried "No!", Jay was known for his loud and quick sentences that seemed like only his parents can decipher.

"Let me." Zane gently pushed Jay out of the way, he turned to face Sensei as he spoke "We were stuck at detention by a teacher who's star student is a bully. He put us in detention and locked us there. We tried to use spinjitzu to open the door but there was a iron wall. Then Skales was at the window, we didn't know it was him so we went out, just to be trapped again, then Garmadon came to rescue Lloyd and us. The kunoichi were shocked to see how monstrous he looked which then angered Lloyd." He explained as Sensei looked at the ninjas with concern. "I understand it is hard for Lloyd to take that his father is whom he need to defeat. Give him some time."

"Hey, where's Christy?"

* * *

-Lloyd's POV-

Stupid teammates, don't they know what I've been through? Well apparently not (I WANNA THEM TO KISS DX-K)

"Are you okay?" Said a familiar voice, I whisked around to see Christy, looking at me with concern.

"No" I grumbled, looking away. I felt another weight squish me from the side…. Oh great she's hugging me.

"Do you mind?" I growled, she instantly un-hugged me (Is that even a word?-A), raising her hands in defense "Sorry"

"I guess its okay… Sorry about how I acted" I mumbled, hesitantly hugging her back.

"Its fine" She dismissed, sitting next to me. "So… Your dad's really important to you huh?"

"Yeah" I replied, looking at the ground "Like I said, I never met my mom. And besides my uncle he's the only family I have left."  
"Do you think he can change?" She wondered out loud, I looked at her in surprise "What?"

"Nevermind" She coughed, I shrugged, staring at her beautiful golden eyes. "Umm Christy?"  
"Yes Lloyd?"

"I-Is" I gulped nervously, sweating "Is it okay if you go to the dance with me?" (YUASASS-K WHAT! REALLY!-A)

"I never thought you'd ask" She grinned (So cheesy…-A Well u wrote it -_- -k I did not! You did! I only written until 'Do you think he can change' part!-A), I was grinning too…. Right until I realized what I said "Uhhh I'll be back!" and dashed into the boy's bathroom. Why did I ask! I can't believe myself. If the ninjas know… NOT MATCH MAKER! I think they will laugh at me… gawd why!

-Christy's POV-

Oh my goodness… Lloyd asked me to the dance! I was so happy you could hear my heart pounding from a mile away… Wait Lloyd! I thought realization as I ran to the bathrooms. Now, I don't know what to do! The girls are probably already sleeping, knowing them. And I don't want to just walk up to the ninjas and tell them Lloyd ran away because of me! They'll kill me! I just hope those serpentine are not going to come back for Lloyd!

-Narrator's POV-

"Lloyd?" Christy shouted, banging on the men's bathroom door. She sighed and paced around, wondering what to do. _I wonder what the other's are doing_ Mused Christy.

-Cole's POV-

Where's Lloyd? I know he needs a break but he's taking too long!

"Dude do you think Lloyd and Christy actually…." I gasped. When did Jay get so…. romance-y?!

"JAY!" Kai slapped him across the face "That's so wrong! Do you even know how old they are?! Do you even know how old WE are?!" I laughed silently.

"I'm pretty sure they didn't. It's irrational for Lloyd to do that at such young age. Get those thoughts out of your mind Jay." Zane sternly scolded. I laughed louder this time.

"Are you serious Zane? Come on, you we're part of our little 'cupid' thing before." I smirked as Zane's face started heating up.

"I'm back!" A feminine voice announced. We turned around to see Christy, a bit flushed but grinning slightly.

"What did Lloyd do?" Jay asked smugly. I punched him in the ribs and asked a more important question.

"Speaking of Lloyd. Where is he?" Christy's smile faltered.

"He doesn't want to come out of the school bathroom." She muttered. Hold on, what did SHE do?

"What did you do to Lloyd?" Kai said, slightly growling. Christy stepped back a bit.

"I-I didn't do anything! He just asked me to the da-" Woah, wait. WHAT?  
"WHAT?" We all exclaimed.

"OH MY SPINJITZU MASTER" Jay gaped like a fish "I didn't even know he had it in him." (XD OMIGOSH-A)

"We are so going to tease him when he gets back." Kai smirked, completely forgetting that Lloyd was embarrassed by this.

"But Lloyd's really embarrassed!" Christy reminded. We looked at each other and slapped our faces.

"Lets just go." I mumbled. Kai nodded, I guess he was too caught up in the moment for his over-protectiveness to kick in.

-Lloyd's POV-

OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH OHMYFREAKINGGOSH….. I've been saying that for the past few minutes now…. How could I have been so… Bleh!

 _Why did you even do that!?_

I asked myself over and over again, overlapping the 'ohmygosh'es.

 _Then again you didn't kiss her…._

"Lloyd!" I heard someone shout my name, I didn't answer. "Lloyd!" The voice shouted again. A loud bang was heard, which meant he opened the door (Wat? Don't tell me a _girl_ would open the door to the boy's bathroom!). I closed my eyes, hoping it was not the serpentine "Lloyd! There you are!"

"Kai?" I turned to face the concerned Fire wielder "Oh... It's you. Why did you come?". "You were taking so long we came to see what's up!" Cole said, brushing off what seemed to be wooden chucks from the smashed down door as Zane and Jay came in after him.

"Its nothing…" I muttered, crossing my arms as I turned away. "Go away…"  
"I didn't want to do this" Oh god, I thought as I head Cole crack his knuckles. With his immense strength, he started pulling me towards our home. My feet dragging in the dirt as we went.

 _God dammit Cole…._

As we arrived at the bounty, I saw that Christy already left. Thank god! At least I won't have to confront her anytime soon….

"Oh good morning Lloyd" My uncle greeted me. I looked up at the sky to see that it was morning. Yawning, I trudged towards me and the ninjas room and fell asleep instantly as soon as my face hit the pillow.

* * *

 **Karina: So a little fluffy chapter for Christy and Lloyd for all those non-existent fans out there:3… If you can call it that….**

 **Anissa: Not fluffy…. enough…. *Typing on Karina's keyboard*  
Karina: HEY! *Tries to pull Anissa away* GET. OFF!**

 **Anissa: NUUUUUUUU! I'M TRYING TO ADD THE FLUFF!**

 **Karina: NO!**

 **Anissa: Then you do it!**

 **Karina: What do you want me to do? Make him sing 'If Only' from descendants?!**

 **Anissa: YES!**

 **Karina: THIS IS NOT A SONGFIC! SEASON TWO IS A SONGFIC!**

 **Kai: *Looks at them arguing* ...Should we say anything?  
Jay: Nah, look at Lloyd's face! *Lloyd's blushing deep red* XD**

 **Kai: XD**

 **Cole: XD**

 **Zane: .-.**

 **Christy: ….**

 **Hanna: :P**

 **Janet: Doh *Facepalm* Come on girls…. We need to go shopping *Drags all of the girls away*  
Nya: Hey!**

 **Claudia: XD Hang in there s- Nya. DANG IT SPOILERS!**

 **Karina: *Stops fighting* Wait. Didn't we already post season 2 cause this is like, a rewrite? Then what are we spoiling?  
Claudia: The new shtuff we added, duh ;-;**

 **Karina: Ooooh .p.**

 **Claudia: *Facepalms***


	12. Pets

**-Chapter 12: Pets-**

* * *

 **Karina: Okay so… Something we have to deal with first. Kairocksrainbow: You asked if we could put your OC in… Welll-**

 **Anissa: NOOOOOOOO! NUUUUUUUUUUU! Nya is already light purple so ya...IT'S A BIG FAT NOOOOOOOO FOR M-**

 **Karina: SHUT UP IT'S RUDE!... But yeah. Sorry DX, But the other two authors don't really want your OC to be in our story… Sorry :(**

 **Claudia: ...**

 **Karina: Hmmm…. Wait. *Strangles everyone into a group hug. Whispers***

 **Claudia & Anissa: Fine…**

 **Anissa: It's still weird...but WHATEVA!**

 **Karina: Okay, we decided to make your OC a background character…. Is that okay?... I don't really want to hurt anyones feelings…**

 **Anissa: You hurt mine… *sobs***

 **Karina: -_- I meant ppl who I don't know! Geezes. MAX GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!**

 **Anissa: But I'm your BBBBBBFF!**

 **Karina: …**

 **Anissa: Best best best best best best friend forever… Like...many 'bests'**

 **Karina: -_- *Erases Anissa* Oh wait! I forgot to ask, if you accept to be a background character, which scene(s) do you want to be in? Here are some scenes in upcoming chapters...**

 **-Fashion show**

 **-School**

 **-A new serpentine tribe and their place**

 **-Darreth's dojo**

 **-Bounty**

 **-New serpentine's jail.**

 **-Toxic bogs**

 **-Forest**

 **And yeah!**

 **Anissa: *draws herself back* OI! I'm supposed to write too ya know.**

 **Karina: You don't know how I speak! I mean like sure, you write my sentences in the A/N's and I have to correct them because I won't say stuff like that!**

 **Anissa: YOU TOLD** _ **ME**_ **TO WRITE THE A/NS!**

 **Karina: True, but I didn't say that you** _ **could**_ **write** _ **my**_ **sentences.**

 **Anissa: I write Claudia's lines…**

 **Claudia: ...F*** you. YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL YOU B****! *Throws rocks at Anissa* AND I WILL THROW ALL DEM FORGIVENESS ROCKS BACK AT YA!**

 **Karina: ….Those two have been fighting for like…. Two weeks or so…. Three…. four?.. Idk….**

 **Anissa: I will keep them away!**

 **Claudia: And I throw them back at you again b***.**

 **Anissa: And I get them away!**

 **Karina: LET THE ROCK FIGHT BEGIN!**

 **Claudia: XD**

 **Karina: TAR TAR US!**

 **Max: OH NO YOU DON'T!**

 **Karina: Max! You're here! *Hugs him* Now you can help me break those two up!***

 **Claudia: I will never forgive you Anissa.**

 **Anissa: I told u I dun care if u dun forgive me, I'll still forgive u no matter it takes**

 **Claudia: Meh.**

 **Anissa: ...*looks up* OMIGOSH! ITS DRAGONFLY SEASON! I CAN WEAR MY DRAGONFLY SCARF!**

 **Kai: ...Wow… Just… Wow.**

 **Jay: Just start with the story already!**

 **Anissa: What?**

 **Jay: What?**

 **Anissa: What what?**

 **Kai: *facepalms***

* * *

"Good morning sis" Janet groaned, rolling off her bed. Like normal. The two kunoichi we're probably the most heavy sleepers in the Janision household. Squinting a bit, Hanna rolled over to grab her glasses (Yes, she wears glasses XD) and walked lazily towards the bathroom. Knowing her sister's infamous habit for taking so long in the bathroom, Janet decided not to take a shower today. Standing up, she walked over to her calender and checked it. It was Saturday!

"Hanna! Its Saturday!" She grinned, shouting at the door. "We get to spend more time with the ninjas!"  
"Oh please, you just want to spend more time with Cole" Was the reply from inside the bathroom. Janet was glad her couldn't see her deep blush, oh how she would tease her on end if she found out.

"D-do not!" She shot back, stuttering a bit. Confirming that she was indeed, crushing on the master of earth.

"Do too!" Her sister sang, laughing inside the bathroom. Stepping out of the shower, Hanna dried herself…. Not in the way you'd expect. When she tried to pick up her towel, a light breeze whooshed past her. Raising her eyebrow, she moved her hand to her left and the wind followed. Grinning she started spinning her hand, the wind copying her moves. Soon she was completely dry. Putting on her contacts, she quickly dressed into a see-through sweater over a turquoise sundress and burst through to their bedroom, startling Janet.

"Dude I LOVE my powers" She squealed. Janet grinned and nodded "Me too! When I was changing into my clothes. I heard mom from all the way **downstairs**! I think that… Being the master of animals, I get animal abilities!" She grinned "Isn't that awesome?"  
"It sure is!" Hanna high fived her sister. "By the way. what DID mom say?"  
"Oh" Janet frowned "I think… they are planning to bring us somewhere" Hanna copied her frown.

"What? Oh, now we can't see the ninjas!" Janet smirked.

"Thinking about a certain red ninja?" Unfortunately her sister wasn't in another room, so Hanna's blush was pretty obvious.

"Ha! So you DO have feelings for Kai!" Hanna blushed deeper.

"No I don't!"  
"Do too!" Janet laughed, echoing what she said just a few minutes ago. Hanna groaned.

"I _hate_ it when you copy what I say" She muttered under her breath. Janet laughed louder.

* * *

"Mooooom~ I don't want to go to the museum!" Rosetta whinned. It was morning and while Rosetta wanted to go and see the ninjas, or more specifically; Zane, her mother had other plans.

"It's for your history test!" Her mother reminded her. "Don't you remember?"  
"No…" She muttered shamefully.

"Whats going on with you? You never forget a test, and you never really daydream…. Have you found a boy to your liking?"  
"Wha? N-No!" Rosetta quickly said, stuttering. Her mother smiled widely "You have! What's his name?"  
"Nothing!" Rosetta wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Why did mothers have to be so embarrassing?

"Aww come on. You can tell your mother" Looking at her mother's pouting face, She groaned.

"Zane" She said quietly. Her mother squealed. "Change of plans, we're going to see your crush!"  
"MOOOMM! HE'S NOT MY CRUSH!" Rosetta whined, blushing as red as Kai's shirt. "H-He's just a friend, t-that's all!"  
'But your tone and face says otherwise" Her mother pointed out. Dragging her daughter out of the door, she asked "So.. Where does he live?" Knowing she can't win this battle, she muttered out a random place. Excusing herself to the bathroom, she buried her head in her hands and quickly dialed Zane, saying that her mother wants to meet him.

 _Well this is going to be chaotic_ She thought.

* * *

"Come on dad!" Christy whined. Her dad; who was always invisible (yes her dad is Paleman XD) shook his head and crossed his arms. Being mute, Christy usually had a tough time to actually know what her dad was saying. As they never had the money to actually let Christy take sign language lessons, she felt like she was the only person in the house. With her mother being gone and all.

"Please~" She begged. "I really, really, _really_ want to see my friend today!" Her father shook his head once again.

"PLEASE!" Her father sighed. This had been going on since he informed to her (he wrote on paper) that they we're going to have lunch somewhere outside town. But Christy was persistent and wouldn't give up.

"PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRIES ON TOP!" Another shake. Groaning, Christy stopped back into her room yelling "YOU'RE THE WORST DAD EVER!" Even though she didn't really mean it, it hurted a lot for the invisible man. Sighing, he lowered his cap and trudged out of the door.

-Christy's POV-

I curled up into a ball in the corner of my room and sobbed. Why couldn't I see Lloyd today? Why can't my mother still be alive? Why did my dad have to be mute? So many questions, but so little answers. I stayed like that for a while, when I didn't hear any activity downstairs I realized that dad must have gone out already. Debating whether or not if I should still see Lloyd, I stared at a picture of me, my dad and my mom all holding hands. I shed one more tear before grabbing a coat and running out of the door. Completely forgetting to lock it.

 _I bet Lloyd will help me get better… Maybe even help me_ I thought as I walked towards the direction of the bounty.

(Love at first sight huh Christy? XD)

* * *

-Narrator's POV-

"Why are you all going out?" Lloyd whined. Currently, all four of the ninja were dressing up. Planning to go somewhere to spend their weekend.

"Sorry kido, I got a date with Nya" Jay hummed, stopping when he saw Kai glare at him. (XD I JUST realized that they are still kids .p. whoops… Then again they are like 12… so….)

"I'm going out to get something to pay for our bills" Cole said, grabbing his phone.

"And I am going to get some shopping supplies because SOMEONE" Kai stared at Zane, who was lost in the clouds for a moment "Apparently has a date with his _girlfriend!_ " All of the ninja, including Lloyd 'ooh'ed at this.

"It's not a date." Zane deadpanned "We are just meeting up. Rosetta's mom wants to meet me, that's all."

"Or is it?" Jay raised his eyebrow. Zane narrowed his eyes. Well, it seems that someone has his humor switch on today.

"Oh come on Zane, we all know you like her" Kai smirked.

"Say's the person who has a crush on _Hanna_ " Zane shot back, proud of his accomplishment. Kai looked at him, not reallyexpecting him to say that.

"W-well….. Cole likes Janet!" Sure, place the blame on someone else…. even though it's not a blame.

"Hey!"

"It's true though" Lloyd added. Cole turned towards him. "Say's the person who asked _his crush_ to the dance"

"I thought we agreed to never talk about this." Lloyd grumbled, turning his head away. Zane looked at his watch.

"I need to go now. See you soon!" The other ninjas followed his example. Leaving Lloyd behind, sighing he flopped on the couch and lazily flipped through the channels, having nothing else to do.

"Hello?" Lloyd fell of the couch in shock. Why was Christy here?

"Is anyone home?" She asked again, coming into the living room. Lloyd started crawling backwards, trying to hide from the female.

"N-nobody's home!" Lloyd foolishly blurted. Christy raised her eyebrow. Smirking, she looked around and managed to spot a tuft of blonde hair. Slowly walking towards it (Being the master of light, her footsteps are **really** quiet) she quickly bent down and yelled "BOO!". Soon a loud feminine scream could be heard.

Christy laughed, clutching her sides. Lloyd panted loudly "You startled me!" He slapped her playfully. Christy laughed louder, till tears of laughter started streaming down her face. Lloyd buried his face in his hands and groaned loudly, blushing as red as the couch he sat on previously.

"Oh the gods hate me."

* * *

"So... This is Zane?" Rosetta's mother asked. The three were currently sitting in Chen's Noodle shop (XD-A), Rosetta's eye's darted around the room.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you" Zane bowed politely.

"You don't have to be that formal. However you act around my daughter will be fine to act around me." She laughed. Zane felt his gears heating up from embarrassment and chuckled awkwardly "Will do, Miss Waterson."  
"So… The introductions are finished… heh" Rosetta rubbed her arm shyly. Zane mentally laughed as he saw her glare at her mother for a second. "So.. Should we order?"

"You know my friend, Cole loves it here." Zane commented randomly. "Noodles are his second favourite food. The first one; cake." Rosetta looked at him in shock.

"I didn't know that."

"But you should…" Zane said, chuckling. Soon, the two secret ninjas started chatting away. While Mrs Waterson ordered the food. It was convenient that the two were sitting together, so they could talk about some…. secret…. things.

"...And then Lloyd asked her to the dance!"

"What?! Really?! I don't believe it! He is always like, I hate all this sappy stuff and I'm going to leave!" Rosetta laughed. After a while the food came. Rosetta grinned and started digging into her steak. And to Zanes slight disgust, stinky tofu. Out of all the food, he disliked stinky tofu the most. Which was ironic because he was a robot and he wasn't supposed to have disagreements in this kind of thing!

"What's wrong Zane?" Rosetta asked with her mouth full. Zane pulled a face and started poking the spongy surface of his food.

"Not to be rude" He started. "But, errr…. I don't really like tofu…." Rosetta blinked.

"But you're…. You're Zane! You like everything!" She whispered. Zane shrugged and excused himself to the bathroom. Once inside, he flipped off a switch labeled 'Taste Buds'. Walking back to their booth, he sighed and slid into his chair. Poking the tofu, he swallowed it down. As he expected, it tasted like nothing. He ate all of it, happy that he didn't have to experience the taste. "Well it was nice meeting you Zane, and now I see why my daughter likes you so much." Miss Waterson smiled. Zane stopped eating to face her and bushed.

* * *

"Staph it Christy!" Lloyd screamed, waving his arms backwards. Currently, Christy was chasing him around the bounty, her face supporting a cheeky grin.

"I'm… Home?" Cole announced, right before seeing the two kids (he's a kid too I guess :T) run in front of him. Suppressing a laugh, he leant down and grabbed them. A bit difficult due to the change in his size.

"Get away Christy away from me Cole!" Lloyd yelled playfully. Christy's grin grew wider and started tickling the blonde. Cole laughed again and let go of the two. Lloyd instantly started sprinting away, with Christy hot on his tail. Cole shook his head and placed his phone and his credit card down, it was a bit hard to get money for the bills since well…. He was a kid and nobody wanted to listen to him, nor give money to anytime soon. So… let just say, he had to use some 'physical' tricks to persuade them.

"You two better be back for dinner!" Cole shouted as he saw them run off the ship. "I'm cooking today!" He added. But it only made them run faster.

* * *

 **** **"** **This is boring" Janet muttered as they walked towards the back of the stage. Their parents decided that Hanna should start modeling again and brought the two sisters to a show they signed up for.**

"I don't know" Hanna smiled slightly as she brushed her hair for the millionth time this day. "I just wish Kai was here." She whispered under her breath, slipping into her dress she bought with the other kunoichi's. Just then, the director walked in "You're up miss Janision." Taking a deep breath she walked onto the stage. She haven't done any modeling since the time her baby brother was sucked into a portal. (:O FORESHADOWING) She walked up on the platform. She saw her family, friends, some other people, snakes… Wait, snakes?! She stopped immediately, staring at the reptiles who were waiting for her move, just like she was. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Janet's eye's narrow. Signaling that she knew they were there too.

"What are you doing?" The director hissed. She saw a bit of blood on one of the snakes hands. That was it. With one swift motion, she jumped up and roundhoused kicked a hypnobrai on instinct. Thinking that she hitted one of the audience, the director barked at some other people to call the police. Hanna ignored the shouting and ran towards her family. Taking out her bow in her purse she nodded at Janet who took her whip out.

They both started charging at the group of snakes, weapons in hand. The snakes hissed back and got into a fighting stance. Everyone else, was too shocked to move or even run away.

Rushing forward. Janet delivered an uppercut and wrapped her whip around a venomari waist. Hanna was targeting the hypnobrai with the bloody arm, shooting multiple arrows at him. Turning around, she saw that a constrictai was sneaking up behind her sister, who was too focused on dodging the reptile's acid to notice. Firing a final arrow at the hypnobrai, she turned towards the brute snake and ran towards it. Suddenly, she started feeling stronger as the wind which was ironically surrounding her grew stronger and faster.

"NINJAGO!" She blurted out. Before she could stop herself, she started spinning. Creating a vivid pink tornado around her body.

"You're doing spinjitzu!" Janet squealed, (SPANJATZO PEOPLE!-A) copying her moves and creating her own brown tornado (You know what. I'm just going to say, she's the brown ninja cause it's easier. -K). Their friends and family stared at them in shock, confusement, awe and concern. (TOO MONEY EXIPRESSOINS KALINI!-A …. -_- -K) The serpentine, seeing that they didn't really have a chance, left. Except the one Hanna had captured under her mass of arrows.

"Why do you have blood on your hand _snake?!_ " Hanna hissed, spitting out the world 'snake'. Janet walked forward and wrapped her whip around him, just encase he tried to escape.

"The two pesky ninjas (hint hint.) tried to sneak into our base and sabotage us from the inside!" He retorted "What _were_ we supposed to do?! Host a tea party?!" (SURE!-A) Janet snorted under her hand.

"Who do you think he means?" Hanna whispered to Janet. She shrugged.

"The green brat and his insufferable friend" The snake hissed. "Can I like, Go now?" He tapped his foot impatiently "Being bested by two kids ain't good for my reputation ya know." Janet rolled her eye's and retracted her whip. The snake looked around and then ran outside.

"What… Who was that?!" Their mother screamed, clutching her hair. Hanna grinned sheepishly.

"Err… We're part of-"

"We're part of a secret police team!" Janet interrupted, glaring at the wind wielding kunoichi. Hanna shrugged, nodding slightly.

"Yeah."  
"Arn't you a bit too.. young?" Their dad asked. They chuckled nervously.

"Err... They accept children?" She shrugged, clearly not knowing what to say. Suddenly the police burst in. Hana and Janet sweatdropped and started running out of the door, ignoring their family's cries.

* * *

"Have you seen Lloyd or Christy?!" Hanna yelled, bursting into the bounty. She snorted a bit when she saw Cole cooking with a orange apron with little heart shapes on.

Cole stopped his cooking and looked at them slowly "Yeah. They ran out of the bounty chasing each other a while ago." Janet cursed inwardly and started stomping outside. You could hear her shout for Lloyd and Christy from a mile away.

"What? What happened?" Cole asked, finally taking off his ridiculous apron. Hanna twiddled her thumbs nervously "We think that the serpentine might have gotten them." In an instant, the two girls were blinded by a fierce blackish brown tornado. As it disappeared, it showed Cole in his ninja garb "When are we going?"

* * *

-Cole's POV-

"Okay move out gang" I ordered. Me, Hanna and Janet called up the other ninjas and kunoichi, so we could all go together to find the two lovebirds (XD).

"How are we supposed to get to Ouroboros?!" Jay squeaked "We don't even know if we can summon our vehicles as children! Heck, we don't even know if these new weapons can summon vehicles!"

'We still have to try" The ever persistent hot-head said, taking out his fire hilt... Thing. Closing his eyes he started to glow. When the glow faded, There was a ginormous red salamander next to him.

"Gah!" He screamed, jerking backwards. The salamander looked at him in confusement.

I groaned in exasperation "So we get pets…. And not vehicles…. Great. How are we supposed to get to Ouroboros now?!" Jay shrugged then took out his own nunchucks. Swinging them in a circular fashion, he also glowed and next to him appeared a parrot.

"Great. We got two talkative entities in our party now. Joy" Kai said sarcastically. The parrot squaked in irritation.

"Joy, joy, joy, joy" It repeated.

"OHHHHHHH! Are you just the sweetest the most charming thing ever! Yes you are yes you are!... I'm going to name you… Domino!" Jay cooed uncharacteristically. I slapped my face.

"He need's a awesome name. How 'bout Magma!" Kai grinned, feeling satisfied... I think "Magma it is." Janet tried hold back a laugh.

"Y-y-you do know your pet is a girl right?" She fell down laughing. Kai cringed in disgust

"A girl?!"

"Good grief let's go now!" I groaned once again. Rosetta shook her head with excitement "No way. I wanna see what I get!" She took out her spear and started waving it around unprofessionally. A snake appeared next to her.

"Gah, a snake!" She screamed, terrified. She jumped into Zane's arms in fear "Out of all the animals I get, why a snake?!"

"She hates snakes" Hanna informed, giggling slightly.

"I wonder why" Mused Janet "Snakes are so cute!" She squealed, rubbing the vibrant colored snake (I agree!-A).

"Are you sure?" Kai asked. Janet stopped and shuddered at the remembrance of their scaly friends. Suddenly she looked up thoughtfully "I already have Stripe…. Do I also have a...Weapon animal too?"

-Narrator's POV-

"I dunno…" Cole shrugged. Janet's face scrunched up in thought. Nya took out her fans and flicked them open. The others did the same. Zane had a wolf, Nya had a baby seal, Hanna had an eagle and Cole had….

"A mole?!" Cole said in disbelief.

"Dude…." Jay managed to say, before he started to laugh hysterically. Cole rolled his eyes and started walking "Come on Zap trap…. Guys…. Let's just walk" The majority of the group groaned and followed him, their pets trailing behind them.

* * *

-Christy's POV-

"When are they gonna let us goooooooooooo" I groaned. We were trapped in some kind of vegetable stone thing cage… At least that's what Lloyd told me. Lloyd looked at me "Face it Christ. They're never going to let us go" I looked at him, smirking.

"Christ? What am I? A boy?" Lloyd blushed and looked down.

"I dunno… A nickname I guess?" He chuckled sheepishly. A snake who is guarding us banged at our cage "Quiet chumps!".  
"Chumps?" I raised my eyebrow as I whispered to Lloyd "What is it with everyone and their lousy nicknames?" He snorted slightly. Suddenly, they heard the sounds of hissing. Turning around to the source, we saw Lloyd's dad walking towards us with his golden thingy in his um… four arms?

"Dad?" Lloyd blinked. "What? What is…. What is happening?" His dad was about to talk, until the ninjas -FINALLY!- came to our rescue…. ummm why are they so sweaty?

"We… Are… Finally….. here…" Jay huffed, leaning on the side of a wall. Lloyd snorted slightly and banged on the cage "GUYS UP HERE!"

"We're... coming...!"

-Narrator's POV-

"We're... coming...!" Cole managed to say. Suddenly a loud blast went their way.

"Dad?" Lloyd repeated, looking at the tyrants weapon; which was currently smoking.

"Get out!" Garmadon yelled (for no apparent reason) and faces his weapon at the remaining ninjas.

"No!" Both Christy and Lloyd cried, clutching the bars of their cage in despair (drama much?). Suddenly a large red lizard tackled the lord and managed to force him onto the ground, then a fairly long rattlesnake started wrapping itself on various serpentine.

"What?" Christy raised her eyebrow in shock, who were these animals?

"Go... Amber!" Kai cheered, taking out his own sword and activated it. Soon, the whole team and their pets were battling with the serpentine.

"NINJAGO!" Hanna shouted, trying out the spinjitzu move she learned recently. Everyone in the room gaped, even the villains.

"Oh why did it have to be venge stone?" Lloyd groaned, kicking the cage. Looking at the ninjas pets and then looking at her own weapon, Christy took it and inspected it thoughtfully.

"I still wonder why they haven't confiscated our weapons yet…" Shrugging, she closed her eyes on instinct and then there was a ball of light, floating next to her.

"GAH!" Lloyd squealed. Christy giggled and then went to touch the light. As her hand made contact with the surface, it started to flash. As it flashed colors, you could see a petite human shape laughing in the middle.

"Can you get the key for us?" Christy asked, not fazed by the event. The petite fairy nodded and floated towards the gaps of the cage. Looking around, she saw the gleaming key on one of the Hypnobrai tails, swinging it as if it was a toy. Zooming towards the key, she grabbed it and flew back to her owner.

"Thanks... Faith!" Christy grinned as her fairy grinned back, liking her new name. As Christy opened the cage, Lloyd looked at his hands.

 _Do I have a pet?_ He wondered.


	13. Moving In

**-Chapter 13: Moving in-**

* * *

 **Anissa: YO WAZZUP!**

 **Karina: Um… wtf**

 **Anissa: I said! BE! GANGSTER LIKE!**

 **Karina: Okay... Your moves are so flyyyyy~... Yo?**

 **Jay: Yo dude this is ma jammmm~**

 **Cole: Sup?**

 **Lloyd: Dem moves are so fly yo!**

 **Zane: ...Hello, greetings!**

 **Anissa: I SAID GANGSTER LIKE!**

 **Zane: Oh… wait *flips on a switch* Yo dudes! Wazzup!**

 **Chen: DEM BUTTONS!**

 **Anissa: Wut?**

 **Clouse: Master Chen… Don't get angry at the mwahhh buttons**

 **Anissa: Mwahhh buttons?**

 **Author: That's how he speaks...l-**

 **Anissa: NUUUUUUU! DA FOURTH WALLLLLLLLLLL!**

 **Karina: How many times has our walls broke?**

 **Anissa: one… two… three… four… five… six… SIX! Wait six? NOT SIX! MY UNLUCKY NUMBA!**

 **Karina: It's my lucky number thou...**

 **Anissa: *dramatic gasp* WHYYYYYYYYY! WE ARE SOOOO OPPOSITE!**

 **Zane: Opposites attract… North and south poles… Magnets…**

 **Anissa: ZANE! WE ARE TALKING ABOUT BEST FRIEND RELATIONSHIPS!**

 **Karina: Or maybe, love relationships... Like GREENFLAME AHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Anissa: I dun ship greenflame… How does it work? Are they GAY?!**

 **Karina: It's basically... Yep. Cause like in the show they shown a lot of protectiveness to each other and even have a scene like wait...**

 **"Don't worry squirt. I'll protect you" *ruffles hair***

 **"Don't touch my hair!" *Grins***

 **Karina: DAWWWW SO CUTE! /)^3^(\**

 **Anissa: … That shows BROTHER relationship!**

 **Kai: DAMIT KARINA!**

 **Lloyd: I'm... I'm leav- what is life anymore... *Leaves***

 **Anissa: What is what! Is is is! Life is- *Karina stuffs paper into her mouth***

 **Karina: Damit you guys. I like the ship. I have my own opinion. I don't care it's my OTP next to Pure Light**

 **Claudia: You DO know that it makes a love triangle?**

 **Karina: ...Wai. You ruined my life.**

 **Claudia: ;-;**

 **Anissa: Or A LOVE SQUARE!**

 **Karina: What? Ain't both ships have Lloyd in it so technically it's just a love triangle?**

 **Anissa: KAI AND HANNA!**

 **Karina: Ohh... As we go way off topic. I WISH NINJAGO WAS A MUSICAL IT WOULD BE SO HILARIOUS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Max: ...**

 **Karina: CAUSE LIKE I MEAN ZANE SANG THE BABY SONG AND KAI'S ACTOR SANG LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR. IF THOSE DON'T COUNT THEN THEY ALL SANG 100 CUPS OF TEA EXCEPT LLOYD. DAMIT LLOYD I WANNA HEAR YOU SING! WAI DX. THEY BETTER MAKE THE NEW NINJAGO MOVIE A MUSICAL!**

 **Anissa:... IMA LEAVING!**

 **Karina: Wats wrong with you and caps?**

 **Anissa: I DUNNO! Anyways… 100 bottles of tea on the wall! 100 bottles of tea! You take 1 down, pass it around! Then 99 bottles of tea on the wall! 99 bottles of tea on the wall! 99 bottles of tea! You take 1 down, pass it around! Then 98 bottles of tea on the wall! 98 bottles of tea on the wall! 98 bottles of TEA! You take 1 down, pass it around!~**

 **Karina: ...it's bottle of tea ON the wall not of the wall idiot... *She fixes it* There we go.**

 **Anissa: You take 1 down, pass it around! Then 86 bottles of tea on the wall! 86 bottles of tea on the wall!~**

 **Claudia: Pfffftttt this AN is to long**

 **Max: I agree... *Hits the button***

 **-one hour later-**

 **Anissa: THEN THERE IS NO MORE TEA ON DA WALLLLLLLLLLLL!**

 **Max: This isn't working *Keeps slamming his hand on the button***

 **Karina: -_- I'll do it. *Looks up and grabs something. Then pulls down the black screen like a curtain* BYE!**

 **Anissa: LET'S SING ANOTHER SONG!**

* * *

"Curse you ninja! You're even more annoying when you're kids!" Garmadon hissed.

"Then why did you make us kids?" Nya deadpanned. Garmadon shrugged "It seemed like a good idea before"

"Let's go!" Christy shouted. Everyone turned to her. She was riding on top of a ginormous four headed dragon.

"ROCKY!"

"SHARD?!"

"WISP?!"

"FLAME!" Their respective owners shouted, looking up.

"Hai guys!" Lloyd grinned from the saddle "Hop on!" They all jumped on the massive dragon and flew away, leaving behind a steaming mad tyrant.

"Mhmmm I think I'll call you…. Ultra!"

* * *

"Where have you guys been?!" Sensei scolded as the Ultra Dragon landed.

"But-"

"No buts!" Sensei whacked his stick at Kai's head.

"Bu- Err…. Sensei, we were kidnapped!" Christy exclaimed. Sensei's eyes widened and started to mutter.

"I knew it wouldn't be safe…" He looked up "Contact your parents. You're moving to the bounty." The ninjas and kunoichi gasped.

"WHAT?!"

"Really?!"  
"Wow!"

"Why?"

"After today's events you should know that the kunoichi aren't safe in their homes. I think it's best that they move in with us so they have more protection."

"But what about our parents?" Rosetta asked "Won't they be suspicious?" Sensei winked uncharacteristically

"I'll handle that."

-Hanna's POV-

We are moving in with the ninjas! Wow... That's exciting.

"So can we?" Janet asked our mother once more. She nodded slowly.

"If it's okay with your dad... I'll miss you two" She bent down to hug us. I smiled and hugged back.

"Thanks." We rushed into our shared room and started to heave our suitcases from the back of our closets. I stared at my empty fuschia colored suitcase.

"What do we bring?"

* * *

-Narrator's POV-

"Hi girls!" Nya waved as they met in school grounds "Wow I won't be the only girl in the bounty anymore!" They laughed.

"I have a question Nya... What kind of essentials are we supposed to bring?" Hanna asked.

"Pretty much everything" Came Nya's slightly unhelpful reply. Seeing the confused looks on her friends faces, she elaborated.

"The bounty is a flying ship. We usually don't stay in the same place forever. So yeah, try and bring most things for one; the different places and two; you sometimes get really bored with the boys hogging the games area" She whispered the last part. They did one last high five before going back to their classes, starting a mental checklist in their heads.

-Some time later-

"Packed!" Hanna grinned, tugging her overly packed suitcase up the hill. "So are we going now?"

"It's a Monday Hanna. You can't expect them to let us skip school."

"But we are already going to skip the rest of school term when we step on the ship!"

"...Touché"

"We still have to. Come on, I can tell Sensei to pick us up at school."

"Fine..." Hanna grumbled as she, her sister and Nya trudged up the hill.

"We all packed!" Christy's enthusiastic voice said as they reached the top. Nya told them about the meeting spot they have to go to at the end of school and settled off.

"Science." Lloyd groaned as he read his times table on the way on walking towards the classroom "Oh great."

* * *

After school, the ninjas and kunoichi gathered at the front entrance to wait for the bounty to arrive.

"I bet 100 dollars that Sensei is going to dramatic entrance in" Kai whispered to Jay.

Next thing they know, the huge ship came flying down. The younger students in the playground couldn't help but stare in awe as it descended onto the front yard. Kai looked at Jay, who rolled his eyes and handed him the money.

Behind them, the students started to chatter away.

"It's a freaking flying ship!"

"Wow…."

"Ain't that the ninjas?"

"Why are they here?"

"Do you think they are here to recruit me?"  
"Nah.. It's obviously me!"

"Move out of the way you piles of garbage! They're after me" (I'll give anyone free cookies if they knew who this is ;) Hint; it's a certain bully from the original who dances with Lloyd…)

"NO they're going to recruit me!"

The ninjas shuddered at the crazy fans as Sensei walked off the bounty and stepped in front of his students.

"Ready?" He asked

"We think?" Christy shrugged as she wobbled under her giant backpack. Cole stepped forward and offered to hold the girls suitcases. As they got onto the ship, the kunoichi watched in awe as the school got smaller and smaller…

"This is probably the first time we've ever seen the ship take off" Janet commented, leaning on the bars (thing). Nya nodded proudly "Yep! That would be Jay's work!"

"Don't be modest Nya! You helped too!" Jay shouted from inside. Nya giggled and shook her head as she walked into the bounty.

"Well I guess I could show you the places you haven't been to before…" Lloyd shyly suggested from behind. Not really seeing that side of him, the kunoichi shrugged.

"So here's the control room!" He said. There was a giant screen and Jay and Nya were at the panel, typing away at the multicoloured keys.

"Hai guys!" Jay chirped. The kunoichi waved back as Lloyd led them to the other rooms.

"There's the training room…" He muttered, opening the sliding doors. The kunoichi who peered inside quickly stepped out, flushed.

"What? What's wrong?" Lloyd asked. Janet looked at the ground "Umm…. Cole's in there without a shirt…" Which he replied with a laugh.

"And this is the room you're staying in!" He said, trying to open the door. "This won't... budge!" He forcefully kicked it, making it knock down. The force made the bounty wobble a bit.

"Woah!" Christy yelped as she toppled over Lloyd. Blushing as red as Kai's gi, he helped the light wielder up and looked back at the room.

"Sorry… And um… We probably need to renovate this room soon." Right now, all that was in the room was five mattresses laid on the floor. Next to it was a couple of cardboard boxes and the room was filled with dust. Coughing, Hanna flicked her hand, making the dust fly away.

"You learnt how to harness your powers already?" Lloyd asked, surprised. Hanna shrugged

"Sorta?"  
"Okay…" He trailed off, walking forward. "And here's the- whoa!" He yelped and jumped backwards.

"Pythor?!" The giant purple... White snake smiled maliciously.

"Missed me?"

"We thought you died!" Lloyd screeched, sending a fist at the snake. Pythor rolled his eyes as he elegantly dodged.

"Why are you here…Python?" Janet questioned. Pythor simply chuckled.

"Do you think i'm stupid Miss Janet? I'll never tell you!... And it's _Pythor_ " Janet stepped back. She didn't expect the snake to know her name!

"H-how d-do y-y-you know h-h-h-her na-a-ame?" Rosetta squeaked, her legs almost giving out at the sight of the large anacondrai.

Python chuckled, his pearly white fangs showing "There are something's you still need to know Miss Waterson... Like the fact that your lovely boyfriend is a-" before he could finish, Hanna smacked him.

"Zane's a what? And by the way, he's not my boyfriend!" Rosetta denied, blushing. Lloyd rolled his eyes, his mouth forming a slight smile.

"Oh! It's little Lloyd Garmadon!" Pythor said, fake surprised. "I didn't notice you! Right next to me, little green ninja who doesn't know how to harness his powers." He laughed "I'm so scared! It's the green ninja!" He sarcastically added, pulling a face. Lloyd growled and focused on his hands, moving them in a complexed pattern and it formed a glowing green orb. He glared at the laughing snake as he aimed it at him. Pythor rolled his eyes dodged it easily. But unknown to him, the orb kept following him until a large explosion occurred which blinded most of them.

"Woah, How did you do that?" Christy gasped as the ninja came running in.

"I learned some new tricks" Lloyd smirked.

"We heard the explosion. What's going on?" Cole demanded.

"It was some snake called Pythor" Hanna rolled her eyes, not noticing the surprised and angry faces on the ninjas.

"Pythor" Kai growled, his hands turning into fists "How is that *Itch still alive?!"

"Not in front of Lloyd!" Zane slapped him. Lloyd shrugged "Tis k. Learned how to swear in Darkleys anyways"

"Darkleys?" Christy asked. Lloyd halted "It's nothing" and walked away.

"It's a sad subject for him" Zane sighed.

Before they knew it, it was dinner. Fortunately for the kunoichi, Zane was the one to cook.

"Wow, Zane can really cook, he should teach me sometime…" Rosetta played with her food as she stared off into space dreamily.

"Why exactly can't _I_ teach you?" Hanna teased. Rosetta smiled meekly and yawned.

"Phew it's been a long day!" She looked around "Umm... Where was our room again?"

"This way girls" Nya said, leading them towards the room.

"We seriously need to decorate it." Christy mumbled, falling on her mattress, snoring softly. Hanna; the only one who probably wasn't tired, looked around in deep thought.

That night, they all fell fast asleep immediately.


	14. The Unknown

**-Chapter 14: The Unknown-**

* * *

 **Karina: Oh god I just realized something…**

 **Cole: What?**

 **Karina: Ninjas nor Samurai's specialize in bows.**

 **Janet: So?**

 **Karina: No one is there to teach Hanna .-. I mean, Cole can teach Rosetta, Jay with Janet, Christy and Kai and Nya already knows how….**

 **Claudia: Dude. I know how to use a bow. Even you know how to use a bow genius!**

 **Karina: We're not in season 1…**

 **Claudia: Oh. Welp fu****

 **Anissa: 0-o**

 **Claudia: What the f*** is she doing here?  
Karina: Nothing…. Anyways, So Hanna either has to teach herself or we need to make Dareth a really good archer :/**

 **Hanna: That's… That's not good.**

 **Claudia: SOOOOO THIS CHAPTER I'LL ACTUALLY BE DOING WORK SO EXPECT A LOT OF FIXED GRAMMAR MISTAKES THAT YOU'VE FOUND IN THE LAST 13 CHAPTERS!**

 **Karina: CHEER FOR CLAUDIA!**

* * *

"Woah..." Janet gasped as she woke up. During the night, Hanna worked hard to fix up their bedroom.

The room walls were painted white, with a stone accent wall. There were five rich mahogany rectangles carved into the white wall with a black carpet on the floor.

"Wow" Christy whistled. Janet looked around for her sister who was lying on one of the mattresses, sleeping soundly.

"How long did it take for her to do this? And where are the beds?" Rosetta asked, awed. Christy looked at the rectangles in curiosity and walked over. Tracing her hand over the wood, she found a wool handle at the side. Pulling it down, the rectangles revealed to be beds.

"Cool!" She remarked.

"Now that's space saving!" Janet grinned, proud of her sister who was still snoring. Suddenly, The bounty crashed, making everyone topple over.

"What happened?" Hanna asked drowsily, rubbing her eyes. Everyone but Kai rushed to the deck.

"Huh?" Nya drawled. Bags still under her eyes.

"My sensors indicate that we are in the middle of the sea of sand." Zane informed, almost automatically.

"Great!- Wait…. Sensors?" Rosetta looked at him, confused "What does that mean?"

"What he _meant_ was umm…. The sensors errr…. in the control room! Yeah…." Cole chuckled awkwardly, trying to cover for his nindroid friend. The kunoichi had yet to know that he wasn't actually human.

"...We have sensors in the control room?" Hanna was desperately trying to fix her bright pink hair.

"Y-Yeah! Of course we do!" Nya stuttered, giving Hanna a pretty convincing smile. (Nya. The master of f***ing lies. I think Luna got that from her -Pegasis)

"I believe that we made it halfway through the sea of sand, but then we crashed." Sensei guessed. He also was very tired.

"Into what? What could possibly be high enough for a _flying_ bounty to crash into?" Kai asked, rushing out from inside the bounty.

"More importantly, where in the world were you?" Hanna put her hands on her hip, dropping her posture slightly.

"I was jelling my hair!" Kai answered arrogantly as Jay rolled his eyes.

"You know…. That time we had to train and you were absent….." Lloyd trailed off suspiciously "Where **were** you?". Kai looked away.

"Err…."  
"I'll tell you where he was" Nya smirked, jabbing her finger at Kai's face. Faltering slightly "He. Was jelling his hair! Again!"  
"Wait…. Were those tiny jars that were weighing the bounty down hair gel bottles?" Jay raised his scarred eyebrow.

"Can we please stop talking about my hair and look down?!" Kai said, flushing. He pointed to the edge of the ship, as everyone walked to the side to get a better look.

Beneath them, there was a giant castle, seemingly made of sand.

"The bounty is perched right on top of the tower of that thing" Observed Christy. The others looked at her in confusement.

"How could you see that?!" The light bender shrugged.

"I dunno… Maybe cause my power is light… I get better eyesight?" The ninjas looked at Sensei, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know…" Sensei mused.

"You don't know?! You're Sensei! You have a long white beard and everything!" Jay shrieked, waving his arms in the air. "Shouldn't you know, like, everything?!"

"Even Sensei sometimes doesn't know the answer Jay" Zane reminded. Christy leaned down to take a better look at the castle.

"Oh no…" She murmured. Nya turned to look at her.

"You know this place?" She asked.

"W-what? Nooo… It just… Looks scary, that's all.." She said quietly as she sunk lower, afraid that she could spill under pressure.

"Okay, you can tell me anything, okay?" The water wielder reassured her. Christy nodded meekly, her body expression very unconvincing.

"I'll go check on the engines." Nya offered, going into the kunoichi's room to grab her tool box she was going to use for the now decorated room.

"I'll help!" Jay said eagerly while Kai gave him a death stare "Umm you know… In case she needs it!" He grinned sheepishly and quickly walked out of the room, arms pressed against his sides while beads of sweat rolled down his face.

* * *

As Nya and Jay headed down to the engine room, Jay tried to start a discussion with Nya.

"W-what do you think's wrong with the engine?" Jay asked Nya, sounding like an idiot, even though it was not intentional. Nya giggled before smothering her laugh.

"I don't know, but I don't think the engines might've been damaged at all. They're too far from the bottom of the ship. I think it's just that the bottom of the ship might have a rupture in it, so it might just be stuck." Jay nodded as he thought about it. It was actually quite possible.

' _She's so smart~'_ He thought dreamily.

"Jay?"

"Huh?" He said, a bit confused.

"Jay, you zoned out." Nya said, worriedly.

"Yeah sure I'm fine." He said as fast as well, lighting! Nya stared at him strangely before shrugging, setting her eyes on the engines. They seemed to be working perfectly, but it seems she was right. They weren't moving any faster.

"I think you were right…" Jay started examining the engines.

"Let's go check the basement." Nya suggested. "Turn off the engines so we don't waste fuel, won't you?"

"S-sure..!" He rushed to pull the giant lever.

* * *

The ninjas and kunoichi were starting to get bored, so Sensei decided to let them decide what to do for once.

"I'm going to my room to meditate." He got up.

"But-" Kai began to complain.

"Butts are for sitting on, Kai." Sensei whacked his head with his bamboo stick… Again. "You need to learn how to work together as a team, with the kunoichi." The kids looked at each other warily.

"But they're… _Girls_!" He cringed as if they had the cooties, stomping his foot to exaggerate. Cole facepalmed, Lloyd rolled his eyes and face planted onto the nearest solid object, Zane looked at him with confusion and Sensei simply rolled his eyes.

"What…. What did you say?!" Christy threatened. Kai scoffed.

"You heard me." Then Christy did something unexpected. She punched him in the face and poured her glass of water on her before walking away without another word.

"You had it coming." Cole said to Kai, grinning in amusement. Kai grumbled and sulkily walked inside the bounty to get cleaned up. On the way, he ran into Jay and Nya.

"What happened to you Kai?" Nya asked her brother, concerned. Zane walked by, and filled them in.

"He said that the ninjas can't work with the girls, and Christy got mad." Offended, Nya instantly dragged her brother by his hair into the bathroom, walked out and slammed the door behind her.

"You had it coming, but just get changed already." She told off her _older_ brother and walked back to the deck. There, she and Jay met the kunoichi and the ninjas.

"Guys we need to get to work. There's a hole at the bottom of the bounty, and we need to fix it before we can go." Jay informed them all.

"But the top of the castle is stuck halfway into the bounty, so I really don't know how we'll do it." Nya frowned.

"ATTACK!~" A sudden harsh voice cried. The ninjas turned around to see three dozen hooded figures jump up onto the ship, armed with bows and daggers.

"What are these things?!" Nya wondered as she did spinjitzu. When she was hitting the figures, she noticed a yellow tail sticking out of the hoods.

"They're serpentine!" She cried. But wait…. When were the serpentine yellow? Beside her, the bk

kunoichi tried to fight the snakes off, but weren't trained well enough to handle these mysterious new type of serpentine. Plus their morning drowsiness didn't help them at all.

"Guys! The kunoichi!" She reminded the remaining ninjas. Suddenly, she felt something grab her arms and pin them behind her back.

"Ugh!" She screamed in frustration, trying to kick her way out. Suddenly, something hit her sharply at the back of her head and she slipped out of consciousness.

"Nya!" The ninjas cried as Kai came out of the bathroom, drinking from a bottle of water.

"Guy's what's g-" Suddenly the bottle flew over his head, spilling the cold liquid all over him again.

"Oh come on! I just cleaned u-" But he didn't get to finish. He, along with the other ninjas, were grabbed from behind and dragged off the ship. Sensei, who was meditating the whole time, gasped and opened his eyes.

"Something's not right."


	15. A Step into the UNKNOWN

**-Chapter 15: A Step into the Unknown-**

* * *

 **Karina: So… Umm…. We're going to use a lot of the old chapters because it's the plot and like….**

 **Max: *facepalms* As my sister is stuttering. She basically means that we are going to use the old chapters because they are relative to the plot and stuff.**

 **Christy: K…**

 **Kai: Dammit now I have to be a stuck up jerk!**

 **Karina: ...You were always a stuck up jerk… No offense...**

 **Anissa: *sings for no reason* I wanna be! The very best! Like no one ever was!~**

 **Claudia: … *Takes out knife***

 **Karina: *Looks at glowing moon* Umm…. Anissa… You better run...**

 **Anissa: Ladeladelade!  
Karina: The last time she took out a knife on a new moon was when Mannhattan was butchered… Yeah… Max took forever to stitch him back up..**

 **Max: *Shrugs* Yeah….. That ain't something I wanna see again… And I saw it twice sooo...**

 **Anissa: AHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs away from Claudia who is chasing her with a knife in her hand. Claudia smiling creepily* GET DA WITCH AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Claudia: *Hoarse voice* Having a good time? *Stabs her side and bites her when she tries to escape* (Yeahhhhhh Claudia drew something like this so…. might as well put this in the book cause yeahhh rated T. Plus she told me to put the grudge thing in the book too.)**

 **Anissa: NOOOOOOOOO! I'm n- *Falls to the floor, dying* (Yes...I'm writing this… Dun question… -A)**

 **Claudia: *wears her blood like warpaint on her cheeks***

 ***Moon disappears*  
Claudia: Huh… What wat? *Stares at dead Anissa* Oh it's you. I did say I was going to hate you until you die and further on so…. *Turns into a ghost and haunts her***

 **Anissa: *stands up with the blood everywhere and the knife still in her back* Is the act over? Oh...No… It's not… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Kai: THIS IS NOT AN ACT YOU WEIRDO!**

 **Anissa: Really?**

 **Karina: *facepalm***

* * *

-Cole's POV-

"What….?" I muttered as I opened my eyes. Rubbing them, my vision cleared. I was in a jail cell...?

' _Where am I?'_ I wondered. Sitting up, I looked around to see my brothers, unconscious on the ground. Crawling over to them, I placed my hand on their chests. Relieved to feel their heart beats. Slightly relaxing, I looked around to observe my surroundings more. There were three rough sandstone walls, covered in sand. But the fourth wall wasn't a wall at all. It was made of iron bars, with a door in the lower right corner. I pushed against it but it was locked. I started to hear some groaning behind me. I turned around and saw Jay getting up slowly.

"My whole body aches~" He whined. Looking around, he saw me "Where are we?"

"I sense that we are still in the middle of the sea of sand." We both whisked around to see Zane getting up, shortly followed by Kai. Wait… Where was Lloyd?

"Where's Nya?" Kai panicked. I honestly don't know why he keeps on worrying about Nya. She used to be Samurai X, for the first spinjitzu masters sake! She _saved_ us from the serpentine a few times, too. We should really be worrying about are the kunoichi. They can't even handle their weapons yet!

"Even better question. Where the heck is Lloyd?" Everyone looked around to see that our green machine is not with us.

"Maybe he blasted his way out." Jay said jokingly.

"But seriously, where they?" I asked. They all just shrugged. We suddenly heard a feminine and at the same time, masculine voice in the cell next to ours.

-Narrator's POV-

"Stupid headaches... " Lloyd groaned, his back leaning backwards.

"Lloyd!" The ninja shouted. Lloyd turned his head to see his teammates, all looking at him in concern.

"I'm fine" He winced, clutching his head "I think…"

"Wait.. Why is he in his own cell?" Zane was right. The ninjas were all together in one, there was another cell on the right to them which they presumed was the kunoichi's. But Lloyd was placed somewhere different. The weirdest thing was that his cage was higher than the rest.

"Ugh… Where are we?" Nya groaned. The boys turned to see the kunoichi slowly getting up

"Nya!" Kai sighed in relief. "You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive, Kai. Yeesh, you don't have to worry about me _that_ much." She rolled her amber colored eyes. _He is the most overprotective brother in the world! He never lets me do anything by myself, and treats me like a little girl! Even dad let me go deer hunting! Why must destiny put us together?! What was it or he or she or whatever thinking?!_ Nya thought. (I thought destiny was an it! -A)(... *middle finger* ~Dorka (guess who))

-Christy's POV-

I woke up to see Nya talking to someone not visible from our… Cell?

"You're awake!" Nya crawled towards me, sitting down "Does anything hurt?"  
"My ankle does!" Rosetta whinned, clutching it. Nya poked it.

"I think it's a twisted ankle… sorry Rosetta, this might hurt" She grabbed onto the ankle and twisted it, causing Rosetta to scream.

I looked around and immediately recognized this place. I've been here so many times! Most of my time here was blurred but I remember seeing countless people tortured here, sometimes to death.

"No…" I whispered, fear in my eyes. Nya turned to look at me.

"What are you saying, Christy?" Hanna got up, questioning me.

"Guys, what are we doing here?" Lloyd asked. Lloyd?

"Where are we?" Janet asked, sitting up. Stripe ran to Janet and gently licked her face.

"Hey, Stripe!" She giggled, "Stop it!"

-Narrator's POV-

"Kai, could you try melting the metal bars?" Cole asked the hot-head. Kai nodded and walked up to the bars and placed his hand on one. He tried to melt it, but it seemed to be made of an indestructible metal!

"I-I can't." He finally gave up after a few minutes.

"What? Let me see." Zane scanned the metal. Fortunately Rosetta and the kunoichi couldn't see.

"It seems to be made of… Amazonium (Wonder woman reference)." Zane said with a perplexed look on his face.

"What? Amazonium? I thought that metal only existed in comics!" Lloyd grinned.

"Lloyd, since you know so much about comics, can you tell us more about this amazonian stuff?" Cole asked the child in a teen's body.

"Sure! Comics say that this stuff is practically indestructible, and nothing natural can defeat it. Actually, nothing can break it." To show what he meant, he made a ball of plasma and shot it at the bars, and nothing happened. With normal steel, it normally would've exploded into pieces!

"Wait, I have a idea!" Jay said. "Lloyd, shoot at the walls!" Lloyd obeyed, but behind those sandstone walls were...

"There are _more_ bars?!" Lloyd shouted. "Really?!" He kicked a bar in frustration. It didn't make a clunking sound at all, but it _did_ hurt.

"Ow!" He screamed in a _very_ girly voice. With the ninjas and kunoichi only separated by amazonium bars, the kunoichi saw, and heard, and began to snicker along with the ninjas.

"Zane..." Jay trailed off, looking at him. He frowned and shook his head, mouthing 'not yet'.

"Wait…" Christy looked around, there! The keys were only on the opposite wall! If they could get them….

"Guys! Look!" she pointed at the large keys at the other side of their cells. The ninjas and kunoichi mentally cheered.

"Well these snakes aren't exactly bright, are they?" Nya smirked.

"The keys!" Hanna cheered. "We're saved!"

"But how do we get them?" Cole raised one of his bushy eyebrows. His comment made everyone groan.

"Joykill" Jay coughed. Cole glared at him.

"Stripe!" Everybody looked at Janet. "He's small enough to fit through the gaps, maybe we can get him to get the keys for us!" She picked up the lion cub and whispered in his ear. The little cub perked up his ears then squeezed through the bars.

"How'd you do that?" Kai stared at the little tiger cub stalking the keys like they were his new prey.

"Well... I guess since I'm the master of animals... I'm able to talk to them." Janet shrugged.

"Good job Janet" Zane praised. Stripe finally reached the keys and started pawing at them.

"He's not tall enough to reach it!" Hanna cried.

"This is hopeless." Rosetta murmured. Lloyd shook his head in frustration.

"NO! If anything you guys told me. Was that ninja **never** quit!" Janet reminded them, aggravated.

"Well, what else can we do?" Janet ignored her sister and narrowed her eyes and tried again. Concentrating on her energy, she balled her hands up into fist and closed her eyes. Nothing. She sighed and sat down in a corner.

' _Why can't I do it?'_ She asked herself and let a tear fall, but she hid her face in her hands.

' _Am I just too weak to handle it? I'm the master of animals, I have to do it!'_ In the fairly large cell, she ran up to the bars to try again, but she tripped on the stone and scraped her hands on the rough ground. She looked at them and they were raw and shiny, and some parts were bleeding.

"Janet, are you okay?" Cole saw her fall out off the corner of his eye. Janet stared at her small hands in awe. She hasn't really gotten hurt a lot of times in her life, and this is the worst her hands have ever gotten.

"Yeah, sort of." She lied through her teeth. She didn't want anyone to worry, so she walked over to the amazonium walls again.

Looking at her fists once more, she tried to remember all the animal documents and sounds the animals made on the tv that she used to watch when she was a toddler. She purred and meowed at her pet tiger, trying to get her point across. The message was simple; Get the key. Fortunately, Stripe understood, getting the keys to his owner.

"How did you do that?" Nya asked in astonishment.

" I-I don't know, I just… Did." Janet tried to take the keys, but she felt a terrible pain in her hands as she dropped them.

"Ow!" She yelped. She examined her hands, then remembered that she hurt herself.

"Janet!" Nya shouted in worry. She crawled her way over towards Janet and grabbed her hands softly, inspecting it.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rosetta asked, holding her hand on her ankle.

"I didn't want to worry you guys." Janet muttered as she looked at the ground. Nya smiled kindly and looked at her.

"It's okay to show pain sometimes. It's what makes you human."

"Well can we get out of here now?" Kai asked impatiently as Nya glared at her brother. Janet took the keys and after trying to get the lock to open from the outside for a while, it unlocked with a satisfying click.

The kunoichi looked at each other and started to push the heavy door open. Once they were free, the walked over to the boy's cage and started unlocking their lock too.

"How are we supposed to get to Lloyd?" Kai whispered, staring at the green ninja's cage. Hanna's eyes brightened.

"I know!"

* * *

Soon, all of the ninja's were stacked on top of each other, with Cole at the bottom and Hanna at the top. Reaching forward, she leaned in and inserted the key into the lock, but before she could twist it, they heard snakes coming their way.

"Missstresss, I'm sssssure the prissssssoners are ssstill there, even though _sssomeone_ didn't keep the keysss upssstairsss.."

"Woah!" Hanna yelped as the leaning tower of ninjas startled to lose their footing, which caused them to fall in the ground with a painful splat.

"What wasss that?"

"Quick, hide!" Nya hissed.

"But what about Lloyd?" Christy asked with concern, looking up at his cage where he was sleeping peacefully.

"We'll come for him later!" Rosetta said as they ran down the hallway and hid in a large room, littered with large pieces of furniture covered in drapes.

"Well, if sssomeone had reminded me, I would have remembered!" A second voice sneered as they got closer.

"Isss that a challenge?" The first voice grumbled.

"Will you two be quiet? I am tired of your nonsssenssse!" A female voice said. Female? When were there _female_ serpentine! Before Zane could do any scanning on her, an outburst occurred.

"You idiotsss! They _did_ essscape! Quick, tell all the guardsss to find the human children! We mussst find them!"

"But the young boy iss ssstill here!" The ninjas cursed. They didn't expect them to remember Lloyd!

"We could ssstill continue on our massster'sss plan! Get the boy!" Christy gasped and scrambled to stand up from her hiding place.

"What are you doing?!" Jay hissed. Christy stared at him seriously.

"I'm not going to let another soul get killed by... _**Her**_!" She promised, running towards the prison room.

-Christy's POV-

 _Heh, it's a good thing I know this castle so well!_ I thought as I ran towards the room, skidding to a stop as I saw Lloyd being shoved out of his cage.

"Stop!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Christy?" Lloyd asked in awe. "You came back!"

"Well what do you know. It'sss the former apprentice." One of the snake guards said, grinning maliciously. I gulped then narrowed my eyes.

"Leave no teammate behind!" I yelled as I took out my two daggers.

"Umm... Wait." I grinned sheepishly as I tried to open my daggers "How do these work?" The guards looked at me blankly while Lloyd facepalmed.

"Charge!" Too late. The guards started charging forward. Screw magical daggers. I sighed and dropped them on the ground. Looking up, I saw a fist coming my way…. Uhoh.

-Lloyd's POV-

"DUCK!" I yelled. Christy looked up and pulled a face.

"What duck?" I slammed my face onto one of the serpentine's as Christy gaped in realization before ducking. How she did this in time is beyond me.

"That hurts brat!" The yellow snake hissed.

"Well sorry if my friend is being a idiot!" I retorted, earning a 'Hey, I came back to save your life!' from Christy.

"I just realized I don't know how to fight." Christy said out loud, causing me to smack onto the serpentine the third time this day.

"OI!" At least one good thing comes out of this mess.

"Lloyd! Why don't you use your ridiculously hard head to bonk the serpentine!" Christy suggested. I stared at her and shrugged. What's the worst that can happen? (A concussion, that's what.)

Looking at the serpentine that was holding me, I smacked my face onto his head and did it to the other one. Using one of the bars of my thankfully weak cage,Christy tore a pole out of it's hinges and used it to whack another serpentine in the stomach. Soon, five of those yellow reptiles we're knocked unconscious.

"How do we deal with those?" Christy pointed towards the other snakes and looked at the pole in her hands that was already damaged and broken.

"Christy! Spinjitzu!" I gasped.

"Oh yeah!" She jumped on one of the snakes hands and went through the motions. Soon enough, there was a golden tornado in front of me.

"Whoo hoo!" I cheered as she stopped, leaving all of the snakes dead…. Maybe.

"What happened?" Cole asked, stepping over the snakes. Christy giggled.

"I did spinjitzu while Lloyd used his head to knock them out!"

"Well it was your idea anyways!" I playfully argued back. Kai looked at the door they just came through.

"Who was that lady snake anyways?" He paused "Wow, never thought I would be saying that anytime soon. Then again, I'm a magical fire wielding ninja who goes on missions to battle snake people." He added sarcastically. I laughed.

"It was Lenthiniantintentia…" Christy stopped giggling. (How we come up with all these stupid long and crazy names is beyond me.) Wait what?

"Leanfieniontenta?" Jay tested out her name in total and utter confusion.

"No… It's Len-thin-ian-tin-tina" Christy repeated, exasperation all over her face. "Trust me, it took a month for me to figure out her name as well." Wait, whaaaaaa…..

-Narrator's POV-

"How do you know this Leantien…. this _snake_ lady?" Nya asked.

"Well… Uh… Funny story…" Christy started.

"Please tell us" Hanna begged.

"Nooooo…" She trailed off, giving up when Lloyd also joined in giving puppy eyes. _He's so cute when he does that…_ She thought "Alright. I'll tell you." _Dammit me and giving up under pressure._

 _~Flashback~_

" _Come on mommy! We have to go see daddy!" Toddler Christy said, dragging her mother along the paths to their home near the outskirts of Ninjago City._

" _Daddy won't be happy when he sees us at work." Her mother giggled, looking at her daughter's pouty face._

" _Ohhh a candy shop!" Christy squealed, bounc-_

"Wait... Hold on, you like candy too?" Lloyd asked, eyes shining.

"Don't interrupt! The authors don't like it when people cut the flashbacks!" (Yes, I just broke the fourth wall. Deal with it *Takes out sunglasses and puts them on*)

"Okay…"

 _-ing. Her mother chuckled and letted go of her daughter, watching as she raced towards the candy shop._

 _Her mother was looking at her daughter gaze at the different varieties of candy when she felt two scaly hands grab her shoulder. Miss Dumbell let out (I just realized that probably means Paleman's last name is Dumbell as well…. Oh well.) (Or it can mean that that's her maiden name... ~Dorka) a gasp before she disappeared into thin air._

" _Mommy?" Christy looked around, but she didn't see her mother anywhere. She sat down on the pavement and waited with her hand on her cheek._

" _Hello….. Chrisssty…" A voice suddenly hissed into her ear. Christy let out a scream and turned around to see some kind of hooded lady._

" _W-who are you?" Christy timidly asked. The hooded lady chuckled._

" _Follow me and you can ssssee your mother again." Christy was confused since she thought her mother went to go shopping too. Turning around, she realized that the lady was probably right and someone kidnapped her mother._

 _She holded out a shaky hand and grabbed the lady's one. To her surprise, it was cold and scaly._

" _Who are you miss?" The lady looked down and chucked once again, but this time it was more sinister. Then, Christy saw darkness._

 _~A line in a flashback.~  
_ " _What?!" Christy yelped as she woke up in a dark room. "Mom?" Looking around, she saw her mother dangling about five feet away from the ground._

" _You could save your mom if you wanted to." The same lady's voice hissed from the shadows. Christy whisked around to see that the lady abandoned her cloak. She was covered with bright yellow scales, descending down to her long tail._

" _S-s-snake!" She yelped, crawling backwards. The snake ignored her and continued to talk._

" _All you have to do is wear this necklace…." She pulled out a silver necklace with a Nebula stone in the middle, on the sides were ancient engravings that Christy somehow identified part of it as 'turn.'_

 _The toddler looked at her mother once more. Miss Dumbell looked at her daughter in sadness._

" _Don't do it!" She managed to choke out._

" _Do it…" The snake lady hissed, raising a long kitana to Christy's throat while guards grabbed her arms to keep her in place._

" _Sorry mom…." Christy whispered before taking the necklace from the snake and put it on. Instantly, her mother screamed in pain and started dissolving into ashes. Christy panicked and turned towards the snake in anger._

" _You TRICKED ME!" She cried, tears falling from her face. The snake merely laughed and clicked her fingers._

 _Christy found herself to slip unconscious again until she fainted._

 _~Another line~_

 _The snake; Lenthiniantintentia (Yes. I pasted that.), looked at the girl in triumph and clicked her fingers again. Christy's eyes opened, now a dark blue instead of golden. Her hair (Yadayadayada Pitch transformation shtuff….-K XD HAHAHA!-A … ~Dorka) was now black and her rosy skin was ash grey. On her back was a yellow snake, wrapping itself around a diamond._

" _I guess trusting that weird crazed grey man was worth it." (Yes she took the necklace from Pitch.) Lenthiniantintentia grinned, admiring her new creation._

" _Go. Have some…_ _fun_ " _The possessed toddler (Wow...Child murderer-A Wow shut up she didn't even kill her ~Dorka) bowed and walked out of the room. The female snake turned towards Miss Dumbell's ashes and clicked her fingers. The ashes disappeared, being just a mere illusion._

" _What did you do to my daughter you fiend!?" The real Miss Dumbell cried, her hands scraping against the Amazonium bars._

" _Nothing. Just put her under a simple dark spell." The lady shrugged, and left the mother to decay in her cell… Alone. (See. this is why I leave the gore and sadness stuff for Claudia. She's way better at this stuff than me._ ) (IT'S SO SAD! WHY?*sobs*-A) (Eh. ~Dorka)

 _~End of flashback~_

By the time when Christy finished, the kunoichi were crying, devastated for their friend. Lloyd had to bit back a sob and the other ninjas were left speechless, staring at one of their newest team members.

"Don't worry. It's all in the past…" Christy tried to hide back her sadness by waving the subject off.

"Christy, why didn't you tell us?" Cole frowned.

"I thought that if I told you guys, then you wouldn't be my friends anymore." she stared at the sand-covered ground.

"Why wouldn't we? You were consumed by necklace so it wasn't what you were actually thinking." Rosetta soothed her "You tried hard to be good, and that's all we need to know." She hugged the now sobbing girl. Lloyd looked around hesitantly before joining the hug as well. Kai stared at the door again.  
"Umm… I think someone is coming." The others looked at each other and ran to drag the unconscious guards behind curtains and shoved the others in cells.

"Are you done with the boy yet?" A familiar voice asked.

"Why is Pythor here?" Jay whispered to Cole who shrugged.

"Mom! You said you would be with them!" Two younger voices said, peering into the jail cell "And the ninjas are gone!"

"You said you were going to take care of them." Pythor hissed. The female's serpentine responded with.

"They escaped ages ago! Don't blame me!" Pythor sighed and slithered out of the room.

"Come on darlings. We need to search the area."

"Darlings?" Lloyd asked, slightly cringing when he said it "Why would he call… Lean-bleh, yadaydaydyada long name, Dar- I'm not even going to say it again." He crossed his arms.

"According to my analysis when the young snakes came into the room, Lenthiniantentinia and Pythor's blood were in their DNA, so it's possible that Lenthiniantentinia and Pythor are wife and husband and those were their children" Zane said in a monotone voice. Everyone shuddered, disgusted and mortified that even Zane would bring that up. The poor nindroid didn't understand, and didn't even flinch when he said it.

"Wait… According to you guys. Pythor was considered dead 20 days ago… And mom was kidnapped 20 days ago too…. Ummm… Anyone see the connection? HELLO I COULD'VE ALMOST WALKED ON THEM DOING…. YOU KNOW!" Christy shouted, appalled. The kunoichi patted the young girls back while the ninjas gave her sympathetic looks… Except Lloyd, he just looked disturbed. (Y'know. This is probably as rated M as TMOPS would get :P)

"Wait, then how are those.. Kids already able to walk and everything?" Hanna hissed.

"They're snakes. They age and learn to move around _pretty_ quickly." Janet shrugged, crossing her arms. "You could know if you listened to Mom ranting on about reptiles while we were little."

"But that stuff is _boring~_ "

"Tina, this is the last time I let you choose our soldiers." Pythor's voice teased through the halls.

"Tina?" Hanna said in confusement.

"That must be the nickname for Le-" Zane started.

"Yes we get it, now don't say her ear piercing, freakishly long name again" Kai pleaded jokingly.

"Well, her nickname is Tina, so just call her that." Nya assumed, lightly punching her brother on the shoulder.

Just then Tina and Pythor came into their room where the ninjas and kunoichi were hiding

"I ssswear I heard sssomeone talking in here" Tina said her eyes not peeling off the furniture where the ninja and kunoichi were hiding

"Don't worry darling, we'll find them eventually." Pythor told her soothingly. (I feel like their relationship is all over the place. One moment Pythor is the boss and the next it's Tina.) (That's how a lot of relationships work, whoever that was. ~Dorka)

"I'm hungry!" The two snake twins said in unison, their little yellow tummy's growling.

"Not now, Freality (if their mother has a weird name why not her children), Clarity. We're not done finding those bad guys yet!" Tina told them, patting Clarity's head.

 **-Stripe's POV-**

Those Snakes are scary! I know we're all animals but they're snakes and humans fused together! (SNAKE HUMAN HYBRID!-A) (NOBODY CARES! ~Dorka) I hope Janet could deal with them… Actually I might have a plan, too bad they can't hear what i am saying.

' _Wait… Stripe? Was that you?!'_ I yelped and started shaking my head.

' _Woah, woah, woah Stripe. Its okay, its just me. Janet.'_

I looked up to see my owner touching my head, concentrating on something which I

think is talking to me. _.._

' _Okay..._ _'_ I looked up at my owner ' _I think I have a plan._ ' (Underline is Stripe and italic is Janet speaking telepathically to animals.)

* * *

 **Karina: Soooo…. Yeh, if you see an author's comment (The things in brackets) that isn't labeled with our names… It's probably me since I'm too lazy to**

 **write my name at the end XD… Unless Anissa wants to add something *Anissa does cheeky smile*, she puts my first name initial and then adds on.**

 **Claudia: SO** _ **NOW**_ **YOU TELL ME!**

 **Anissa: I'M BACK! GOOGLE! I MISS YOU SO MUCH! *hugs google logo***

 **Kai: What...**

 **Zane: Google is only blocked in China, Tajikistan, Congo, Iran and Pakistan. (I'm not sure thou-A)**

 **Anissa: I was in Guilin, in China… I HAD NO ACCESS TO GOOGLE!**

 **Karina: Mkay. Well…. I had to scale 4 mountains, come across various bugs like *Lists with fingers* Ants, woodlice, millipedes, centipedes, grasshoppers, beetles, moths, boars, monkeys….. dead fishes…. mosquitoes… give me a break.**

 **Anissa: Ants, millipedes, centipedes, grasshoppers, beetles and moths are cute!**

 **Karina: Yeh but they are sometimes annoying… Like when you are trying to eat or make an artwork out of leaves…. twigs… flowers…. Ant nests….**

 **Anissa: Um…**

 **Claudia: AAAAAAND FIG BARS!**

 **Claudia and Karina: WHOOO FIG BARSSSS!  
Karina: They were too holy for this world *Sheds tear***

 **Claudia: And the only sweet shit we had all week *Sheds tear***

 **Karina: Oh yeah. Since its rated M now *cough*Claudia's idea*cough* You can swear how ever you like.**

 **Claudia: CE-LE-BRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON *dances out of AN***

 **Karina: *Watches as Claudia leaves and whispers to the audience* Tell us if you want to keep it that way. If you don't, we'll change it back to rated T and somehow bribe Claudia to not swear... In the meantime, R &R!**


	16. Pythor's Family

**-Chapter 16: Pythor's Family-**

* * *

-Hanna's POV-

As I scanned the room to make sure the coast was clear, I saw my sister looking at her furry companion in concentration.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She turned to look at me.

"I'm talking to Stripe." She answered with a grin, anticipating our reactions.

"Wait, what?" Everybody asked her in unison, earning a tigerish laugh that I didn't even know was possible from Stripe.

"How?" Cole questioned. As Janet answered, She started to stroke Stripe.

"I don't really know. I guess ever since i've been able to do spinjitzu, I've connected to my weapon and my element more than before I couldn't. " She smiled. Nya nodded in understanding.

"I think I get what you mean. Ever since I started doing spinjitzu, I sort of had a... Connection with water." She concentrated very hard, then the humidity in the room merged into a sphere of water, then dispersed again.

"Wow. You two could be even smarter than uncle one day." Lloyd joked.

"Wait, let me try something!" Janet beckoned us to watch. She held her concentration for a while until she opened her eyes again.

"Stripe, speak." Janet ordered. (What you say? You written spike! -A)

"What do you mean? Is it not tha-... Wait woah…." ...What?

"What in the name of holy fig bars? (SORRY HAD TO. THEY ARE TOO MAGICAL.) Did you just… Speak?"

-Narrator's POV-

"Wow!" He yelled in a enthusiastic yet cocky voice. "I can talk!" All the ninjas and kunoichi were speechless. Janet just made a tiger cub talk right in front of their eyes!

"Shh! Someone's coming!" Cole alerted everyone. The all went to hide, and Stripe didn't need telling twice. He lept off Janet and ran under a cloth. The door opened to show a miniature female serpentine, in light purple. Except the ninjas and kunoichi could not see her face from their hiding spots.

"Mom?" She asked. She was about the age of the ninjas and kunoichi (well, outside anyways) "Dad? Are you in here?" She walked around the room, peering around corners, and the ninjas and kunoichi were relieved that there were drapes on the furniture. She seemed innocent enough, for a serpentine at least. Just as she was about to leave, she spotted a small orange striped tail sticking out of a drape. She poked the tail and lifted the drape, to showed the most adorable tiger cub ever!

"How did you get here?" She smiled. "Freality, come look!" she called. Another serpentine the same age came into the room, and spotted the tiger cub in the first snake's hands.

"Clarity!" She backed away in fear, "Where did you find that tiger? You know I'm ssscared of them!"

"Stop being such a scaredy _cat_ " She carried Stripe closer to Freality who backed away slowly. "He's just a baby!"

"Well, we could keep him, but we need to asssk mom and dad first!" Her sister warned. "You know dad'sss ssscared of tigersss too!"

"Pythor's scared of tigers?!" Jay snorted quietly. Kai immediately cupped his hand over Jay's mouth, reminding himself to beat the lightning out of him when the coast was clear.

"Who sssaid that?" The Freality asked, hiding behind Clarity.

"I didn't hear anything." Clarity frowned. "Come on! Mom's going to love this! She loves pets!" She smiled, "Well, it didn't quite work out for the fish. We couldn't find enough water for it," She admitted as she frowned. "Well, a tiger's different! Come on!" She kept a tighter grip on Stripe as she grabbed her sister's hand and they both ran off. After their voices could not be heard anymore, the ninjas and kunoichi came out of their hiding places once more.

"They took Stripe!" Janet panicked, "We need to get him back before they _kill_ him!"

"Janet," Nya rolled her eyes, "They seemed pretty nice to him. I'm sure that they won't kill him, they just want him as a pet!"

"Well why can't they just get _another_ tiger?!" Janet screeched at Nya.

"Well why can't we just go get him back?" Rosetta suggested before an argument could start.

* * *

"Oh and before I forget…." Kai trailed off, punching Jay.

"Oi! What was that for?!" Jay rubbed his arm.

"For almost blowing our cover!" He retorted. As the group silently crept down the hall, they heard hissing and started looking around for spaces they could hide in. Except that there was nothing there except the bare walls.

"I can't believe the two nimwitsss didn't keep the keysss!"

"Well, they're in a lot of trouble then." A second one said. "Pythor'sss gonna have their headsss!"

Both guards laughed manically. Christy gulped, knowing full well that the torture equipment could possible kill them.

"Thisss isss no time to joke around! If we find thossse ninjasss fassst enough, maybe Pythor will get usss promoted!" A third one enthusiastically grinned. Cole suddenly remembered something. The floors were made of stone, and he was the ninja of earth. He took off a large stone, and told everyone to jump in, regardless of what was underneath. Taking any chances, Kai hastily pushed everyone into the hole and Cole followed, sealing the floor up once again.

...

"Where are we?" Rosetta asked under her breath.

"Pythor's throne room…" Christy breathed. They were in a large hall, made with marble instead of rough stone and large pillars lined the walls. Purple and Yellow curtains hung from them, and they were lined with gold. At the back of the hall, there were four thrones. In the middle there was a large dark purple throne lined with gold and gemstones, to the left a yellow one also lined with gold, but with no gems, and two miniature light purple thrones to the right lined with silver.

"Who new Pythor was this rich?" Jay joked loudly.

"Jay!" Lloyd hissed "You're gonna get us caught!"

Too late. At that very moment Pythor ran into the room, followed by his wife and his two daughters.

"We're dead." Jay squeaked as everyone glared at him.

* * *

 **Karina: As you can see all so clearly. I am terrible at rewriting stuff cause I KEEP USING THE FREAKIN OLD CHAPTERS GARLIC!**

 **Jay: ...I know I'm going to regret asking this but…. Garlic?**

 **Karina: Yes you will Jay. Garlic is now my new saying for gwad or god. And then there is 'what in the name of the holy fig bars is going on.'**

 **Claudia: FIG BARSSSS**

 **Karina: YASSSS**

 **Rosetta: But seriously. Why are you two so addicted to… Fig bars?**

 **Karina: They are this magical treat that…**

 **Everyone: *What Karina is saying in their heads* blah blah blah blah blah. Fig bars… Blah blah blah blah, blah.  
Everyone: What?  
Karina: OH COME ON AM I THAT TERRIBLE AT EXPLAINING- CLAUDIA YOU DO IT**

 **Claudia: *sigh* Okay fin- No. *closes camera***

 **Anissa: *audio* I'm here! Sorry I'm- *audio closes too***


	17. A Not So Close Call

**-Chapter 17: A Close Call.-**

* * *

 **Anissa: Unlike before, I'm here early! Two hours early! Um… Kay this is boring…**

 **-2 hours later-**

 **Kai: Oh… you're here…**

 **Anissa: Yes! Early! Two hours early!**

 **Kai: Because you were two hours late before?**

 **Anissa: ... Where's everyone else?**

 **Kai: Trying to come in through the back door but they are surrounded by paparazzi! Happens EVERY morning!**

 **Karina: *Walks in, in PJ's slouching* Ughhh….. Monday mornings…. Wait we're on?**

 **Anissa: *Pirate voice* HA HA! I caught you you scurvy faithful tree! *points wooden toy sword at Karina***

 **Jay: What the hell?**

 **Coral: *Appears from nowhere* VOIRRRRRR- Um.. Gardevoir… wrong place… WE HAVE TO TRRRAIN FOR DA CHAPTA SO-**

 **Karina: -LEAVE. *Falls asleep***

* * *

Pythor dashed into the throne room, followed by two anacondrai guards. Wait, what? Anacondrai? The ninjas couldn't believe it. Behind Pythor, there were two other snakes. They both had a long neck like Pythor, and they were both purple with the same markings like Pythor.

"I thought the Anacondrai's race died!" Cole exclaimed as he took a step back.

"Get them!" Pythor yelled. The ninjas looked at each other and nodded.

"NINJA-GO!" They shouted, spinning. Eight tornadoes, one in white, one in blue, one in red, one in green, one in purple, one in pink, one in yellow and one in brown spun around the guards, swallowing them then releasing them, dizzy and confused. When the tornadoes dispersed, it showed two very flustered guards lying on top of the red velvet carpet lined with gold.

"You fools!" Pythor screeched, facepalming at his guards. Tina and her daughters raced in, Clarity holding Stripe.

"Hey! You took Stripe, and I want him back!" Janet yelled at the serpentine kids who were holding the tiger cub in their hands.

"Who's Stripe? You mean Fluffyprincess?" (Because…. Names.; FLUFFY PRINCESS! XD!-A) One of them cocked her head. Janet's eye twitched as she go ready to grab her whip.

"Girls! I told you not to talk to those filthy humans!" Pythor scolded, taking out his own purple sword.

Janet suddenly cupped her hands to her face and letted out a loud roar. Stripe leapt out of the serpentine's hands, and ran across the hall to his master.

"But he's _my_ tiger, not fair!" The serpentine child whined. Her sister stood there, staring at the tiger cub who looked like it was in a trance, climbing onto Janet's waiting arms.

"NO! He's MY tiger! And he's called Stripe! My initials are clearly written on his collar!" Janet argued as she hoisted up Stripe's leather collar with the letters J.J embedded on it.

"Wait… That tiger isss a he?" Freality said, confused.

"Wahhh! I want Fluffyprincess back!" Clarity cried.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY DAUGHTER CRY!" Tina growled, hugging the purple serpentine "There there Clarity, I told you not to trust humans…" She said softly, and then moved her hands like how Lloyd would do to make his creation but in a different pattern, suddenly a tiger plushie materialized in front of their eyes!

"What?" Lloyd backed up, staring at the plushie to make sure he wasn't seeing this "How is that possible?"

"According to my scans that tribe, Starovia, has the power to materialize anything in thin air, " Zane informed.

"That makes them the most powerful tribe we encountered" Cole uttered, grabbing his scythe. He turned towards Pythor and smirked.

"Wow. You must be lucky" Cole mocked. Pythor roared and slashed blades with the master of earth, whose eyes narrowed and pushed harder.

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THE CASSSTLE!" Tina shouted. She made a wall of amazonium, and tried to back the ninjas and kunoichi into the wall. **Key word** _ **tried**_.

"What?!" Tina shouted. The ninjas and kunoichi were gone! "They essscaped!" She was outrageous, yelling as she grabbing a spear and stabbed one of her guards.

"Mommy?" Everyone, even Pythor, was scared of Tina's outburst, so he decided to do something about it.

"Guards! Search the castle and outside! We need to find those pesky humans!"

* * *

"That was close!" Nya panted. The group had to run outside from getting caught, and were currently resting on a mound of sand. Jay looked up to spot the bounty but it wasn't there. It must have started working again because it disappeared from the tower.

"The bounty's missing!" Jay yelped.

"I calculate that the bounty is about 5 kilometers east." Zane informed. The ninjas were going to cover up for their nindroid friend but thought against it, the kunoichi had to know sooner or later.

"Calculate?" Christy cocked her head. Zane sighed and was about to speak but was interrupted by Pythor's yelling.

"COME BACK HERE YOU FILTHY HUMANS!" The ninjas and kunoichis looked backwards and started running, but Zane accidentally tripped and fell.

"Zane!" They yelled, stopping. Zane tried to get up but Pythor grabbed him faster.

"Just go!" He shouted, before him and Pythor went back into the castle.

"Oh no Zane!" Christy cried. She knew what happened and what was used in serpentine interrogations, and it wasn't good.

"Zane would be fine, he has a body of steel. Literally." Jay reassured, although it seemed like he was reassuring himself more than the others.

"What do you mean literally? And if I recall, this isn't the first time you guys used robotic words to describe Zane." Janet recalled, putting the puzzle pieces together.

"Well you see…." Lloyd rubbed the back of his head. "Can we trust you guys not to freak out?"  
"Woah Lloyd. I think Zane should be the one telling them, not us." Kai interrupted. (I don't think we're going to make the kunoichi's go crazy and mad at Zane on this version. It just seems really out of character for them)

But it just made the kunoichi's more confused.

"Are you seriously not going to tell us?" Rosetta groaned "I mean like in the movies, they always tell them before hand cause you know, keeping it a secret would make the person more mad then if you told them from the start." Suddenly the ninja's felt guilty.

"We'll tell you when you get back. Promise. But… Are you sure you're not going to get mad or freak out?"

"Promise." What they didn't know though, was that both the kunoichi and the ninja's had their fingers crossed behind their backs.

* * *

"Want some candy?" Pythor asked, offering a bowl of savoury sweets to the nindroid (XD Idk, I asked Claudia what would a villain ask the person they kidnapped while everyone else was running away and she said offer some candy.)

"Don't try and trick me." Zane hissed, slapping the bowl away.

"Oh well. I tried to be nice to you but…." Pythor shrugged, pulling a level that was next to him. Suddenly, the seat he was sitting on grew handcuffs and clamped his hands to the side, same with his legs and head.

"Now tell me!" He yelled, turning on a lamp directly looking at Zane's face. But considering he was a robot, Zane just stared at the large snake blankly.

'Oh right. On to plan B I guess." Pythor grinned evilly and walked out of the room.

After a few hours, Zane realized that Pythor wasn't coming back anytime soon. He tried for another hour to escape but it was useless as the cuffs were made in the same material as the cages were, plus the seat was also made of vengestone. (You know, I've always wondered how the serpentine got the vengestone considering they we're trapped in tombstones for decades)

Struggling for hours led to his last resource, contacting his teammates. This was risky, since the kunoichi's didn't know about his organs but alas it was better to escape and stop Pythor from whatever he was planning than to face a bunch of surprised and probably mad girls.

"Contacting the bounty…" His body said, making his eyes go blue.

* * *

The kunoichi and ninjas were lounging around in the bounty, trying to think of a way to help Zane escape.

"We could always blast our way in." Cole suggested. Lloyd shook his head.

"You knew what happened last time, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Guys!" Nya exclaimed from the control room "Zane's contacting us!"  
"Well I guess this is the part where you find out about the big secret we've been keeping from you since the very start." Kai said as he stood up and walked to where his sister is, with the others following. The kunoichi looked at each other in anticipation and ginned. Finally, they were going to have some answers.

"Hello? Hello? Zane? Do you come in?" Nya asked through the intercom.

"I hear you loud and clear." Came Zane's monotone voice.

"Can you tell us your coordinates?" There was a bit of shuffling before he gave his answer.

(These coordinates are going to be terribly off, because I'm just going to slam my fist onto the keyboard and see what I get)

"Next to the jail room, go left and then walk down into the dungeon. Then go to the 3rd room. My coordinates are 124.353457687635241 and 325.4362543687846543"

"We gotcha. Over and out."  
"Over and out."

"Wait…. How were you guys contacting from this far distance? I know for a fact that there is no such thing as wifi in the sea of sands." Christy said suspiciously.

"That's what we have to tell you." Nya sighed.

"Zane's a…. Z-Zane is a-" But before she could finish, a loud crash was heard. The ninjas ran outside to see Pythor in a rattlecopter, shooting at them.  
"I HAVE YOUR ROBOT IN CUSTODY!" (Does anyone think about custard when they hear or see this word? Seriously.) He yelled at the top of his lungs "GIVE ME THE GREEN NINJA OR ELSE WE'LL SCRAP HIM!"

"Wait wait wait… Scrap? Robot?! Is someone going to tell me what's going on?!" Janet yelled.

"This is what we were going to tell you" Lloyd sighed.

"Zane's actually a robot… heh…. Surprise?" Jay tried as they all ducked at the incoming missile.

"ZANES A FREAKIN LEGIT ROBOT?!" Rosetta screamed, in excitement or anger, they couldn't really tell. "WHAT? W-WHAT? I-I can't even…. Give me a moment to think" She panted, sliding down the frame.

"How couldn't you tell us?!" Hanna accused, jabbing a finger at Nya's direction.

"H-how could we?! We had no choice! Plus you promised you guys won't freak out!"

"Promised? PROMISED?! IS THAT WHAT YOU ALL CARE ABOUT RIGHT NOW?!" The ninjas and kunoichi were arguing so much that they completely forgot about Pythor.

"Are we just not good enough? Huh? Is that why you have so little faith in us? HUH?!" Christy screeched, pushing Nya backward.

"HEY HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" Kai yelled.

"So just because one of our team members are different from us, you hate them?" Cole questioned angrily.

"THIS ISN'T JUST ABOUT ZANE ANYMORE!" Janet yelled, sending a fist his way. Rosetta looked at her friends fighting as she backed off, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I-I…. I thought he actually liked me" She whispered "I THOUGHT YOU GUYS LIKED EACH OTHER!" She screamed as she turned around, running away from them.

"ROSETTA!" They all yelled, watching as the nature wielder ran into the forest. The tears created a trail of grass. Yet none of the ninjas bothered to run after her as they were too caught up in fighting.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Janet pointed at poor Nya, who was frozen as she didn't know what to do, or what to say.

"I THOUGHT WE WE'RE GOING TO RESCUE ZANE!" Lloyd cut in, also yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Forget Zane." Hanna sniffed angrily "We quit." She threw her weapon on the floor as the rest of the kunoichi did the same, walking off. (Just so you know. Sensei is at the teashop brewing the tea (for god knows how long) soooo…..)

"So… I guess the old team is back?" Jay chuckled awkwardly, trying to light the mood. But all it did was make them gare at the lightning master.

But what they didn't know though, was that the call was still on and Zane heard every word.

-Zane's POV-

I sighed, looking downwards. A pool of my oil already started forming beneath my feet from crying too much. Forget it Zane, at this state, they are never going to rescue you. Might as well get used to my new home…. And my new view, a blank slate wall.

"Stupid ninjas…" Pythor muttered as he closed the door behind me. I stared at him in confusion as he started to free me from my cuffs.

"What are you doing?"  
"Well, my daughters need a new maid and…. I thought you would do a great job at that." He grinned evilly as he opened my panel. What was he trying to do- Oh…. Oh good please don't! Was my last thought as he switched off my memory switch.

* * *

 **And this is the end of the chapter!**

 **Lloyd: WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DON'T LEAVE US HERE!  
Jay: Oh ey look at my full stop collection!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just kidding, just kidding, don't kill me please!**

 **Anissa: *runs from behind Kai, takes his knife and runs at Karina* WHA C- HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT! *throws knife on the floor and runs all over the place with one of the hands on fire***

 **Karina: -_-**

 **Kai: That's why you should never mess with fire children! *looks at Anissa still freaking out as Nya is shooting water at her* Or** _ **THAT**_ … **Will happen...**

* * *

-A week later.-

Everything was going smoothly on the bounty, the ninjas completely forgetting about their metal friend, thinking that he was in his room, meditating or something. As if the dramatic event never happened.

As for Zane….

"Your tea madam" (XD I has officially screwed up with Zane's life) Zane said as he handed out two pastel pink cups to the two serpentine kids, who took them gingerly.

"Thanks Zebran! (xD Max suggested Zebra but…)" Clarity grinned. Since Zane- or now known as Zebran woke up, Pythor told him that he was very worried for his best maid and Zebran should get to work right away. With nothing else to do, and no remembrance of his past life, Zebran agreed.

"ZAN- ZEBRAN!" Pythor yelled across the halls.

"Yes master?" Zebran asked, rushing to his aid.

"God I'm still not used to this" Pythor whispered to his wife who just chuckled in reply.

"Now you know how it feels like to have a puppet at your will." She whispered back "Zebran, can you see this?" She asked louder, pointing to a sand sculpture she and the kids made.

"Yes." He answered. Even though he was programed, Zebran didn't lack his monotone voice.

"I want you to capture these…. villains. Especially the green one." Tina licked her lips, clicking her fingers as one of the sand sculptures glowed green. She then balled her hand into a fist, making the statue of Lloyd burst all over the place. Zebran nodded and bowed, then walked out to go search for the ninjas.

* * *

"Does anyone feel like we're forgetting something?" Jay asked. The ninjas shook their heads slowly.

"ZANE!" Nya gasped in remembrance. The ninjas gasped as well.

"I can't believe we forgot about Zane! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Lloyd smacked his head on the table repeatedly. Cole stood up and walked towards the back of the bounty and pulled out one of the missiles. Without Zane, the ninjas have been slacking on cleaning.

"Dude… I think these missiles had some gas that made us forget…"  
"Or we were all just very stupid and we didn't want to remember what happened a week ago." Kai suggested flatly.

"If Zane was here…." Jay groaned.

"I miss Christy…." Lloyd muttered, drawing the light symbol in a sheet of dust on the table.

"Wonder what the kunoichi is doing right now." Cole agreed, sitting back down "Last week was…. rough."

Suddenly there was a loud stomp on the deck. The ninjas perked up, hoping it was Zane. Boy were they right. (Btw, the bounty is on the ground)

"ZANE!...?" They shouted, sliding to a stop when they saw that Zane's eyes were purple instead of his normal icy blue.

"Zane?" Lloyd questioned nervously "W-what happened to you?" Zane turned towards them in a somewhat creepy manner and cocked his head.

"Who is this… Zane? My name is Zebran" The ninjas backed off a bit.

"Oh no no no no, this can't be happening!" Nya shook her head "I think Pythor turned off his memory switch!"

"See? This is what we get for forgetting Zane." Kai groaned "Look Zan- Zebra whatever. We don't want to fight you so if you could just lay off and let us take a look at your che-"  
"My masters told me to exterminate you, or capture." Zebran said robotically "I must fulfill their orders." He added as he sent a fist at Lloyd.

"Woah!" Lloyd yelped and ducked. He used this opportunity to open Zebran's control panel and flip the switch. Unfortunately, Zebran turned it off quicker.

"Crud." Jay said as they backed away.

"Guys?" Zebran started malfunctioning, sparks flew everywhere. "zzt…. Must… Capture… zzt… What's happening?... zzt…. My name is Zane…. no!... Zebran!"

"Are you okay?" Nya asked in concern. Zebran started to switch through all of his switches, from bursting out on song or dancing to staying as still as a brick to spinning his head in 360 degrees.

"Jay…. What's going on?" Lloyd nervously asked the lighting wielder.

"I-I think Zane's switching between sides. We need to somehow turn his memory switch onto full!"

"If Zane was here, he could've captured himself in ice" Lloyd moaned.

"Maybe I can try…" Cole muttered, bringing some of the sand from the ground and encasing it around their glitching nindroid, he nodded to Kai who did the same in return. Kai started heating up the sand, making a thick layer of glass around Zane. If their brother was still smart enough, he probably won't risk his life trying to break it.

"Uhhhh… Who should do this?" They all looked at Lloyd who gave them a face.

"Really?" He sighed and walked towards the glass case, he lit one of his fingers on fire and slowly melted a hole next to his already open control panel. He made the hole big enough to stick his hand in, switching on the switch effectively.

"Zzzt…. zzztttt… Must… Ze- Guys?" Lloyd backed away.

"S-should we…. break the glass?" They all shrugged. Zebran's purple eyes started to fade, turning into their normal icy blue as he cocked his head.

"Why am I in… Glass?"

"Zane!" They grinned, rushing towards him.

"What do you remember?" Jay nervously asked.

"Pythor switching my memory switch of- oh no! Did I do anything to you guys?" He asked in concern.

"Nah…." Kai waved it off.

"Where are the kunoichi?" He asked as he slowly got out of the glass.

"Ummm… They…" Cole cringed "...Quit."  
"WHAT?" Zane yelled "WHAT HOW WHY?"  
"Oh." Lloyd flipped the ice wielder's funny switch off, as he just noticed that it was still on. Huh, wonder what Pythor needed that on for.

"Well, we told them you were a robot…. Well technically Pythor did but anyway, we got into a big fight, Rosetta ran off and then the kunoichi's quit." Kai sighed, flopping down onto the ground. "We forgot about you and the kunoichi because Pythor somehow installed some kind of gas that made us forget. What are we going to tell sensei now" He rested his hand on his face and groaned.

"That we found the kunoichi and fixed up everything" Zane said plainly as he took out his shurikens.

"Wait what?" The nindroid ignored them and summoned his snow wolf.

"Blizzard. Lead the way." Blizzard nodded and leaned on the ground, sniffing the area.

"Oh wow. Can't you get like, a dog or something to do this?" Jay joked lightly as Zane glared at him.

"Just because i've been rebooted for a week doesn't mean I can let you offend my familiar."  
"Familiar? (Claudia's idea. Completely Claudia's idea.) Don't you mean pet?"

"Pet sounds rather…. vague don't you think?"

"..."  
"Anyway. Let's go!" Zane firmly grabbed the ninjas on the wrist as he walked towards the Ultrasonic Radar they hidden in the ship's bottom (I think the word is hull….).

"Wow. Completely forgot it was there" Lloyd chuckled as they all got in and drove off to the first location. The mall.

* * *

 **Anissa: Wonderfully written Karina! Sooooo… Any sneak peeks for the next chap? *Wiggles eyebrows***

 **Karina: ...**

 **Kai: Not going to say a word…**

 **Zane: Where is the kunoichi?**

 ***Anissa calls someone***

 **[Telephone call]**

 **Anissa: Coral! Can you come? I need to use Gardevoir!**

 **Coral: Sure! Co-*teleports to studio*-ming!...**

 **[Phone call ends]**

 **Coral: Here I am!**

 **Karina: ….*Struggling* Not… Going…. To…. Spoil… Gahhhhhh**

 **Anissa: Thanks! Gardevoir! Please teleport me to the Kunoichi please!**

 **-few minutes later-**

 **Hanna: -ere are we *looks at the studio* … going… ANISSA! YOU TRICKED US!**

 **Janet: REVENGE ON HER!**

 **Anissa: *runs as the four raging girls chased her with their elemental powers***

 **Claudia: -_- Idiot.**

 **Anissa: CLAUDIA SAVE ME! *runs at Claudia***

 **Claudia: No. *moves away from Anissa***

 **Anissa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Karina: …**

 **Jay: OOOOHHH! LEMMME JOIN TOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Did I win?**

 **Anissa: SOMEONE SAVE MEEE!**

 **Karina: WE JUST GOT INVITED TO A FANFICTION CONTEST WHOOOOOOO**


	18. Running Away

**-Chapter 18: Running Away-**

* * *

 **Well this chapter is all about dem OC's :P**

 **Karina: Omigosh i'm so sorry that this is so late! So I forced myself to do some kind of challenge that I thought of on the spot. I am going to try to write a chapter WITHOUT as much dialogue as I can…. Gosh this is going to be hard :\**

 **Anissa: YAY! JAY!**

 **Karina: Is Jay your favourite ninja?**

 **Anissa: Ya, cuz I wanna make this A/N longer!**

 **Jay: Wat…**

 **Anissa: Let's sing 100 bottles of tea!**

 **Karina: No, please don't. I've suffered enough torture today. I got shipped with so many freakin people :|**

 **Anissa: I'm not listening to what you say, come on Jay! Let's sing!**

 **Karina: FRAK NO *Leaves***

 **Jay & Anissa: One hundred bottles of tea on the-**

 **Anissa: Wait! How about one THOUSAND bottles of tea on the wall!**

 **Claudia: Fuck this shit I'm out~ Mmm Mmm~**

 **Karina: This joke is getting old. *Everyone but Jay and Anissa puts on earplugs***

 **Claudia: Fuck this shit I'm out, No thanks~**

 **Anissa and Jay: One thousand bottles of tea on the wall! One thousand bottles of tea!~**

 **Claudia: Don't mind me, I'mma just grab my stuff and leave, scuze me please! *pushes through Jay and Anissa***

 **Anissa and Jay: You take one down! Pass it around~**

 **Claudia: Fuck this shit I'm out, nope! *leaves, singing* Fuck this shit I'm out, alright then.**

 **-10 hours later-**

 **Karina: *almost drowsing off* Have they finished singing?**

 **Lloyd: Wha?**

 **Karina: What? Speak up please.**

 **Hanna: What did you say?**

 **Janet: Huh?**

 **Cole: I can't hear any of you!**

 **Anissa: We finished singing.**

 **Everyone but Anissa and Jay: WHAT? *Everyone takes out ear plugs***

 **Anissa: *picks up microphone*** _ **I SAID THAT WE FINISHED SINGING!**_

 **Kai: Oh gosh that's loud!**

 **Karina: *sings* GIVE ME A CHANCE TO PRETEND YOU'RE HERE~**

 **Anissa: *sings mocking Karina's voice*And I dun care what da hell you are singing!~**

 **Kai: This is too long! MAX!**

 **Max: *muffled voice* elp eeeeeee!**

 **Kai: What? *Opens closet***

 **Max: -ELP EEE 'M -UCK!**

 **Anissa: That sounds like KK when she is trying to say the f word but doesn't want to… KK! U R A TERRIBLE ROLE MODEL! BTW!-**

 **Lloyd: Saying by the way is more shorter than saying BTW.**

 **Anissa: TIS IS TEXT YOU FREAKIN' MIDGET!**

 **Lloyd: I'm older and taller than you…**

 **Anissa: You are still an idiot…**

 **Lloyd: WHAT YOU DID YOU SAY?**

 **Anissa: I SAID YOU ARE A MIDGET AND AN IDIOT!**

 **Lloyd: YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU SAID! *Runs after Anissa shooting Plasma at her***

 **Nya: Anissa is always the one who gets in trouble…**

 **[Flashback]**

 **Hanna: -ere are we *looks at the studio* … going… ANISSA! YOU TRICKED US!**

 **Janet: REVENGE ON HER!**

 **Anissa: *runs as the four raging girls chased her with their elemental powers***

 **Claudia: -_- Idiot.**

 **Anissa: CLAUDIA SAVE ME! *runs at Claudia who just got back***

 **Claudia: No. *moves away from Anissa***

 **Anissa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Karina: Nope. *Continues reading fanfiction***

 **Jay: OOOOHHH! LEMMME JOIN TOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Did I win?**

 **Anissa: SOMEONE SAVE MEEE!**

 **[Next Flashback]**

 **Anissa: *runs from behind Kai, takes his knife and runs at Karina* WHA C- HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT! *throws knife on the floor and runs all over the place with one of the hands on fire***

 **Karina: -_-**

 **Kai: That's why you should never mess with fire children! *looks at Anissa still freaking out as Nya is shooting water at her* Or** _ **THAT**_ **Will happen...**

 **[Flashbacks end]**

 **Anissa: AHHHHHHHHHH! SAVE ME NYA! *Runs behind Nya***

 **Nya: Oh no… *Lloyd hits Nya with plasma***

 **Anissa: Sorry! *Calls the Ambulance* Hi!**

 **Nya: ***** That hurts!**

 **Anissa: In the middle of nowhere! Um.. Wait… Ya… There is no such place as this place on the map… Well… Yea… um… WHAT?! kay… can you try to come? I'll use Jewels to help me see where you are, then I'll tell you how to come here! So, first you try to go to Hong Kong!... Wait… you're the Ambulance in England? Dangit… What is the number for the ambulance in Hong Kong?**

 **Janet: Nya's dying!**

 **Anissa: Sure… 999? Thank you very much. Ok. Thanks… Sure… Right...**

 **Karina: FAK YOU DO TOO MUCH DAMAGE ANISS *Shoves her out of the chat and rips the contract* *Everyone stares at her* ….. What?**

 **Anissa: HEY! *uses magical chat returner and returns to the chat* HA! *wiggles butt* The sun is shining and I'm feelin' ok! I hope you like my big bootie!**

 **Karina: YOU ARE SO FAKING MARY SUE JUST NO *Flips table* OH AND IT'S RATED M NOW SO WE CAN SWEAR FOR REAL BTW. *Calls someone* FIRST SPINJITZU MASTER? CAN YOU COME?... NO, I AM YELLING…. WHY? IS BECAUSE MY FRIEND IS BREAKING THE LAWS OF THIS STUPID DIMENSION…. NO I AM NOT OFFENDING YOU, IF ANYTHING, I'M OFFENDING MANNHATTA-**

 **Alessandro: HEY!**

 **Anissa: It's not my fault K! You gave me the chat returner! And I photocopied the contract!**

 **Karina: DID NOT!**

 **Anissa: KAY! Fine! I stole it from you! *kneels on the floor*  
Claudia: ...Do you want me to do anything or…. *Points to Anissa*  
Karina: YES PLEASE!**

 **Claudia: Good. *Rips Anissa's hands off and stabs her back with a blunt spoon* (IDK there's this trend going where Claudia stabs people with blunt things so idk)**

 **Anissa: … I'm lucky I was prepared for this thing!**

 **Claudia: *Cuts off Anissa's head and grabs her heart and pulls it out.* Done.**

 **Anissa Zombie: I will eat ya brains! *runs to Claudia***

 **Claudia: -_- Bring it on B**** *Takes out a gigantic scythe and a bazooka* (Yeah she can swear for real but she's not here is she?)**

 **Max: AVE O OR-OT A-OUT EE? (have you forgot about me)  
Karina: Nope. It's just… *Looks at Claudia* ...Safer in there for you. USE MUSIC! ITS WHAT THEY DID IN GRAVITY FALLS!**

 **Max: 'M ONNA ET EATEN I A IANT ANT! (I'm going to get eaten by a giant plant [It's not giant ant jest sayin'-A])**

 **Karina & Claudia (Cause why the hell not): YING AND YANG, BACK TOGETHER (oh and if you haven't noticed yet, this is a parody of Garnets song in SU that I just came up on the spot) AND WE'RE NEVER GOING DOWN IN THE HANDS OF THE LIKES OF YOU, BECAUSE WE'RE SO MUCH BETTER. AND EVERY PART OF ME IS SAYIN' GO GET HER.**

 **Claudia: *Adds* WE'LL TAKE YOU DOWN YOU MARY SUE BITCH, (HEY!-A)**

 **Anissa zombie: ….**

 **Claudia: AND I'D RATHER IF YOU WERE A NASTY WITCH**

 **Karina: Crap this AN is too long. We'll deal with this later. *Shuts down camera***

 **Claudia: LET'S GO JUST ME AND YOU**

 **Karina: Claudia.**

 **Claudia: LET'S GO JUST ONE ON TWO.**

 **Karina: Stop.**

 **Claudia: *runs at Anissa* I'm gonna kill you if it's the last thing I d- *Audio shuts down***

* * *

"ROSETTA!" Hanna hollered, cupping her hands as she ran around Ninjago. Turns out that Hanna could run as fast as wind, so she decided to put that to good use. Huh, they learn faster without the ninjas there. Speaking of ninjas…. Hanna sighed, she was the one who said the kunoichi would quit, and she was the idiot who left her weapon at the stupid bounty. If she had her bow, she could ask her eagle to scout the air…. Wow she is stupid.

Looking around, she found herself in the mall, how did she get here without smashing her face into the mall's glass windows? She will never know.

She and the kunoichi's actually split apart, her being the only one looking for their nature friend as everyone else had their hands full. Her sister had to help their mom, Clara to feed the animals and Christy had to fix some family business with her dad.

Suddenly she turned around, hearing a voice that was all too familiar.

-Hanna's POV-

"This way boys." No it can't be. Zane's kidnapped! Then why does he sound so…. Different? Like his voice button was messed up a few times or something…. Yes I've gotten used to the fact he's a robot now…. And the fact he ain't that…. proper? I guess.

"Oh it's you." I rolled my eyes as they came up to me.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked. I sighed and ignored him as I raced off again, pulling out a scroll. Taking out a pen, I crossed out the mall. Well time to go to the forest of tranquility I guess.

(Welp I can't do the challenge anymore…. It's too hard XD) (HA-A)

-Rosetta's POV-

I ran away towards the darkness of the desert as my quick pacing interrupted the peaceful silence it is makin-... yeahhhh…. No, I can't do poetry. Anyway, so I kept running, I didn't know where but at least it's far away from those ninjas. Yet, knowing my friends they would probably be searching for me at this point…. If I can still call them my friends.

I stopped a few tears as I slowed my paces to think. I mean, why should they even fight about this thing? It's like they are an old married couple fighting over the last cup of tea or something.

I kept running, not bothering to see where I was going until I reached the edge of the sea of sand. The cacti turned into trees and flowers as I kept running, seemingly to nowhere. Finally, I got tired…. Damn, I should've tried out for the track team or something.

"Where am I?" I panted, climbing a tree and sitting down to rest. I looked around. I was in a lush forest. Perfect. I rolled my eyes, seeing the relevance between me, the kunoichi of nature, and this forest full of nature itself.  
"Ew what's that smell?" I crinkled my nose, pinching it as I turned around to **properly** look at my surroundings… Huh I must had a mirage or something cause this definitely wasn't a lush green forest. Defo.

"Is this the toxic bogs?" I wondered. I've read about this place before, a place where the lemon-inky berry used to grow or something along those lines. Yuck.

"Eep!" I screamed as a salamander like thing crawled onto my leg. It nudged me a bit like it was trying to warn me or something and ran away. Having nowhere else to go, I followed it.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly, but the salamander thing only gave me a blank stare.

' _Oh yeah'_ I thought, ' _I'm not the kunoichi of animals, wish Janet was here..'_

Right then my heart filled with depression, I DID miss my friends… If they would've stopped fighting... I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts as I followed the reptile into a hole.

"What? You want me to go in there?" I asked incredulously…. Great now I feel stupid, talking to a animal like this. The salamander nodded it's head and dropped in itself.

Suddenly we reached an underground cavern that was built like a city. Woah, it's like the lost city of Atlantis but forrest-y-fied. (Basically think of Atlantis and the serpentine's home in season 3) The salamander scratched at a particular house and hissed slightly.

Hesitating slightly, I knocked.

"Oh Oola, your back" The old lady greeted the little reptile, letting it crawl on her shoulder "Oh hi there little girl, what are you doing in the long lost city of Ellwood?"

"Ellwood?" I echoed. She nodded.

"If it's a long lost city, why are there still inhabitants here?: I asked curiously. Pausing, I added "No offence."

"It's okay dear" The old lady waved it off "Well we got all the resources we need here, the bogs supply them" She gestured to the center of the city, where the ceiling was made of the toxic liquid. Yet, the amazing thing was that it wasn't dropping down like normal physics would demand for it to do. "The animals of the bogs help us gather the food and materials, while our personal pets" She elaborated, petting her salamander which I assumed was named Oola "-gathered the things that we, the owners need and not the entire city."

"Thats amazing" I breathed.

"By the way, how did you find us?" The lady asked curiously, opening the door for me to come in. Huh, they must haven't had a visitor in a looonnnggg time. Cause I mean, who would open their door for a stranger?

"Well, I was sitting on top of one of the trees when your pet crawled on me and led me here." I decided if she was going to be so humble, why not tell her what happened? I frowned "But I still don't know why."

"Animals have their secrets and we have theirs." The old lady laughed slightly "I'm guessing Oola sensed danger around you. By the way, I'm Lucia."

"Rosetta." I curtsied. She pulled a face.

"I swear I've heard that name before" She muttered "It's been a long time since i've been up on the surface. It was my great granddaughter's name, I recall" (As you know, nobody in a show would have the same name, unless it's a clone or something. So….. BAM SPOILERS)

"Oh well. Anyway, do you want to go back?"

"Uh... No." I mumbled, looking to the ground. Suddenly I noticed a pot of soil, and inside there was a brown shriveled plant. Lucia sighed "I always loved nature, but I guess in this cavern these plants can't stay for long. That's the problem here, we can't really get these kind of things for plants as the only liquid we have is nector and the toxic sludge." My face lit up.

"I-I can help!"

"Really? How?" She questioned curiously, smiling.

"Well… I can try…" I leaned down to touch one of the streams. As it could sense my movement, the plant started to glow light green and straightened up, growing into the most beautiful flower I've ever seen.

"O-oh wow…" I never even realized I could do that! I stared at my hands, wondering what else I can do. Grinning, I looked at the astonished lady and started to touch every single shrub I can see, turning it lush green.

-Narrator's POV-

"Amazing" Lucia breathed "I never seen such live and healthy flowers and plants before." Soon, the entire town was covered in flowers. Some of the citizens came out of their houses to marvel at the sight. The kids asking their parents who this mysterious girl was, and how was she capable of such a feat.

"Whoo hoo!" Rosetta yelled happily. Right until a Venomari stopped her in her tracks.

"So I'm guessing you're what Oola warned me about… heh" She chuckled nervously. The Venomari grinned maliciously as a few more came out of their hiding places.

"Well this is going to be exhilarating" Rosetta sighed, taking out her spear. Wobbling at its weight, she pointed it at one of the serpentine, grinning.

"Bring it on, sucker." She paused. Hey, she is the only one out of the girls who haven't unlocked spinjitzu yet. Her grin spreading, she leaped up and grabbed one of the hanging vines of the ceiling. Using the momentum, she swung on top of one of the serpentines and started doing what she saw everyone else do.

"Ninjago…?" She tried meekly. But for some reason….

"Why isn't it working?" She gasped as a weapon came her way. She started to think about the other three times her teammates did it…. There was something missing…. But she forgot what.

"Okay let me try again." She jumped back up onto a vine and swung back on the venomari head. Every time the kunoichi's did it, they didn't really say the first two parts out loud, which made it harder.

"Lower the blanks?" She frowned "No that's not right…. Over the stanks?... Over the planks!" She grinned at her little accomplishment and jumped over a couple of the serpentine.

"Sword the boards right?... But we already did planks so…. Dodge the boards?... Or is it dodge the swords?" She decided to go with the former but ended up back on her butt again.

"Okay…. Lets try again. Over the planks, Dodge the bo…. Swords aaaannnddddd HERE COMES THE DUMMY!" She yelped as if natrual, her body started to glow a light green. Rosetta tried to spin, making at least a mini tornado that lasted about 10 seconds.

"I did it!" She gasped happily. The serpentine started to worry and backed up as Rosetta spun a full tornado, heading their direction.

"Well that should teach them." She giggled, wiping the dust off her hands with satisfaction.

"That was amazing!" A girl around her age came up to the nature wielder in awe "How did you do that?"

"I'm the kunoichi of nature. I've been practicing that on the bounty." Rosetta answered with a small bow. "...Ish." Now that she thought about it, they haven't really technically _trained_ before….

"What?" Oh yeah. They don't know about the outside world.

"Well… Why aren't you with the…. people on the _bounty_?" Lucia asked. Rosetta stared at the ground.

"I ran away…." She answered quietly.

"Why?" Both the girl and Lucia asked.

"Well… I-I- I mean, we found out one of our teammates was a robot a-and… They started getting into a huge argument a-a-and…. It was really heartbreaking since" She giggled for a second before going back to frowning "They kinda… Like each other? And it was just…" She stumbled for the word "Hard? To see them all like that and yeah."

"Go back to your mother Ivy" Lucia said to the girl before turning back to Rosetta "Sit down." She motioned towards a small wooden table with two white chairs underneath. Rosetta slowly set herself down, but the chair was too high so her legs dangled off the ground. Lucia poured the kunoichi some tea which she took gingerly.

"T-thanks." Rosetta mumbled.

"Look, just because this Zane is a robot, doesn't mean he doesn't have a heart." Lucia looked at Rosetta reassuringly. "Go back, and tell your friends that you don't like when they fight. Observe him for a while, and if he's okay, just accept him for who he is." She smiled "You can stay for the night if you like," She suggested.

"Thank you" Rosetta beamed gratefully. She was extremely tired from the trip plus the fight wore her out so Lucia directed her to the guest room and Rosetta fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow

* * *

The next morning, The lady greeted Rosetta. She put some cookies and cupcakes in a small basket, and set Rosetta off to look for the bounty, heading back up the hole and to the bogs...


	19. Cat and Mouse Chase

**-Chapter 19: Cat and Mouse Chase-**

* * *

 **Karina: This chapter was probably the most hardest, confusing and annoying to write. Yet, it was fun…. Screw it it was NOT fun.**

 **Kai: ...What**

 **Karina: Okay. This is our whole plan:**

 **kunoichis go to find rosetta, rosetta goes to find them, ninjas go to find rosetta but bump into the kunoichis who got to rosetta but she left before she could see them and bump into the ninjas while the kunoichis are chasing her**

 **rosetta goes to the bounty**

 **and then finds sensei**

 **and because they both wernt there**

 **they didnt know about the kunoichis quiting or in sensei's case, nothing**

 **so sensei goes to find the ninjas**

 **while rosetta goes to find the kunoichi**

 **but sensei finds the kunoichi first**

 **and then they all go to find the ninjas**

 **but find them gone to find rosetta**

 **then rosetta decides to find the ninjas**

 **but sensei finds her again**

 **Jay: What… I don't get it**

 **Karina: EXACTLY**

 **Anissa: HI!**

 **Claudia: We're friends again!**

 **Anissa: NYAS! I made her speak!**

 **Nya: Wat?**

 **Anissa: What?**

 **Nya: You called me?**

 **Anissa: No**

 **Nya: You said Nyas**

 **Anissa: It means like… Yes!, Yas!, NYAS!**

 **Nya: Oh… sure…**

 **Anissa: Can we just change the whole thing? I'm really confused**

 **Max: *Pats on Anissa's back* Don't worry, you're ALWAYS confused so it makes no difference**

 **Anissa: Damn it...**

* * *

"Well this is slightly disturbing." Hanna commented staring at the floating lake. By the time she got to the forest, she saw Rosetta's footprints leading down into a hole, calling the other kunoichi's immediately they all jumped in.  
"This place looks amazing!" Christy grinned "Definitely Rosetta's work" She added, gently holding one of the shrubs.

"Who are you?" Lucia came out of her tiny cottage like house, holding a broom made of leaves as she was going to sweep the floor.

"We're the kunoichi." Janet replied. Lucia blinked in surprise.

"Kunoichi? Does that mean you're looking for Rosetta?" They all nodded eagerly "Well she just left." The children groaned.

"She went that way." She pointed up and then in the direction of the sea of sand.

"Thanks!" They grinned, leaving.

* * *

-Rosetta's POV-

"Hello?" I asked peering into the bounty. Shrugging I walked in, preparing to meet my teammates except…. they weren't there. I looked around, and finally saw Sensei meditating in his room.

"Excuse me sensei?" I quietly asked him. Sensei turned around to see me.

"Oh hey Rosetta" He smiled "What's wrong?"  
"Do you know where the ninjas went?" He frowned.

"Wait… What happened?" I froze, oh yeah. He wasn't there. I started to explain what happened, and he kept getting more surprised each time.

"Well" He stood up "Let's find them shall we?"

"Sure sensei!" I sauted.

* * *

-Narrator's POV-

"Where can they be…" Sensei muttered. Suddenly he saw a flash of green.

"Uncle?" Lloyd stopped in his tracks, staring at the Sensei.

"Lloyd!" He exclaimed, sighing "Rosetta's fine, can you call the others?"  
"Oh no, we're searching for the kunoichi's too." The green ninja explained, leaving his uncle confused.

"Why? Aren't you searching together?"  
"Not really…" He muttered "They… quited" He added quietly.

"What?" Sensei yelled (:T).

* * *

"Kai?" Christy yelled, looking at the fire ninja in distaste.

"Hey Christy…" He grumbled.

"THERE'S ROSETTA!" Janet shouted from the distance.

"Really?" Kai brightened.

"Oh no you don't" Christy stopped him "You guys are just going to make her mad again" She spat as she ran off.

"Well now we know who the mary sue of the group is…" He groaned, following after her.

* * *

"Guys?" Rosetta quietly muttered, knocking on the door of Hanna and Janet's house.

"Rosetta?" Their mom, Clara asked.

"Oh hi miss Janision. Are the girls here?"  
"No, they went to go find you."

"Oh come on" She groaned. Waving the mother goodbye, she left to toxic bogs. Not seeing the girls behind her.

"ROSETTA!" Janet shouted to her teammate hoping she will hear, but she was too far away.

"Oh… this is not going to work! Why did we even quit?!" Hanna groaned.

"Well, **you** were the one that told us to quit, not our fault."

"But seriously! They don't even trust us!... Why won't you even listen? They. Don't. Trust. Us!"

The sisters started bickering as Christy caught up.

"Woah guys, stop!... I SAID STOP!" The two girls turned to look at the light master in shock.

"Sorry… I'm a very frustrated right now, you see Ka-" Just as she said that, Kai ran into the scene, looking very tired.

"Speaking of the devil" She deadpanned, her tone being a bit meaner than normal.

"Guys!... Lloyd…. Found… Sensei…" He panted.

"GIRLS!" Sensei shouted from afar. The kunoichi's gulped, they never seen Sensei mad before and for Kai well, he slowly started backing up with Lloyd as they knew when Sensei got mad. He **got** mad. (I swear I used this too many times already)

"SENSEI!" Christy yelled "I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE OUR TEACHER OR NOT BUT LET US BE WHO WE WANT TO BE AND BACK THE HELL OFF!" The ninjas and her friends looked at her in surprise, **no one** talked to Sensei like that.

"CHRISTY I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS! ZANE IS YOUR BROTHER, NINDROID OR NOT!" The usually calm Sensei continued. "YOU NEED TO LEARN TO ACCEPT HIM, AND WE NEED TO FIND ROSETTA BEFORE SHE GETS IN TROUBLE!"

"NO I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH THOSE…. STUPID FUCKING BITCHES!" (Well there we go. I had to wait like, a few minutes for Claudia to add that in XD -K) Everyone gasped. Apparently Christy wasn't kidding about the frustrated thing. When she finally got to her senses she shook her head in shock and ran away.

"See?! Mary sue." Kai said, waving both arms at her direction.

"Not helping Kai" Lloyd gritted his teeth. Sensei sighed deeply and lowered his head.

"Great, now we have two people to find." Janet groaned, trudging unwillingly to where Christy ran off to "You guys go find the rest of the ninjas and Rosetta, I'll find Christy." The others shrugged and ran off in the opposite direction. When they left, Janet grunted and flopped onto the ground.

"I hate this day."

* * *

"OH COME ON! THE ONE DAY I GET TO F*** (Claudiaaaaa….) FIND ROSETTA BUT NOOOOOOO THE NINJAS HAD TO COME AND F*** RUIN IT!" (So basically everybody who's powers are related to fire are hotheaded and related to light, naive. And since well… you get the picture.) Christy growled, stomping. If Garmadon was here, he'll probably recruited her in an instant cause woah, calm down missy.  
"Shut. Up." Wait… What the hell…

"Don't think I can't hear you stupid voice" Welp, I guess her temper also allowed her to break the fourth wall, huh, wonder what the others could do.

* * *

"GUYS! ROSETTA?! HELLO!?" Kai yelled. Lloyd looked at him and brightened.

"Hey why don't we do the thing they did in MlP and just emit their symbols in the sky"

"Yeah! Great idea- Wait, MLP?" Hanna stared at Lloyd "Really?" The green ninja grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

Kai rolled his eyes and grabbed a big hollow stick, he lit his fire a safe distance away from the flammable material, creating a homemade flashlight. Lloyd grabbed a few nearby leaves and used his powers to slowly carve Zane, Cole, Jay and Nya's symbols out of them. He placed Zane's on the stick first. Suddenly, Kai stopped.

"Wait…. It's day! How are we supposed to do this then?"

"Watch" Lloyd grinned and directed the homemade flashlight towards the trees (Okay this is supposed to be a city but I like to think that because they literally live in a zoo, they would have their house next to the forest), making the symbols appear on them.

"Oh."

"Cool!"

* * *

-Jay's POV-

"Hey is that… Our symbols?" I asked incredulously as Zane's symbol changed into Cole's which changed into mines. It slowly started listing through them again, Nya's samurai X symbol also appeared sometimes. The only symbols that didn't appear were….

"Kai and Lloyd?" Cole said.

"Wait is this the thing they did in batman?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah but considering Lloyd, it was probably MLP." We chuckled for a bit before running towards where the light came from.

"Finally!" Hanna exclaimed "We were wondering how long you guys would show up"

"So you're not mad anymore?" Zane asked carefully.

"No…. Well Christy is. Janet went to find her" She shrugged "Heh, made her swear too."  
"Stop reminding me." Lloyd groaned.

"Christy swearing? Seems out of character for the mary sue of our group." I frowned.

"See?! They get it!" Kai gestured towards us indignantly. Hanna shook her head and sighed.

"Let's just find Rosetta guys."

* * *

-Janet's POV-

I started to get closer towards Christy who was kicking a hella lot of stuff- Okay I get it, I suck at narrating, it's something I picked up from Rosetta. Thinking about Rosetta sent nostalgia rising up meeeeeee…. Nope, not getting it.

Anywho, so basically Christy was destroying the entire forest and I need to stop her before it gets out of hand. (Imagine that said in a deadpan tone of voice XP)

"Christy stop!" I shouted. She turned towards me, fuming.

"WHAT?"

"You need to calm the hell down!"  
'NO! They said we were going to be kunoichi right? When the hell did we get training? WE DIDN'T. And remember that night? (Wasn't writing in but pretend it happened) They promised that we won't keep secrets" She gritted her teeth "You see what they're doing? They lied to us Janet! How am I supposed to forgive that?"  
"Well you can start by stop being so mary sue and apologise for swearing and get your personality straight." I shrugged, trying to lighten the situation.

"Sometimes you're worse than Jay." She mumbled "Hey! I'm not mary sue!"

"Uh, yes you are." I deadpanned "Have you heard yourself lately?- oh miss I am the only one right." Christy thought for a moment and frowned.

"Oh yeah my life is kinda mary sue."

"SEE? SHE GETS IT!" Kai's voice could be heard. We both giggled a bit before I holded out my hand for Christy to take.

"Let's go back." She smiled.

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh and the swearing. Totally have to apologise for that."

"Don't remind me…" She groaned.

* * *

-Narrator's POV-

"So we're back together...ish. Now what do we do?" Cole asked.

"Well for one, we want back in" Hanna smiled, putting her hand on her hip. Everyone grinned and placed their hands in the middle, throwing them in the air in unison. (I dunno what that is called sooooo….)

"Nice to have you back Christ" Lloyd nudged his friend playfully "Now let's go find Rosetta!" They all cheered and hopped onto Lloyd's dragon, heading towards toxic bogs.

* * *

"We're here." Zane announced as they dismounted Ultra.

"So this is the hole?" Jay stared at the gigantic hole with a newly installed ladder that presumably Rosetta made.

"Yep."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Lets blow this popsicle stand!"  
"Uh Jay, we're not fighting"

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to say that" He chuckled and plunged down the hole.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Zane remarked. Lucia opened her door.

"It's you guys again. Rosetta just left."

"OHMYGOD" They all groaned. They just missed her!

"Well if you want, you can stay here with me for a while. It's getting late, which is when the wolves start to come out."  
"Huh?" They climbed back up the ladder to see that the sky was starting to turn darker slowly.

"How did we not see that" Commented Lloyd.

"Wait… How do you know?" Kai asked curiously at the old lady. She chuckled "It's easy if you lived down here for your whole life."

"True…."  
"Come on in! I made lunch."

"Nice!" The boys grinned.

* * *

"I'm finally full!" Lloyd sighed in content as he burped. He sheepishly blushed and covered his mouth.

"Lloyd! Gross!" Christy shrieked.

"Yeesh, sorry!" He muttered.

"Well, we need to go find Rosetta again, wolves or not. Can you point us in the right direction again?" Cole asked who they now knew to be Lucia.

"Sure" She replied as she pointed on the map she had conveniently lying around. They thanked her and went off.

* * *

"So should we head back to the bounty? The ninjas might be there." Rosetta asked Sensei who nodded in reply. The two headed back to their house and started to search.

"Nope, not here." Rosetta informed, who just came out of the game room.

"You go back out, I'll stay here and meditate. These travels are getting too long for these old bones" Sensei smiled and sat down.

"Okidoki Sensei!" She saluted jokingly.

* * *

-Five minutes later-

"SENSEI WERE BACK!" Cole shouted

"Is Rosetta here?" Zane asked

"No… she just left to find you"

"WHAT?!" Kai screeched.

"So do we go to get her…?" Janet questioned.

"Yes. Go quickly before she decides to come back."

"Yes Sensei" The ninjas and kunoichi chorused.

* * *

"What do you mean they just left?" Rosetta screamed.

"They did. I saw them with my own eyes going towards your home" Lucia answered, chuckling "I actually sent them there. Funny that." The plant wielder raised her eyebrow and decided that the underground dust was finally getting to the old lady.

"I'm gonna go find them again" Rosetta declared, and started walking off

"No, Stay here" Lucia objected "They will come looking for you too"

"Fine" Rosetta obeyed.

* * *

"Are you sure she's there?" Jay panted, they were running -well trying to at least- back to the underground city.

"Maybe. There's a 1 out of 100 chance that she will be." Zane stated, shrugging.

"Okay mister roboto (DOMO ARIGATO MISTER ROBOTO!~ -A) you don't have to be precise you know" Kai groaned, rolling his eyes at his teammate. When they finally got to the cottage underground…

"Rosetta!" The kunoichi cheered as they ran up to their friend and hugged her, forming a small group of little girls tumbling to the ground. They got up and brushed themselves off. Rosetta giggled but she immediately stopped when she saw Zane.

"So… You're a robot?" Rosetta's brown eyes met with Zane's blue ones.

"Y-Yeah…" Zane rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "About th-" Before he could continue, he was startled with a huge hug from Rosetta, nearly knocking him to the ground.

"It's okay" Rosetta said to Zane afterwards with a smile on her face "At least we finally know" She chucked.

"Guys, let's go back to the bounty." Cole spoke up. The ninjas and kunoichi agreed as the sky was turning bright orange, pink and yellow.

* * *

Back at the bounty, the ninjas, and kunoichi were having dinner (Zane's treat) while telling Sensei what happened.

"... and that's how we found Rosetta" Janet finished.

"Interesting." Sensei concluded. He stood up, followed by the young ninjas and kunoichi.

"So how's the tea?" Christy asked curiously.

"Oh it's doing fine, except…"

"Oh dear god, what now?" Kai groaned.

"KAI!"

"It's okay. Well, apparently there was one forgotten ingredient. One scale off a Staravia… You don't happen to know what they are do you?"

"I think we do… Ain't it Lent-... _Tina_ 's tribe?" Lloyd turned towards Zane for confirmation. (...I don't know what was I thinking about that word either.)

"Yes."

"Well then, we shall go back to the castle in a fortnight then. For now, we need to teach the new kunoichi how to fight first." All the students nodded.

"It's time for bed now. Lights out." Sensei finished. They all nodded and went back to their rooms to get ready for bed.

* * *

"So, do you like it here in the bounty?" Nya asked Rosetta while brushing her jet black hair.

"Yeah! It's really co-" Just as Rosetta was about to finish her sentence, someone knocked on the kunoichi's door.

"I'll go get it." Janet got up and walked to the door. She opened it to see all the ninjas but Zane.

"Zane wants to say something to Rosetta." Cole explained to her, smirking.

"Rosetta?" Janet called to her friend, "Someone's here for you!" She smirked as well. Rosetta walked up to the door.

"Yeah?" As Rosetta spoke, the ninjas moved to reveal Zane.

"Can I speak to you outside?" He asked, fidgeting with his PJ's. "Now?"

"S-sure!" Rosetta stuttered. They both walked outside while the other ninjas walked into their room, and the kunoichi closed the door to give them some private time. Once the two were gone, Cole and Janet high fived.

"Um.." Rosetta nervously fidgeted with her hair. "Why did you want to talk to me?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I'm a…" He trailed off, "Robot. Or was there to tell you either."

"It's okay…" Rosetta reassured him. "If I was in your place, I wouldn't tell me too." She stared at the ground.

"So… We're good?" A slight smile appeared on the nindroid's face.

"Y-yeah!" Rosetta smiled.

"Um.. One more thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Rosetta, c-can you go to the Halloween dance with me?" Zane asked quickly. Rosetta froze for a second and managed to stutter a quick okay before rushing back into their rooms.

"Wait!" Zane called out. Rosetta, who was blushing, turned around slowly.

"Y-Yes?"

"See you tomorrow!" He gave a thumbs up and headed to the ninja's room.

"Y-yeah, you too!" Rosetta said as she went back to the kunoichi's room. They both opened their doors at the same time, and all their friends came crashing down to the floor.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Rosetta stuttered.

"Um… Overhearing?" Lloyd chuckled.

"What did you guys hear?" Zane said, offended.

"EV-ER-Y-THING." Hanna exaggerated. Both nindroid and Rosetta started blushing. The others burst into laughter as their Sensei came out of his room.

"What are you doing here?" He said crossly. "It's time for bed!" The ninjas and kunoichi all hung their heads and went to their rooms. Once they were in the room, Zane leaned on the door and sighed in relief. Switching off his funny switch, he also switched off the lights and headed to bed.

* * *

 **Karina: Okay so you know how movies have like things and then they remember it later on? Well… I'm not like that -_- so if we say like oh 'Nya's scared of tigers' or 'They got vehicles on their new weapons already and not pets' or 'the serpentine has escaped' well I forgot about it so please remind me in the comments or something so I can ACTUALLY PUT THE STUFF WE SAY WILL HAPPEN IN THE FREAKIN STORY.**

 **Anissa: *starts singing* HELLO FROM THE DARK SIIIIIIIIDE!**

 **Kai: She turned evil**

 **Karina: No…. she's not evil.**

 **Anissa: ARE YOU READY FOR ANOTHER RIIIIDE! *points to a christmas decorated roller coaster***

 **Kai: NOOOOOOO! *runs away from the roller coaster***

 **Anissa: Make sure you see it! *Drags a whining Kai with random supa pawoers and locks him up inside the roller coaster***

 **Karina: WHAT THE SCRIPT DOESN'T SAY YOU HAVE POWERS!... Or you're refrence sheet *Looks at paper* (100000000000000000000/10 nerd here)**

 **Anissa: Idk! *talks into mic like a announcement lady* Launching in three… two… one… fire! *tugs handle and roller coaster starts***

 **Kai: AHHHHHHHH!**

 **Nya: Why is my brother always the target?**

 **Claudia: *In da background* Ey he's my bro too! *Hands on hips***

 **Anissa: Cuz he is hotheaded! Like Claudia!**

 **Claudia: OI! *Runs after her***

 **Anissa: GAHHHHHHH!**

 **Nya: *writes this down* Another time where Anissa gets in trouble…**

 **Anissa: GOR GOR!**

 **Karina: Calling for your brother won't work…**

 **Anissa: *calls her brother*** **哥哥** **!Claudia** **想殺死我** **!** **幫我啊** **!** **啊** **! HALP ME! *turns off call***

 **Anissa's Brother: *calls Anissa*** **妹妹別叫** **! I am sleepin' you lil' rascal… It's two o'clock in the mornin'**

 **Anissa: Save me! Just. Teleport. Here!**

 **Anissa's Brother: What… you're now insane. 'Ere is no such thin' as teleportin' and such. Staph callin' Kay? Bai!*ends call***

 **Anissa: Oh c'mon!**

 **Janet: Your brother has an British accent?**

 **Anissa: Ya, so what?**

 **Hanna: I'd thought-**

 **Janet: Hey!**

 **Hanna: What?**

 **Karina: -_- Is this the part where I help your bro teleport here or something?**

 **Anissa: Yep! *slows down* I'm tired**

 **Claudia: HA!**

 **Anissa: oh no… *kneels down in front of Claudia and raises both hands* I give up! I surrender!**

 **Claudia: Be a good person! Or I'll kill you again**

 **Anissa: Not the death! Nuuuuuuuuu~ *cries***

 **Karina: Welp. *Snaps fingers and Anissa's brother appears***

 **Anissa's bother: Wha?** **芷恩** **!** **我為什麼在這裏** **?**

 **Anissa:** **因為她要殺死我** **! *cries***

 **Anissa's brother: Now, I need to get back to school, um… how do I get back?**

 **Karina: OH COME ON! *snaps fingers again and he disappears***

 **Anissa: AND I DIDN'T WRITE THE CHEESY PART! IT NEEDS MORE FLUFF!**

 **Kai: Oh just shut up already!**

 **Anissa: And you think I wi- *Karina and Max and Claudia drags a fighting Anissa out of the door* HEY! Stop it! Let go of me! Put Me dow- *door closes***


	20. Training

**-Chapter 20: Training-**

* * *

After that mary sue fiasco they all woke up to Sensei's gong. The kunoichi's groaned, not used to the loud sounds of the instrument where the boys just lazily got out of bed and went to the bathrooms. (I know there is probably just one bathroom but for the sake of timekeeping, I'll just pretend there's more.) Once they we're in their suits, they all meet up deck.

"You five need to practice your skills and powers to train and fight the serpentine." Sensei said, walking in front of them. The kunoichi; in their gi's, nodded, bowing.

"Cole. You will be training with Rosetta since your weapons are slightly similar. The same goes with Jay and Janet, and Christy and Kai"  
"What about us sensei?" Nya asked.

"Hanna will be training with Zane. Lloyd, Nya. I trust you two to train by yourself." They nodded "Be careful."

* * *

"Here. You have to draw the bow string a bit further back" Zane instructed. Hanna was in a slight uncomfortable position and sighed "Are you **sure** you know what you're doing?"

He nodded hesitantly,

"I think so…". Hanna sighed and let go of the string accidentally, sending it flying towards Christy and Kai.

"WATCH OUT!" She and Zane shouted at once. Instantly, Kai jumped up and blocked it, resuming to explain sword wielding to Christy.

"Sorry…" Hanna mumbled. Zane looked at the others who were training perfectly fine. "I think we need to find a proper instructor."

* * *

"Class doesn't start unti- Zane?" A rather snooty and posh (Nah. But I can't think of anything else soooooo…) sounding voice said. Zane sighed.

"Hello Dareth. Hanna needs to learn the bow, do you have any knowledge on how?" Dareth shook his head.

"I don't. But my partner Jill might."

"Jill?" Hanna cocked her head "Who's that?" Zane shrugged, not really knowing either. Then, a girl with ginger hair; wearing a tanktop, chest guard, arm guard (I forgot the name .-.) with tape around her hands waved.

"Since when did you get a partner?" He asked, eyeing the archer's bow "No offense but… She seems to out of your league.". Dareth crossed his arms.

"Really? Zane, are you sure your yourself?"

"He seems just fine to me." Hanna said. Jill looked at the two elemental masters and smiled.

"So who's the one who wants to learn archery?" (KARINA DOES!-A Karina already _knows_ archery, _ANISSA. Actually_ , I think you're the only one here who doesn't. ~Dorka ….Well then again I don't think Gloria does ; I DON'T! I Tried to aim at the bull's eye but I made it almost hit the tree… They were struggling to get the arrow out of it...-A)

-Hanna's POV-

"-Pull back slowly and close your left eye." Jill instructed as I followed "Now, you look at where the arrow is pointing to and try to move it in front of the bull's eye!" I tried moving it in front of the bull's eye but the bow was quite heavy, making it hard for me to carry it. "When it's aligned with the bull's eye, you shoot!" I forced it up to the bull's eye and I let go (I hope I'm not writing it wrong! I ain't know nothin' 'bout archery-A)(You got it all freakin wrong Aniss -K)(WHAT! That was what my brother said when he was teaching me how to shoot!... then again… he always failed…-A)

"There are three steps on preparing a bow" She explained, teaching me them (I dunno how to explain but…. I try ;-;).

"Close your right eye and then align the bow string with the sight piece. Then let go and let your hand graze your neck." I did as she told and then lowered my bow instantly, looking at her for advice on what to do next.

"No you have to follow though" Seeing my blank stare she sighed.

"As in keeping your hand up for about 3 seconds" She lifted the hand that was holding the bow up and kept it there for 4 seconds or something.

"Good, now you try." She stepped back to let me position myself. I stood shoulder length with one of my foots slightly angled forward and went to get one of the arrow's Jill got for me. But suddenly, the space between the string and the arrow rest started to mold into the shape of an arrow, slowly pressing the pressure down as it does so.

"Woah…." We all stared in awe. Even Dareth and Zane, who were watching from the sidelines stood up to get a better look at the slowly forming arrow. I coughed awkwardly.

"Soo…. I guess I'll…. Shoot with this one then?" They all nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay here it goes." I took a deep breath and pulled the string back "Hey did you realize Dareth is kinda like a male Janet cause her colors is kinda brown and she's anim-"  
"Focus Hanna!" Jill snapped.

"Sorry!" I squeaked which made me let go of the string, sending the air formed arrow flying towards the target, bouncing backwards when it hit the surface. Jill facepalmed and sighed.

"We have much to learn."

"Right before we run for our lives" Zane duly stated as a hurricane came crashing towards us.

Dareth's eyes grew wide "MY TROPHIES!"  
"Who cares about shiny fake pieces of metal! We need to run!" Jill yelled.

"Wait, I think I can stop it!"

"No you can't!" Zane said, pulling the crying wannabe and his partner away from the massive destruction.

"I made this thing, I think I can stop it!" I argued. Remembering the last time I used my wind powers to make hurricanes, I holded one hand forward and started to twirl it the other direction the hurricane was going in. It started to slow down, making it disperse and die out. The other three sighed in relief.

"So… You're arrows make hurricanes?" Dareth asked fearfully. I shrugged.

"Yeah… I think we should probably use the normal arrows." I laughed sheepishly and grabbed the arrow from Jill's hand.

* * *

-Narrator's POV-

(Okay. The bow is the only thing I know how to use so… GOOGLE SEARCH)

"Okay. Imagine you're in battle and you don't have a shield, hold the spear like you would with a staff-"

"Then how do you hold a staff?" Rosetta asked. Cole sighed.

"Just hold it like a stick. Anyway, Since you're right handed, the pointy end should be closest to your left hand." Rosetta nodded and started to fidget around with the spear until she had a good grip.

"Good. Now try and balance out the weight" Cole stepped forward to help his temporarily student out.

"Christy! Stop! You're holding the daggers wrong! Now. Hold them like this," Kai demonstrated to Christy. "I don't even know how to use them!" Christy complained "Stop whining and being so mary sue. calm down and focus. you use the dagger to thrust and stab, not cut." Kai mentored Christy as she tried to stab a dummy in the dojo. "Keep the sharp part away from yourself or you'll get hurt! I just told you!" "Now you didn't!" Christy answered back rudely turning the dagger trying to thrust.

~Magical Skip cause I don't know sh* about weapons(Well I written the dagger part )~

-Few Minutes later-

"That was fun" Nya smiled, stretching herself as she walked back to their rooms.

"For you." Rosetta groaned. Christy agreed half-heartedly as she saw Hanna come up the plank.

"Oh hey Hanna, You're training didn't happen to go… Better than ours did it?"

"Well… One, I didn't know how bad your training was and two, I had to run from a hurricane." Hanna deadpanned, placing the quiver and arrows that Jill gave her on her bed.

"Breakfast!" Cole called from the kitchen.

"Oh god…" Kai groaned. The kunoichi's looked at him weirdly.

"Huh? What's so bad about Cole's cooking?" Hanna asked.

"He can burn water. That's what" Jay deadpanned.

"Oh my god, not after this day" Christy sighed, annoyed. She started to walk to the kitchen begrudgingly when suddenly the wall broke...


	21. NOTICE (NOT A CHAPTER)

Hello guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter. But honestly, how many people are still expecting one after 2 years?

So, TMOPS is officially closed because both me and Claudia have pretty much left the Ninjago fandom a while back. Although some of our characters, or more specifically, the Spiritual Six have been uh... saved? and have their own separate stories if any of you actually cared about them then here's a link to the website about them (along with the stories, comics and character biographies) because we couldn't post them here cause they're not connected to Ninjago anymore :/

thespiritualsix . weebly . com (Please delete spaces and copy and paste)


End file.
